I Should Have Never Left You
by Lauraa93
Summary: Set at the end of Season 2 when Piper makes the call to Larry & Polly. Alex returns to prison along with some old faces. Piper's time in prison becomes a living hell, will they survive? Rated M for femslash, smut, language, drug references and abuse. Enjoy a bit of Vauseman ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I Should Have Never Left You**

**A/N: I do not own OITNB characters, I simply use them for my own demise :') So I was first introduced to this series last week, since then I had a marathon of Season 1 & 2 and completed in 2 days & now I can't stop watching! So this little story is going to be based on Vauseman. Set on the end of Season 2 when Piper gets Alex put back in prison, then will be carrying on with my version of what Season 3 should entail for Alex & Piper. This is rated M for femslash & smut, language, drug references ECT... Hope you all enjoy.**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 1: Realisation  
****"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." – Sarah Dessen**

I had just got off the phone with Alex. She was planning on leaving the country and carrying on with her importing of heroin. Is she a fucking idiot?! I couldn't let her go again. I refused to lose her again. I did the only thing I could do. I called Larry & Polly.  
"I need you to do me a favour and you fucking owe me. Plus, if you don't do it, I know that Polly will" I knew from the pause on the phone that they were wondering what I was going to ask them to do. "I need you to phone Alex's probation worker and tell him that she's planning on leaving the state."  
"No fucking way. Why? So that she can end up back in prison with you? No." I knew that Larry would say no, however my best friend didn't have a choice since she's now with my ex-fiance.  
"Polly" I waited the whole of 20 seconds.  
"I owe her Larry. What's his name again?"  
PERFECT! I knew that Polly wouldn't be able to deny me of this. Plus, she had already met Alex when I was in my 20's and we was together. Sure, she didn't like her, but she knew that she made me happy and that what we had, yeah it was fucked up being with a drug importer, but she was and still is the most important person in my life. There wasn't a day in the 5 years that I hadn't seen her that I didn't think about her or our adventures that we used to go on. I loved this woman with all of my being and I needed her. She's my oxygen, my life, she's everything to me.

I made my way back to my bunk and laid down on my bed. I curled up into myself like a foetus and started reminiscing about the times that I had shared with Alex. How she turned my world upside and made me be who I am today, she taught me to be true to myself and be who I wanted to be, who I am. All the times that I had waited for her to come back from a business trip, sometimes it would be 2 to 3 weeks where I wouldn't be able to see the most amazing woman who had stole my heart. How I would instantly crash into her, captivating her within moments of laying my eyes on her again. How the first thing we did when we got home was strip instantly and drown in each others love and passion for each other that it still makes my heart skip a beat, it still makes me take a gasp of breath, my knees still go weak and my mind is a blur. I'm also still instantly throbbing and aching for her. I decide that the best thing that I could do is try to go to sleep, I've done all that I could to get Alex back in here, to get her safe. I can protect her from anyone in here, not that she can't defend herself because that woman is amazing in every single way. She's a professional drug smuggler who works for an International Drug Cartel, she definitely knows how to handle herself. Plus, I also can't live without her. The best thing that she did was name me, because it brought me back to her. It brought me back to myself. Before I was convicted, I had a life that I had chosen for myself, I was the blonde who I was supposed to be. But when I was with Alex, it wasn't just a job or a relationship, it was my life, it was our life. It was who I was.

I had eventually drifted off to sleep, not only was she on my mind whilst I'm awake, I just cannot escape this woman at all. She's always in my thoughts when I close my eyes. I stir in my bed, stretching and adjusting to the morning light. I drag my hands up to my eyes and rub them before opening them. They half opened when I saw a silhouette figure. They instantly darted open.  
"Morning Piper..."  
"Fuck, Alex..."

**A/N: Hey, so there's the first chapter. I'm going with Alex's reaction to everything in the next chapter. Will she forgive Piper or will she be done with her for good? Please leave comments and reviews and even suggestions on where you would like to see Piper & Alex at?**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Truth's

**A/N: Hey, so this chapter is going to be in Alex's POV. Just a little trip into how she was feeling throughout the situation. I do not own any characters, I just use them for my demise :')**

**APOV**

**Chapter 2: Home Truth's.**

_"To love is something I was afraid to do, but there is something different about you. You made me do something I swore not to do. You made me fall in love with you." – Unknown_

I sat there on my sofa, all day and all night. With a pen and my notepad in my hand still, after a number of days. Piper hasn't replied to any of my letters. Knowing her she would have just thrown them away as soon as her eyes laid on the paper. I felt so shitty that I had bailed on Piper. Once again, I made the wrong fucking decision! This is all I seem to do. I needed her to speak to me, or even if she wrote me a letter back telling me to fuck off, at least I'd know that she was okay. I had been put in a safe house in a block of flats where my curtains were constantly closed, I had 'police surveillance' oh and a probation worker that called round for 20 minutes every few days. I had never in my life felt so claustrophobic and scared. This was the first time that I was completely vulnerable. Cooper was after my head, on a stick. After I testified against him and yet he still got released, so now he's been having people circle the area. The only time I go out is when I need essentials and to post my letters to Pipes. I miss her so much. I wish that she would just fucking answer one god damn fucking letter! I made my way over to the kitchen as my phone rang.  
"An inmate from Lichfield Correctional Facility is trying to contact you, press 1 to answer" My finger automatically hit one. Please be Pipes, please, please, please be Pipes.  
"So in your letter, you claim that you asked if I could get the same deal that you got, but what you failed to explain is why after you coached me exactly what to say during my testimony that you suddenly do an about face and say the complete opposite thing." Fuck, I knew that I was in for it, however Piper explained that she only had enough credit for 1 minute and she got me on her visitation list. I went and laid down on the sofa reflecting on the conversation that we had just had. She sounded so concerned and scared for my safety. I missed the sound of her voice and frankly I couldn't care if she was going to shout and scream at me when I got my visitation through for her, because this would be the last time that I would see her. I have to skip town. I have to get away.

Visitation day arrives. I'm overwhelmed with feelings right now that I don't know which one to concentrate on. I'm ecstatic because I get to see Pipes, but it'll be the last time that I ever get to see the woman whose stole my heart. I'm terrified because Cooper is still out there, waiting for the perfect moment to take me out. Most of the day is a blur. Piper knew about my plans to skip town. I told her that this would be the last time that we would ever see each other again. I had to go into hiding until I found a bigger Cartel who could easily take them on. I needed to be safe and importing was all that I knew. I sat back in my flat, feeling thirsty I went to take a mouthful out of the milk carton when there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, Crocket wasn't due round. I stared at the door, waiting to see who it was, if they had left. They tried the door and then the lock was moving. FUCK! I grabbed my gun out of the kitchen, locked and loaded I aimed it at the opening of the door, ready to put a bullet into Cooper's head when the garbage guy walks in.  
"Fucking Christ! WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"You wasn't answering your door, I didn't think that you was in!"  
"So, you can't just come into my fucking apartment!"  
"Well I usually wouldn't but he asked me to" My eyes darted as the door opened even further and stood there was Crocket.  
"Fuck." His eyes instantly darted down to the gun that I held in my hand as I attempted to hide it behind my back like a school girl. "What are you doing here Mr Crocket?"  
"We had a suspicion that you was going to try and leave the state Miss Vause. However, I think that matter is irrelevant considering the weapon that you aimed at that man and myself." My head instantly hit the floor, handcuffs were placed on me and I was on my way back to prison. Piper fucking Chapman. She grassed me in to the feds. I suppose that makes us even now then. I can understand why she did it though, with how concerned she was on the phone and then how she was when I went to visit her. She knew exactly what to do and that I wouldn't have a choice but to go back to Lichfield. The doors to the prison opened and greeting me was the same old familiar face.  
"Ah Vause, welcome back."  
"Hey"  
"Squat and cough then Vause, you know the routine." I swear down that woman loved being on strip search duty. I did what I had to do and picked up my clothes then made my way to the bunks. I was instantly assigned my same bunk as when I was last in here. I threw my stuff onto the bed and made my way over to her bunk. Piper was still asleep, her body all relaxed for the circumstances. Her eyes looked a little puffy but still, she was beautiful. I stared at her, the morning light bouncing off of her face. Her arms stretched up to her eyes, rubbing them in aid to adjust to the light from there rest. I smiled at her, I'd forgot how much I love waking up to her face, feeling her body close into mine. She was my little spoon. I saw her eyes slightly open as looked over in my direction.  
"Morning Piper..."  
"Alex..." was the reply that I got from her. Like she was genuinely shocked to see me here.  
"Yep kid, Alex." Her eyes were fully open now, like a deer in headlights. She was panicking. Maybe she wasn't expecting them to send me back here, especially after what happened at the trial. I took a step into her bunk, to test the waters and see how she would react.  
"Oh Alex!" Piper flung herself into me, her arms crashing my neck, her legs around my waist, squeezing me tightly. She pressed her mouth against my ear, "I'm so sorry Alex, but I needed you to be safe, and I can't not have you in my life. It's just not an option for me. I love you Alex, I always have and I know that you've always loved me."  
I pulled her head to face me and stroked my hand down her face, "you are the only one in the world who I broke my rule for Pipes." She looked at me confused. "To never fall in love with a straight girl" she giggled to herself, God, how I had missed her laughing, how I had missed her all together.  
"As long as it's only me Vause"  
With that I crashed into her lips, both of us needing each other urgently. We'd both missed each other so much and it didn't matter right now about the past, all that mattered was each other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Smutty I know... I decided to end this chapter on a happy ending :) Chapter 3 is going to be based on Vauseman's first day back in Lichfield. How the other inmates are going to react to Vause being back again & being openly in a relationship with Piper. How will the guards react when the women refuse to be denied love anymore?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3! So this chapter is going to cover Alex's first day back in Lichfield. A lot of smut will be happening in this chapter & also might add a twist into it =) Please don't forget to review my little Vauseman story here, it's really appreciated. Enjoy!  
I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise.**

**APOV**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back******

_"Let yourself be silently drawn by the strange pull of what you really love. It will not lead you astray" – Runi_

I walked into the canteen and started to queue for my breakfast. The Spanish were still head of the kitchen, however Red was now also working her way back up through the kitchen. From what Piper had told me, Red and the Spanish sat down and sorted things out after what Red did with the cooking oil. The way the Spanish saw it was that her own family had forgiven her for it and that she could be forgiven by them too, but it came at a price. She had to start at the bottom and work her way up, although she knew that she would never be head chef again. I stood there with the biggest smile on my face, reminiscing about the last 40 minutes in the Chapel. After I had greeted Piper this morning, she grabbed my hand and marched me to the famous spot. The joys of being in prison was that having sex was a choice between in a Chapel or in a utility closet. I had missed Pipes so much though, I missed everything about her, her smile, her voice, her smell, how she tastes. I could just lap her up for the rest of my life and that is what I intended to do. I was lost in my own thoughts when Nichols came up to me.  
"Hey, good to see you back Vause, what did you do this time?" She gave me a little playful punch on my arm  
"Got caught by my probation officer with a gun pointed at him" Her jaw fell to the floor and I've never seen a day where she hasn't actually said a word back to me until today. "Bad, I know" she simply nodded.  
Piper walked into the canteen with the biggest smirk on her face that I had ever seen. My eyes instantly connected with hers and my smile grew to the same size as hers. Nichols looked at the both of us, glancing between us both, noticing that we were just getting lost in each other without even being within touching distance of each other.  
"Oh, I see that you and Chapman have made up then." There was a malicious tone to her voice with that statement. My head instantly turned around to face her. "Well with how you both just looked at each other then I'd say that you two are back to exactly how you used to be, if not more." I stood there, bewildered by how she had just said that to me.  
"What's your problem Nichols?" Her mouth was hung open, gobsmacked by the question that I had just asked her. Like I should have already known the answer.  
"What's my problem? Well, she fucking used you Alex! You said that you was through, then we happened..." I had to interrupt "Once. One time Nichols. It happened once. There is no 'we' you're one of the closest friends that I have in here. We did what we had to do." I saw the devastation on her face. Since Monro, she had only been with me. I knew that she had been chasing me since I came into this prison, but surely she should have known that it was always going to just me and Piper. It's always been just me & Piper. Even when we wasn't together and all that was happening with Larry, there's just something that seems to be inevitable between me and her. I love her too much and what happened with Nichols was a mistake. I was angry and lonely and I like sex. But I love Piper.  
"Fuck it, I'm not hungry anyway" she stormed out of the canteen. I looked at Piper who had a confusing look on her face. If Piper ever found out that me and Nichols slept together I don't know what would happen. I nodded my head for her to come over and join me in the queue. She complied and sneakily entwined her fingers into mine.  
"Hello Miss Vause" She had a huge grin on her face, but I knew exactly what that grin meant and the look in her eyes confirmed it. I lifted my eyebrow to her in surprise that she was now getting to be more confident with herself and be more dominant. Fuck me she was so sexy when she took on the dominant role. Usually it would always be me as I was more comfortable with being in control.  
"Miss Chapman" I replied, playing along.  
"Hmm, now what do we have for breakfast?" Piper was actually looking forward to her breakfast after her work out in the Chapel this morning.  
"I ate you for breakfast, although I wouldn't mind seconds" I gave her a cheeky wink as she quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was listening.  
"Well Miss Vause..." she leant up to my ear and whispered, "if you behave yourself, you might be in for a bigger treat than what you can ever imagine" I stood there in shock and in awe of what Piper had just said. When did Pipes get this brave? I mirrored her instantly,  
"I'll let my imagination run wild about you Pipes, I'm already aching for you." We both let out a heavy breath and just gazed at each other. I needed this woman in my life, for the rest of my life. Within minutes we were both sat at the table with Monro, Boo and the rest of our friends.  
"Hey, where did Nichols go?" Monro had asked and all eyes were focused on me  
"She said that she wasn't hungry and walked off. I don't know where she went to though" they all continued to stare until Boo shrugged her shoulders. Piper pulled me a strange look too. She knew me inside out; I couldn't hide anything from her. She put her head down and stared at her food, I knew that her brain was processing every single conclusion that could be known to man.

Breakfast was soon over and we made our way out of the canteen. Piper had pulled me behind, "I need to talk to you about something" FUCK! I could already imagine the look on my face. She knows. She knows that I slept with Nichols. I nodded at her and we arranged to speak later on after we had finished doing our shitty jobs.

I made my way down to the laundry room to start my days work. The rest of the meth heads were there along with the psycho bitch that locked me in the dryer. Still showing off her new teeth, bragging that the D.O.C paid for all her dental treatment whilst she was inside just like they had her cousin. I decided to keep my mouth shut for today, I already had a lot on my mind without having to deal with her inbred shit too. The day dragged along so slowly, it nearly killed me. The anticipation of seeing Pipes. The anticipation of waiting to hear what she wanted to talk to me about. I couldn't handle not knowing. I needed to know if she knew or not.

Finally, the day had ended. I cleaned up the laundry room by myself. The meth heads had already gone, thank fuck. Double checking that everything was turned off and tidied away, I was startled when a pair of hands snaked around my waist. I knew as soon as I felt her press her body into mine it was Pipes.  
"Thought that laundry wasn't your thing" I turned around in her arms, not breaking the contact. I needed her contact with me.  
"Well, sometimes you need to get the dirty things clean, plus, I thought that maybe we could speak down here since everyone else is upstairs." I nodded and we took a seat on the counter.  
"So how was your day? Fix anything exciting?"  
"Few lights and such. Nothing to throw a party over" Her head was facing her lap where she had her hands, twiddling them together. I placed my hand over hers, she was nervous and I hated that.  
"So..." I cupped her cheek and lifted her head up to face my own, "what's up kid?" The tears hit her eyes instantly. What ever it was that she wanted to talk to me about, she was threatening about.  
"Well, I wanted to explain really." I look confused already, what could she possibly have to explain to me? I squeezed her hand tighter, encouraging her that I was all ears and that she had my full attention and support. "You know before you got out, when I was a complete and utter dick and scared to fully commit to you and you told me to never speak to you again under any circumstances..."  
"Pipes, that's all in the past. I love you, if this is about Larry then you don't need to explain why you picked him at that time."  
"It's not about Larry." Her eyes met mine, tears were slowly rolling away from her eyes down her cheek. "When I came to your bunk that night, when I was upset, it was because I had just nearly been killed." My eyes widened as she said them words to me. I had just been fucked by Nichols and told the woman that I love to fuck off out of my life.  
"What..." I was in complete shock. I wanted to know who, where and what the fuck happened. I was determined to make this bitch pay for laying a hand on my Pipes.  
"I was in the shower" she was struggling to get her words out because she was still so upset about it "Tucky and her clan came in, made sure that no-one else was in there apart from me. She ripped the shower curtain open and then she pulled out a toothbrush." My blood was boiling, I'm going to fucking kill that stupid inbred fuck up. I had one hand gripping onto Piper's and the other was gripping onto the counter. I already knew what she was going to say next about the toothbrush.  
"She had a razorblade in the toothbrush didn't she?" I looked away from her when I asked but made instant contact whilst awaiting my reply. Piper didn't speak, just looked at me and nodded as she broke down. I cradled her in my arms, I couldn't believe what that bitch had done and it still fucking scares her that it happened. "Then what happened kid?"  
"She showed me the blade and I panicked. She then decided to show me how sharp it was by running it down the middle of her palm. There was so much blood Alex and she wiped it all over my neck & chest." Piper was having a breakdown in my arms, this bitch was going to pay.  
"Did she cut you with it Pipes?" I had to ask the question, I hadn't noticed any marks or scars on her body but Piper was good at hiding things that she didn't want other people to see.  
"No, she didn't get the chance. Luckily for me, a guard showed up and noticed her mate stood in the door way. She said that there was plenty more from where that came from and that she would show me again soon. That's when Tasteey came into the bathroom and saw me stood there in shock. I had turned the shower back on to get her blood off of me, but I hadn't got it all. She was really nice to me actually, she told me that I didn't have to worry about her and that I could easily take her on. But when it's 3 against 1 and she has a fucking razorblade it's a different story. That's when I came into the bunks to see you. I thought that I was going to be killed Alex. I wanted to see you that last time, to make things right with you before it was too late. I know that I had hurt you by choosing him, but it's always been you. You've always been the one who had my heart."  
I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I cradled her into me even tighter; tears were even streaming down my face now. I felt like such a fool.  
"I'm so sorry Pipes" she turned her head up towards me and gave me a shy smile.  
"So when you told me to fuck off out of your bunk, I went and just sat on my bed, starring into nothingness. Waiting for her to come and think that she was going to kill me in my sleep, but I never went to sleep. I stayed awake and she never came. Then it got to Christmas and I was handed my Secret Santa present early. I opened it and it was the screwdriver. I knew that I was on my own against them and out numbered. I had to have something to my advantage. I went and watched the Christmas play, getting lost in the songs that were been sung, really listening and then when 'I saw the light' came on I had to leave. I needed to get out of that hall, so I went outside to get some fresh air. That's when Tucky had followed me, except she was by herself. She pulled a wooden cross out which she had sharpened at the end and I panicked. Then Mr Healy came out..."  
"Wait, what? Healy came out?" what the fuck happened then if Healy came out?  
"Yeah, Healy followed us both out whilst she was showing me the cross. I shouted at the top of my lungs that she was trying to kill me, numerous times, but he looked at me dead in the eyes and walked back into the building. I then pulled the screwdriver out to protect myself. She came at me with the cross and then I went at her with the screwdriver but we both missed. Then she came at me again and caught my hand and I dropped the screwdriver on the floor, along with a few drops of my blood." I instantly winced and Piper noticed. "Don't wince babe, it's happened."  
I was crying buckets now, I didn't even cry this much when my Mum died and Piper left me. I failed to protect her.  
"But I left you go through all that by yourself. I failed to protect you." My voice had turned into a whisper. Piper pulled me into her and kissed me with so much love that I couldn't believe that she could still possibly do that after I practically abandoned her.  
"No you didn't. What happened wasn't your fault. You had no duty to protect me Alex. Is wasn't your job to protect me. I'd just repeated my biggest mistake by leaving you."  
"But..."  
"BUT NOTHING ALEX! It wasn't your job to protect me. Luckily, a few of the girls had give me some advice on how to take her down easily if the worst came to the worst. So when she charged towards me again but ready to stab the cross into me this time to finish the job, I kicked her in her fucking cunt and dropped my elbow on her back." She had a smug look on her face and I was pretty shocked with what she had said. I knew that Piper could defend herself but to actually hear what she did and how she did it, I was so proud. My little prim and proper Piper had managed to take a fucking nutter with a sharpened cross down on her own. "Impressed?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Hell yeah" I let out a slight laugh of relief "pretty turned on to be honest." We both laughed and I got a playful slap on my arm.  
"So then when she was on the ground, I wasn't losing any opportunity and I certainly wasn't going to go through all that again, so I just jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face. But I didn't stop Alex." She glanced up to see my reaction, like she needed some clarification that it wasn't a bad thing that she didn't stop. I stroked her hair as she carried on with the eventful night, she wasn't in the wrong for not stopping. I certainly wouldn't have stopped.  
"So, I just stayed there and carried on punching her. I could feel her teeth dislodge Alex, I could feel her bones cracking and breaking, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. I took every single piece of anger, hurt and energy and put it into hitting her face."  
I hated seeing Piper upset, especially over defending herself from someone who was about to kill her.  
"So who hit you then?" I remember seeing her face that night, she had 2 hits, one to the nose and one to the cheek.  
"Suzanne... Crazy eyes came outside and saw me then started saying something about her Mom and then she hit me in my nose & drew blood instantly. So I cupped my nose and then looked at her and she said something else about her Mom again and then hit me again and that's all I remember."  
"THAT BITCH HIT YOU?!" Another one to add to the list. I would gladly do my life in this fucking shit hole for Piper.  
"She's not a bitch. But yes, she hit me, twice. In the face. But I'm glad that she did."  
I looked at her confused. How can anyone be glad that they got hit and knocked out?  
"If she wouldn't have hit me, it wouldn't have looked like a fair fight because I wouldn't have had any marks on my face, just the cut on my hand. She saved me from going to Max Alex."

I sat there, bewildered by what had actually happened to her. "I love you so fucking much Pipes. I promise, I'm yours and only yours. I promise to protect you from now on, I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. In or out of prison."  
I could tell from the way that she was looking at me what she was about to do, so I was ready when her lips came crashing into mine, both of us needed each other in every way that is possible. Within minutes our clothes were stripped and I took Pipes to the back of the laundry room and laid her down. I placed rough kisses all over her body, not wanting to miss one single inch of her. Her body was squirming underneath me already and I hadn't even touched her properly yet. I made my way down to her centre, gently nipping on the insides of her thighs sending her more pleasure and urgency to come. She grabbed a handful of my hair and roughly pulled me towards her core. She was soaking already and I couldn't wait to lap all of her up. My tongue started in rhythm along with Pipers hips, both flowing so naturally together. I could feel her as she was about to come. Piper wasn't exactly the quietest of people and my name kept rolling off her tongue as she finally came in my mouth. I lifted my head up to look at my beautiful Pipes until I was met with a shocked face. I turned around to see Nichols.  
"Bet you wish I'd have done that instead of just finger fucking you eh Vause"  
With that she turned around and left. Piper's eyes scanned my face, looking for one little hint to say that she was lying, to say that I didn't let Nichols touch me in any way what so ever.  
"You fucking cunt" she hissed at me. I'd never seen her so pissed off.  
"Pipes wait, please, let me explain!" But it was too late, she had already gone out of the laundry room and I was alone. I'd lost her. I'd just got her back and I'd lost her.

**A/N: Thought I'd make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be more into the 'present day' with Nichols. How will Piper handle this? Thanks for reading & please don't forget to review my little fic here, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Piper has just found out about Alex & Nichols. How will Piper react once she finds out where it happened? This chapter is going to be from Piper's prospective. How she's feeling about the situation and what will happen when Piper see's Nichols again? Thanks to everyone for reading my little story here. Please feel free to comment & review with anything that you'd like, even what you might want to see happen between Vauseman. I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise.**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations****  
**_"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment, until it becomes a memory" – Dr Seuss_

I had just opened up completely to Alex. Don't get me wrong, I've always been comfortable with her and been able to tell her things, but this, this was different. I'd never been so vulnerable with her. I told her everything about what happened with Tucky. It hurt me to see Alex so upset about the whole situation. She felt as though she'd let me down and failed to protect me, which she did I suppose, but then again, it wasn't her job or duty to protect me. It wasn't as though she'd done a Healy and walked out to witness then walked back inside as if nothing was happening. We did our classic thing and had sex. When we was together all them years ago, after every argument or disagreement we always did the same thing... Had amazing make up sex. However, this time it was ruined. Just as Alex had un-nestled her head from in-between my thighs and I was coming around from my high, Nichols walked into the laundry room. My eyes met hers instantly and she looked at me with a certain disposition in her eyes. As if seeing Alex and me together had just shattered her complete world. She opened her mouth and I was in complete disbelief;  
"Bet you wish I'd have done that instead of just finger fucking you eh Vause"

.Fuck. with that, she had walked out of the laundry room. My eyes instantly darted to Alex's face. Was what Nichols said true? Did Alex sleep with her? Did she let her touch her? I starred intently at her, looking for any sign to say that Nichols was lying, but I was unsuccessful. She couldn't deny it. She looked like a deer in headlights. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't breath properly, I was struggling to even see straight. My vision had gone blurry and I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from Alex. I looked at her face again, she moved her mouth, as if she was going to say something but I wasn't falling for it this time. I wasn't going to listen to her bullshit excuse.  
"You fucking cunt" I hissed at her and ran out of the laundry room. I heard her shout for me to wait so that she could explain. What could she possibly have to explain to me? Nichols had already explained that she'd fingered her, surely that was enough explanation. Luckily there was a utility room outside the laundry room. I ran into there to re-dress myself as I was still in my birthday suit. I sat on the floor and starred into oblivion. It wasn't until I felt the residue on my face that I knew that I was crying. How could she do this to me? She could have just told me herself, but then again, it is Alex Vause that we're talking about. The ultimate womaniser. Sex meant nothing to her, she loved it more than anything in the world so I don't know why this came as a surprise. I stayed in the room until I knew that Alex had left the laundry room and I had composed myself. I started walking back to my bunk when I ran into Red.  
"What's up with you Chapman?" I kept my head down, I didn't want to talk to no one about it. From now on, I wasn't speaking to anyone to anything.  
"Nothing. I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go to bed" I carried on walking before she could even give me a reply. I hated that I was now going to go solitary. I might has well have been put into the SHU, but I would die down there with the excuse of 'food' that they give you. I eventually made it to my bunk and glanced quickly to see if Alex there. A sigh of relief escaped from me as I noticed no-one in our bunk. Quickly I swapped my clothes for something more comfortable and got into bed, pulling the covers tightly over myself and curling up into a ball. Nothing surrounded me but darkness. I could hear the thumping of my heart, the heaviness of my breath as I tried to take in as much oxygen as possible then finally, my eyes gave in and the warm tears leaked from my eyes. I was completely alone and it was horrible.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep because before I knew it, it was the next morning and the guards were doing their counting rounds. FUCK! I didn't even wake up for count last night. Usually not getting back in time or getting up for count will get you sent to the SHU, yet I was still here, laid in my bed in my bunk which I shared with Alex. I looked around to see where she was and noticed that she was stood outside the bunk ready for count. I quickly sat up and noticed her turn her head around to look at me. I immediately looked straight at the floor, knowing that if I looked at her I would either just run back to her and forgive her or I would start an argument, either way, I would lose. I noticed from the corner of my eye that her body language had dropped once she saw that I wasn't even going to acknowledge her. I couldn't cope with this. I stood up and waited for the guards to say that it was clear to move again.  
We both stepped inside the bunk at the same time, our shoulders brushing against each others. I pulled away instantly and I heard Alex mutter something under her breath.  
"You fucking what?" her head turned around instantly, her mouth agape. "What did you just say under your breath?" she stood there for a moment, as if she was in shock.  
"I'm sorry..." a whisper had escaped her lips.  
"You're sorry?" she was panicking, I could see it in her face "Just do me a favour Alex, leave me the fuck alone. Stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and certainly do not fucking touch me." I turned my back on her straight away, I didn't want to even hear her response or her fucking excuses and pleading. I'd had enough. I grabbed my toiletries and some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Because everyone had only just got up, the bathroom wasn't that busy. Not everyone was as organised as myself, so I had the advantage of being able to grab my things quickly and dart for the showers. I turned on the hot water and let it pour all over me. Showers have always been therapeutic for me. There's just something about how the water feels spraying onto your body that I took comfort in. Unfortunately however, the water pressure wasn't exactly the best here, but it would suffice. I cleaned my body, scrubbing the smell of Alex off of me and wrapped my towel around me. There was already a line forming for the showers and I didn't want to interact with anyone. The only toilet with a door was available so I darted quickly to occupy it. I got myself dried and dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't feel like eating this morning, so after I dropped my toiletries off at my bunk, I headed outside to get some fresh air into my lungs. I found a nice little spot in front of a tree near the track and took solace there, letting my mind trail off and occupy itself with my surroundings. I had never noticed how many birds are actually around us. How they are so free and just fly from branch to branch, from place to place without a care in the world. What I'd give to be able to just spread my wings and fly...

**APOV**

"I'm sorry..." I whispered under my breath. I'd never felt like this before. I'd never felt so much hurt and so shit about myself than what I do now.  
"You're sorry?" Fuck. Piper was in such a rage with me. I just starred at her like a complete moron, I didn't know what else to do. "Just do me a favour Alex, leave me the fuck alone. Stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and certainly do not fucking touch me." I winced at her words as they came out of her mouth. It felt like she had just taken a dagger and punctured it through my heart continuously. I didn't even get to say anything else as she grabbed her things and walked away from me. I sat down on my bed, paralysed for a moment. Should I go after her? Should I leave her be? I sat there debating in my head what to do. I didn't want to anger her more and she made it pretty clear that she needed her space. I sighed and headed to the canteen for breakfast.  
Grabbing my tray, I went and sat at the table with the rest of them.  
"Hey Vause, where's Chapman?" Nichols let out a sly comment. My head shot round to her instantly  
"I don't know, why don't you go and fucking find her and open your fucking mouth again you stupid bitch" Everyone turned and looked at me, forgetting about their morning meal.  
"Any need for that Vause?" Red, she always stood up for Nichols, maybe not this time once she realised what a trouble causing bitch she is when she doesn't get her own way. She had already sold Red out before with Pornstash.  
"Yeah actually Red, there is. This fucker decided to barge in on me & Pipes last night whilst we were spending some time together and go into detail about how I let her fuck me when I fell out with Pipes last time I was in here. I wouldn't mind, but she knew it was a 1 time thing and we had spoken about this when I came back in on the first day." Red's eyes said it all.  
"Nichols, bunk, NOW!" I had a smile on my face as Nichols glared at me. Deserves the fuckwit right. I might have potentially lost Piper forever because of her big fucking mouth.

Breakfast was over and we all made our way to work. I prayed for one of the machines to be broken so that Piper would have to come down and fix it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The day dragged on even worse than what it usually does within these same walls, day in and day out. I hadn't seen Pipes all day. She didn't turn up for breakfast, she didn't turn up for lunch. I knew that I had hurt her but it was killing me not seeing her. I'd just spent all that time away from her and now that we're both back in here she's avoiding me. I watched the clock as it was ticking down to the end of work. 6,5,4,3,2,1... the bell sounded. Thank fuck! I rushed upstairs to our bunk, hoping that I would catch Piper there. I walked into the room and glanced around, there was no sign of her. My heart sank and the tears started flowing. I didn't want anything, not one thing, baring Piper. I laid on my bed and curled up. I'd fucked up. I'd fucked up big this time. But no matter what I did, I couldn't escape her. She was everywhere. She was constantly on my mind and I couldn't even escape her when I shut my eyes. I grabbed the notepad & pen off of the side and began to write.

_My dearest Pipes,_

_Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I know that I've fucked up majorly and I know that I've hurt you, but it's killing me that you won't even look at me. There's no excuses for what I did, I know that, but I promise you now Piper, it meant nothing. She means nothing. All that I care about in this world is you. I'd do anything for you and you know that. Please, please, please, at least give me a chance to prove myself to you. I was just so upset and hurt that I needed to feel something, but I regretted it as soon as I realised what I was doing. It makes me feel sick to think that I did what I did and now I have to live with the consequences of it. I promise you though Piper Chapman, I will do anything and everything to make it up to you. I need you Pipes. I love you so much. I know that you'll probably laugh when you read that part, but I honestly do. It's always been you Piper, always. Since the day that I met you, you stole my heart and it's always belonged to you since, it always will belong to you. Please talk to me, or even write to me if you don't want to have a proper conversation, please._

Eternally yours,

_Al _

_Xxx_

I took the letter and put it under her sheets, knowing that she would receive it once she came to bed. I leant over the separations and asked Jones if she would wake me up once the guards call for count.  
"You not coming to dinner?" She questioned. Jones' was a good woman who ended up in here over a terrible accident.  
"Nah, I don't feel much like eating." She simply nodded her head  
"I'll wake you up when they come. Oh and Vause..." I turned my head back around to her "stop panicking about it. She probably just needs some time." She gave me a sympathetic smile to accommodate her words.  
"I hope so" I turned away and wrapped myself up in my bed and let the darkness take me away.

_*I walked through the hallway into the chapel. Piper had asked me to meet her there since it was our usual spot. I knew exactly what was about to happen. I walked through the doors, my hands already on the bottom of my shirt ready to remove the item of clothing which would soon to be an obstruction. I started thinking about the first time that me and Piper had been together. She was so nervous as I was her first woman that she'd been with, but I was gentle and concentrated on every inch of her body like I usually do, making sure that she has the best experience and the most pleasure possible. I look towards the front of the Chapel where I see Piper already laid on the stage part, completely naked with her legs spread wide apart. I take a closer look as my heart begins to pound. Hands are wrapped around her body and all I can see is curly ginger hair moving from between her legs. Nichols...*_

"ALEX! WAKE UP!" huh? My eyes open, instantly shutting again from the brightness. My face is wet and I'm dripping with sweat. "Alex... Alex you was having a nightmare." I rubbed my hand against my eyes.  
"Piper?" I looked to double check that it was her voice that I was hearing. She was sat on my bed, her hands still holding onto my arms. I took a deep breath and looked away, wiping the tears away from eyes, though it was no good as they continued to flow. The realisation that it was a dream was overwhelming. I didn't know where to look. This time, I was the one who was vulnerable. I didn't want to look at Piper and her see me crying continuously over a nightmare but I didn't want to ignore her either.  
"Thanks for waking me up, kid" I pulled a half-hearted smile across my face, not wanting to look at her.  
"Well you was throwing your hands about and shouting and crying..." great. Now I look like a fucking child who's scared of the Sandman. Her arm lifted from mine and I felt her stroke a piece of my hair away from my face. I shivered instantly at her touch, oh how I had missed her touch. "what happened in your dream?" she whispered as if she was nervous of asking me. I turned my head towards her and made eye contact. I started crying hysterically as soon as I looked deep into her eyes. She wrapped herself around me, pulling me into her, cradling me to comfort me. I didn't speak, I just stayed there, wrapped into her letting out all of the tears that needed to escape from me. She stroked my hair and just stayed there with me, like nothing had happened, as if she had forgotten that she hated me.  
"I read your letter..." my heart paused for moment, missing a beat "but first, what was your dream about?" I clutched onto her clothes as I turned to face my beautiful Pipes.  
"It was just a stupid nightmare. A bit of karma I suppose" I let out an unconvincing laugh  
"Karma?"  
"I had a dream that I went to meet you in the Chapel and when I got there you was laid there, bare and Nichols was..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it  
"Nichols was what?" I looked at her, could she really not know what the end of that sentence was?  
"I know what you're going to say, but I want to hear you say it." Great, she was making me pay this way. I took a deep breath and let the words escape from my mouth  
"Nichols was there, between your legs, fucking eating you out. There I said it" the tears came streaming back down my face.  
"Alex, it was just a dream. You know that I would never in a million years go with her. I go for class. But the reason I wanted to hear you say it was so that maybe you could feel a bit of the hurt that I felt. Imagine, I'd just finished having the most intimate moment with you. I'd just bared my heart and soul and told you the whole story of what happened then had one of the most amazing orgasms of my life then she came in and I get told that you let her touch you! You didn't even fuck her Alex. SHE FUCKED YOU!" I broke down again in her arms  
"I know. I'm so sorry Pipes, honestly I am. I can't deal with this." I got up and ran out of the bunks. I left Piper and hid in a utility closet. I stayed there and continued to cry. I couldn't deal with feeling like this anymore. Clearly Piper will never forgive me for what happened. I was all alone, even in a prison full of women, I was alone and that wasn't going to change when I got out either. I scanned quickly around the room, looking for anything that would cause me to feel something, or nothing at all. My eyes darted to the bright orange extension plug that sat behind the sink. I sat starring at it for a moment, my mind having a battle with itself whether to put it into use or not. I slung one end over the pipe that hung across the top of the room. Standing on the sink to get a better idea of how long it would need to be to end my life. I couldn't go on no more, not now that I wouldn't have Piper in my life, I had no one. I stood there, building up the courage to just move my foot 1 inch away from the small surface edge of the sink.  
"I'm so sorry Piper. Please forgive me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Helloooo again! I'm a bitch for leaving that last chapter like that I know, but I do like cliff hangers =) so this chapter will be concentrating on the events of the previous chapter. Will Alex live or die? We shall find out =) also a huge thankyou to everyone who left reviews, read, followed & favourite my little fic here. It means so much. Enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise :')**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 5: I Can't Live If Living Is Without You**

"_You were my boat and I was your sea, together we'd float so delicately" – You Me At Six_

"Alex, it was just a dream. You know that I would never in a million years go with her. I go for class. But the reason I wanted to hear you say it was so that maybe you could feel a bit of the hurt that I felt. Imagine, I'd just finished having the most intimate moment with you. I'd just bared my heart and soul and told you the whole story of what happened then had one of the most amazing orgasms of my life then she came in and I get told that you let her touch you! You didn't even fuck her Alex. SHE FUCKED YOU!" I realised that I was now shouting at her. I was shouting in the face of the woman who my head was so fucked up over. I fucking love her, I love her still through everything that we've been through but I was just so hurt and fucking pissed off. I didn't cope well with hurt and anger.  
"I know. I'm so sorry Pipes, honestly I am. I can't deal with this." With that, she got up and ran out of the bunks. I sat there, still as a rock with my head in my hands. I was completely torn. Do I go and run after her or do I leave her to have her space? I sat there for 5 minutes, contemplating in my mind what to do. Suddenly I got that dreadful feeling that you get in the pit of your stomach, the one when you know that something isn't right and you can almost feel a pull to go somewhere. I quickly paced through the bunks, exiting them into the corridor. Fuck. I haven't got a clue where she is. I paced down the corridor quickly, my head scanning every room possible to find her. I needed to find Alex. I listen intently for any movement as everyone was still in the canteen. I could hear a faint cry and concentrated on following that sound. It brought me to the end of a very long corridor. My head was moving from left to right, this whole corridor was full of rooms, all of the lights were on except for one in the utility closet. I glanced at it then turned around, Alex wouldn't sit in the dark, she didn't like the dark since she was released from here, it frightened her and I hated that fact. She was such an outgoing and fearless person, but prison had changed her. She became vulnerable. Sure, she wouldn't take any shit from anyone, (baring me) but she faced her fears like the rest of us in here.  
Something was pulling me towards that utility closet though, every time I'd turn my head something would pull my head back round to look at it. Oh fuck it, it's worth a look. I walked up to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. I twisted it and it opened, I instantly reached for the light switch and flicked the light on.

"ALEX!"  
"Shit" I had startled her and she lost her footing. I watched as she dropped and the make shift noose tightened around her neck. Her legs instantly kicking out to find and grounding to push herself back up on.  
"Alex, no! No, no no!" I ran over to her and lifted her legs as far up as I could get them to place them back on the sink. I could hear her gargling and struggling for breath.  
"P...Pipes...Hel...Help me" I was in complete shock. .Fuck! What was she playing at?! I managed to get her legs back onto the sink and jumped up to release her from her noose.  
"ALEX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" I was in such a panic, I'd never been so scared. Alex just carried on crying whilst trying to regain her breath and come around from what she had just tried to do. I couldn't believe that she had just tried to end her own life. In here too. She was going to leave me, forever. I helped her down from the sink and cradled her on the floor. She slung her arms around me, hysterically crying into my shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Piper. I didn't want you to find me. You startled me and I slipped. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just..."  
"You just what Alex? Thought that you would commit suicide? You never meant to hurt me so you thought that you'd just end your own life, just like that? What the fuck do you think I would have done if it would have been someone else that found you and it was too late. Do you not think that it would hurt me if you was dead? Do you really think that I'm that kind of a monster, that I don't care whether you live or die?!" I'd seen red. Maybe I was a bit harsh on her, but she needed to know that she was a fucking idiot for even attempting this, especially after she saw how upset I got when Tricia had hung herself. She looked up at me with her big green eyes, all tear stained.  
"I just thought that you'd be better off without me. I'd lost you Piper. After Nichols... You're the only thing that I have left Piper. You're the only thing that I care about in this world, I have no-one but you and I've lost you. I couldn't live in a world where you wasn't in my life." I couldn't believe this woman. I lowered my tone, hurt by what she had said,  
"Alex..." I cupped her cheek with my hand, making sure that neither of us could brake eye contact, "you didn't lose me, I'm still here aren't I? Do you really think, after everything that we have been through, that I would let that stupid bitch come between us? I know that I was angry, but surely you can see why. I don't actually blame you for doing what you did. It was my fault, I should have never agreed to marry that arse when deep down I knew... I knew that you, me, us... We're inevitable Alex. Please don't ever think that I don't want you in my life." I saw her eyes drop from mine as soon as them words were spoken. She didn't believe that I wanted her in my life. I nudged my hand to get her to look at me. I could see it in her eyes, I knew her inside out and I could tell everything by her eyes. That was Alex's one weakness with me. "Alex, you are my life babe. I've never stopped loving you, since I first saw you in that bar, my feelings haven't changed. I fucking love you. Please, don't ever think any different. I'd die for you Alex Vause. What do you think that I would have done if you had of died? Huh?" She starred at me for a moment, contemplating in her head what to say, deciding what she thinks that I would have done. She shrugged her shoulders as if it wouldn't have phased me. "I'd have been straight after you. Do you honestly think that my mind doesn't work the same as yours? I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist Alex. I should have never have left you that day all them years ago, but things happen for a reason and we're back with each other now. Please Alex, I'm begging you, please, don't ever do anything like this again." I had tears streaming down my face, I just couldn't describe enough in words how much she means to me. It pains me that she doesn't think that I feel the same way about her that she does towards me.  
"I promise." She whispered.

I placed a kiss on her lips and she immediately responded, kissing me with so much passion.  
"I didn't think I'd get to feel you on me again. That's all that was on my mind when..." I shushed her and kissed her again, mirroring the same passion and urgency that she'd shown me. Our hands found their way around each others bodies, imbedding in each others hair, both of us wanting to take control. I let Alex take control, knowing that she needed to feel in control of something and I'd happily oblige. She ripped my top away from my skin, literally ripped it off of me and threw the fabric to the side. She nipped and bit her way down my neck and onto my chest, picking and wrapping my legs around her waist and lowering us both onto the floor. It was cold against my bare back, but it was soothing also. Continuing to bite and mark me in all the area's where I could hide the marks, she made her way down my stomach until she reached the hem of my pants. Curling her fingers around the thin fabric, they were dismissed from me within seconds and replaced by her hands, grabbing and feeling me with such urgency. I was already wet but she sent me to a whole new level. She placed a light kiss on my throbbing 'tutu' and brought her head back up to me, kissing my lips. I opened my mouth, letting our tongues fight for dominance as she parted my legs and lined her fingers with my coating. My hips bucked instantly, I wanted to feel her so bad and she knew. She pushed two fingers inside me and we started our moment of bliss. No drama, no speaking, no crying, no thoughts. Just us, lost in each other.

"Chapman, Vause." We both looked at Bennet who was stood outside our bunk. He came in, quickly scanning the area to make sure that no other CO's were watching. "I'm on duty tonight" with that he winked and exited our bunk. We looked at each other, both displaying the same huge smile across our face. Alex patted on the space in front of where she was laid.  
"Come be my little spoon?" I smiled at her in pure bliss,  
"Always" I went and laid next to her, our bodies fitting together perfectly. I took a deep breath of bliss as Alex's hand made its way over my body and clung to me, pulling me deeper into her as she nuzzled her head into the nape of my neck.  
"I love you kid" I could feel her heartbeat on my back and I'm sure she could feel mine beat faster as I said the same back. We stayed there, enjoying each other's company, no words spoken until we heard footsteps pacing towards our bed. Alex was instantly up, resting her body weight on one elbow, popping her head over me to see who it was.

"Vause..." I recognised that voice anywhere.  
"Fuck off Nichols! You do not get to speak to her! Do you hear me!" I had manoeuvred myself from the bed and the comfort of Alex and was stood square with the fucking bitch. " . . . ." I made sure I pronounced every word so that she knew not to come between me and Alex again. Her eyes were glancing between me and Alex. "Don't fucking look at her" my hand connected with her cheek, everyone heard the slap that Nichols had just received off me. She stood there, holding the side of her face whilst looking at Alex. I turned around and noticed that she was now sat up properly and had a proud look upon her face.  
"Vause. You gonna let her do that to me?" My eyes flickered between the two, however once Alex had met my gaze, I knew right there what was going to happen.  
She stood up from the bed, her height being a big advantage to her and came up behind me, snaking her hands around my waist and pulling me into her, resting her head on my shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on my neck.  
"I'd do as she says Nichols. We're through, we're not mates no more, not after what happened. You took it too far and read far too much into it when you knew exactly what it was. My heart belongs to Pipes." Her husky voice had obviously taken it's toll on Nichols as stood there, bewildered by what she had said.  
"Go... NOW!" I shouted at her before the assault changed from a slap to worse. She stumbled out of the cubical and walked out of the bunks, looking back in disbelief at what had just happened. I continued to watch the door, making sure that she knew that I meant business. She wasn't fucking my life with Alex again. I was torn away from my stare when Alex turned me around to face her. Placing her glasses on the top of her head and resting her hands at the bottom of my back.  
"Nice to see you so protective Pipes. I've always loved your feistiness" she chuckled to herself. I leant on my tip toes and gave her a kiss, knowing that there wasn't much left to be said. Until I got that same gut feeling in my stomach again.  
I knew that this wasn't the end of it, if anything, it was just the beginning...

**A/N: SHE LIVES! I didn't have the heart to kill Alex off, plus she's my favourite character =) The next few chapters will be about Vauseman's relationship again & then some new inmates arrive at Lichfield. Seem's that both Alex & Piper had a few more skeletons in the closet than what they both originally knew. Thanks for reading guys & please feel free to leave a review, let me know what you would like to see happen between Vauseman and if there's anything that you think I could have done better. Much love.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**A/N: Hey! I know that the last chapter was a bit short and not a lot to it, I apologise. I shall try to make it up with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reading my little story here. Please keep commenting with your reviews! I'd love some idea's on where you guys want me to go with this, all suggestions are welcome. I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 6: Old Friends**

"_Don't look for someone who will solve all your problems; look for someone who will face them with you"_

It had been 3 months since the incident in the utility closet. It had been 3 months since I last spoke to Nichols. Everyday, she would glare at me in the canteen. Every time her laundry was due, she would place her bag on the counter and just walk away. I felt guilty about what happened that day when Piper slapped her across the face, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. We had a good friendship before, sure we was always flirty with each other, but I just thought that was how was we was each other, I never read anything into it until that day when I needed someone. When I needed to feel something. Nichols was just there.  
I sat opposite my beautiful prison wife as we tucked into our breakfasts. The Spanish were still running the kitchen and as much as I love Red, they know how to make a good meal. I looked deep into Pipers eyes as she ate, wondering what was going through her head. I always tried to figure her thoughts out. I can usually read her like an open book but it had been different a lately. She had learnt how to keep her cards close to her chest. I glanced around the room to see if any CO's were watching us, I took my hand an placed it on hers giving it a gentle squeeze  
"Pipes..." she lifted her head up at me, the corners of her lips were coated in the remainders of her eggs, "you don't have to close up with me, tell me what's on your mind... please."  
She continued to chew the remainder of her food in her mouth whilst shrugging her shoulders. I let out a sigh as my shoulders dropped along with my head  
"I've just got a weird feeling today. Something's not right..." she turned and looked over to where we used to sit for our meals, looking straight at Nichols and turned her head back around to face my own. I squeezed her hand again, it's the most that I could comfort her whilst we were in front of so many.  
"It'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about" she frowned at my response and gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"Yeah well my gut isn't usually wrong Vause" she shot me a disapproving glance and I had to admit defeat. Piper had the best gut instinct that I'd ever seen on a woman. We both went back to eating the rest of our breakfasts. The silence was killing me. These past 3 months had been difficult for me. I was struggling with handling my emotions and Piper was still on guard with Nichols. I sat there debating what to say to her. Do I talk about what we could do at dinner? Do I talk to her about the situation? Giving up, I decided to ask for her opinion on something that had been bugging me.  
"Pipes, can I ask for your opinion on something?" her head shot up  
"Sure baby, what is it?" her tone was softer now. This is the Piper that I love. The one who can show so much emotion in such few words, give you all her undivided attention and listen to what you have to say.  
"Well, I've been thinking..." I bit my lip nervously and toyed with my glasses, acting like a petty schoolgirl. "You know since I have, um, a bit of trouble, like, opening up... talking about things..." her eyes were piercing into mine, completely blocking every one else in the room out as she nodded at me to continue, "well, I was thinking, that maybe it might help if I wrote them down..." I nervously looked up at her, bracing myself for the laugh to escape from her lips, but it never came  
"I think that's a good idea Al. You could make it into a little journal maybe? It would help you get some things off of your chest" We both smiled at each other  
"So you don't think that it's pathetic?" she shot her eyes to me, questioning why I would think such a thing.  
"No, it's not pathetic at all. If it's going to help you get back to you, then go for it Al. What do you have to lose?" I smiled at her, I love how this woman could make me feel so safe and supported throughout life. "If you'd like, I could write one too and then maybe we could swap to see what each other has written since we're both pretty shit at talking to one another properly a lately?" a huge grin appeared across my face. I nodded to confirm her idea. I wouldn't have minded her reading my journal anyway, but now I can get to see what's happening in her mind too.  
"I'll get the pads and pens on next break. We can both start tonight." She gave me a reassuring smile and we both headed out to start our day's work.

_* ,  
Entry 1;_

_So this is my first entry into this journal. I actually don't know what to write...  
Today has been an okay day. I haven't felt too bad and I got to spend some time with Pipes. It's strange how even when I write her name a smile automatically spreads across my face. She has been my rock over the last few months, well, for the last few years... 10 years to be exact. Even after we broke up and with everything that's happened since, she's always been the first thought in the morning and my last thoughts at night. It's because of her that I'm writing this right now. Without her support through this, I would have either have been in Max, psychiatric or dead by now.  
It pains me to think of all the times that I've hurt her and let her down, but I vow to make a change to that. She doesn't know this yet, but I've been talking to a few of the Admin staff and we've agreed that if I keep my head down and stay out of trouble, do a few extra shifts here and there, my release date can be altered. I'll be getting out of Lichfield the same day as Piper.  
Work was slow today, the time dragged dramatically, probably due to the fact that I was clock watching. I just wanted to get back to my bunk that I share with my amazing girlfriend. She really is the highlight of all of this shit, even if it was me who turned her into the police.  
Speaking of, she's just arrived into our block, so this will be it for now._

_Al.*_

I turned my head up and placed the journal under my pillow. I didn't want Piper to read it yet as I was still getting used to the idea of writing. She skipped into our bunk with a smile on her face.  
"What's making you shit rainbows skippy?" I mocked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me in response,  
"Nothing, I'm just happy that you seem happier" she placed a kiss on my cheek, not even checking for any guards. "Have you made an entry into your journal yet?" I swallowed hard and nodded my head,  
"Yeah, but I don't want you to read it yet if that's okay?" She raised her eyebrow at me. "I just need a few days to get used to the idea of writing a journal and feeling comfortable with it..." she smiled at me, understanding the vulnerability issues that I have when it comes to personal stuff and emotions. "Have you made any entries yet?" I returned the question.  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." I cocked my head to the side with a bewildered look on my face  
"Oh, so it's like that is it?" I teased.  
"I'll show you mine when I see yours" she winked and we both erupted in laughter like we were little children. I looked around the draws in our bunk to found my toiletry bag.  
"I'm off for a shower" Piper nodded her head in acknowledgement "wanna join?" her head lifted instantly, she didn't need asking twice. She grabbed her bag and we made our way down to the bathroom. I couldn't help but watch her as she showered. I always found her so entrancing whenever we had previously taken a shower together. The way that the soap buds stick and then flow down her body, I couldn't focus my mind on anything else. Absentmindedly washing my own body whilst staring at Piper, she was mirroring my ever move. Her eyes were locked onto mine too. I groaned at the frustration, wanting her, needing her so badly.  
"Soon baby" she flashed a wink at me.

We made our way back to our bunk, ready for count. Bennett passed us, clicking twice to mark our count. He gave us both a sly wink, letting us know that once again, he was on guard tonight and we could easily rest together. He was one of the nice guards at Litchfield and had always been rather rational with the 'lesbian contact' ruling that Litchfield preserved. He didn't perv like pornstash did, I think he just wanted to treat us like human beings. We might be in prison, but we still have feelings too.  
The count was confirmed and I went to my bed, pulling the journal out from beneath my pillow. "Don't mind if I quickly write do you?" Piper shuck her head  
"Not at all, be done quick though, I need my big spoon" I smiled at her without even realising. Quickly I jotted down a quick paragraph;

_*Entry 2;_

_So me and Pipes just took a shower, separately unfortunately. This woman still to this day has me compelled to her. I've got a plan in my head which I'm not going to write down in here because I want it to be a surprise for her. I just hope that it all goes the way that I want to go and it all works out. I'm in such a happy place right now so I'm going to put my pen down and put my journal away as I'm needed to do my duties as 'big spoon' to my wife. I must be in heaven surely.  
Al*_

I practically threw the journal under my pillow, laid down and patted on my bed , letting Piper know that I was ready for her to come to bed. She dove up and settled her body into my own. It still makes me smile how her body fits so perfectly into mine. I drape my arm over her body as she entwines her fingers with my own and holds my hand close to her chest.  
"Sweet dreams kid, I love you" I whisper into her ear  
"I love you too Al"  
Within minutes we're both fast asleep in each others arms. This is what I want, what I need. Her, for ever, for life.

"Vause, Chapman!" Ugh, I open my eyes groggily at the sound of Bennett's voice. I lean over grabbing my glasses and sit up.  
"Morning to you too" he laughs at my response knowing that I'm not a morning person what so ever.  
"We've got new inmates today, just thought I'd give you both the heads up after Chapman's experience with Soso last time" I let a little laugh escape from my mouth remembering what Piper had told me about her encounter with the newbie. 'I'm a lone wolf and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' this woman had the most unusual ways of surprising me every time she had to mark her territory and put her foot down.  
"Pipes..." I gave her a nudge on her arm. She wasn't exactly the best person on a morning neither, "Pipes, wake up. C'mon!" She shot up from the bed, startled then slumped back down with her head in her hands.  
"Ughhhh, you know how much I hate mornings babe!" grumpy Piper this morning.  
"I know, but Bennett just came to wake us up to give us the heads up..." I knew that this would peak her interest as she always likes to know the happenings of this institution.  
"Why, what's happening?" her voice was worried. Great, I'd fucking frightened her  
"Just to tell us that new inmates are arriving..." she raised an eyebrow at me  
"You woke me up, to tell me, that new inmates are coming. Are you been fucking serious right now?!" I instantly mirrored her tone and attitude  
"Well, Bennett thought that he would let you know after your last experience with Soso, just in case there's anymore 'activists' who decide to cling onto you. Fucking hell Pipes, he was looking out for you." Her face dropped, knowing that she had over-reacted and that she should be thankful for having a guard like Bennett.  
"Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm just not very good at being woke up on a morning and having to digest information. My brain doesn't process. Thank you for letting us know" she flashed an embarrassed/guilty smile at him  
"It's no problem. But it is breakfast time so I thought I'd wake you up anyways" he toddled off back to his office with a smile on his face, knowing that he actually had made friends with a pair of convicts and that Piper had apologised to him. I turned back around and glared at Piper, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' at me and began to get dressed for a new day doing the same shit.  
"Ugh..." she stretched her arms out at high as she could get them above her, releasing the tension in her shoulders from being asleep. As she brought them down I heard her shoulders crack.  
"I'll give you a massage tonight if you like?" her head spun around excitedly, "well, that's if you behave yourself today Miss Chapman" I gave her a mischievous wink and received a kiss from her.  
"Sounds good to me baby. Suppose we should go to breakfast and prepare for the newbies then huh?" I nodded my head to agree with her. Taking my hand in hers, we made our way down to the canteen and queued for our morning meal.  
"I wonder who'll be coming in?" Piper's mind was like a ticking bomb. She was always questioning things and subjects, she always had done. That's probably one of the reasons why she's so smart. I simply shrug my shoulders, not knowing who will be walking through them doors.

Breakfast was over and we made our way towards work. I left Piper at the split of the corridors as I headed down to the laundry room and she made her way to the electrical room. I gave her a quick kiss before we parted for the day.  
"Hey Vause!" I spun my head around to see Morello  
"Hey Morello, you showing the newbies around?"  
"Well that's my job you know. How you doing anyways? It sucks that I don't really see you or Chapman anymore." She pulled a puppy dog look upon her face. I did genuinely miss the gang, but there was just too much tension there between myself, Pipes and Nichols that if I wanted to get out at the same time as my love, I had to avoid it  
"I know. I'm doing good, better now thanks. Yourself? And you should swing by some time. I know that Pipes would love to see you." She flashed a huge smile at this comment, knowing that Piper had told her before that she love Morello for how she treat her when she was first put in Litchfield.  
"Yeah, tell her I'll swing by after work today. Oh and Vause, this is our new inmate... Vause, Sylvia, Sylvia, Vause" The dark haired girl came into view from the back of Morello.  
"You..."  
"Hello again Alex."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth and spat the words at her  
"Awh what, no welcome hug Alex? In fact, I haven't seen you since you was in our bed with that blonde bitch."  
"PIPER... Her name is Piper" I growled at her. Morello's face was flicking back and forth between us both.  
"You two already know each other?" she asked  
"Oh, yeah. I used to be her girlfriend" Sylvia said it loud enough so that everyone could hear. I instantly thought of Piper, fuck. Piper...

**A/N: So I thought that I would bring a bit more drama into it =) How will Piper react once Alex tells her who's there new inmate? Please don't forget to comment with your reviews please! If you have any idea's on what you would like to see happen in my little story please comment or pm me. Thanks again guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the interest and the support! I can't tell you how much it means that you all like my little story here! =) So in the previous Chapter we saw Sylvia enter into Litchfield and make herself known to Alex... we shall see how that pans out and how Piper will react. I'm trying to make the chapters more lengthy, however I am currently writing with a splint on my wrist so please bare with me =) **_**Just a warning that there is some upsetting and sensitive parts in this chapter.**_** Don't forget to leave a review on my little story with idea's or comments about it, I really appreciate it. Thanks guys & enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 7: The Bitch Is Back**

_*And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars* - Beth Revis_

My face was horrified.  
"Vause...Vause" I snapped out of my stare as Morello was shaking my arm. I looked at her then looked back at Sylvia  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I couldn't deal with this right now. I was just getting back on track with Piper and with myself and then this cunt decides to show up. She smiled at me, proud that she was in here. I raised my fist and Morello jumped in  
"Vause, c'mon... You'll end up getting yourself locked up in the SHU. Piper won't want that"  
"She's here? Fucking unbelievable" Both Morello and I turned at her. Both our eyes glazing into hers. I walked up to her so we was within centimetres from each other.  
"You stay the fuck away from me and you stay the fuck away from Piper. Do you understand that." I didn't need to shout it at her, she knew full well what I was capable of doing and that I meant every word that I just said. I turned and walked away from them, not even waiting a response from Slyvia and head to work.

As soon as break was here, I practically ran to find Piper. She was laid on her bed with her journal and pen in hand scribbling away.  
"Pipes..." her head came away from her pad and she sat up instantly  
"What's up? Al, sit down..." I took a seat at the side of her, she grabbed my hand and moved my hair away from my face. She was always so gentle with me in times like this "What's up baby?" I took a deep breath and looked at our hands together as I said the words to her  
"Sylvia's here" Her body completely froze. I turned my head up towards her, nervous to see the expression on her face which was complete shock  
"S...Sylvia as in you ex Sylvia?" I nodded to confirm  
"Morello was just showing her around whilst I was on my way to the laundry room and we got talking then she introduced us not knowing that we already know each other."  
"What!? Why? Why the fuck is she here? What did she say to you?" I couldn't handle the 20 questions from Piper but it was to be expected.  
"I don't know why she's here. She tried to be funny and then I nearly punched her and she knows that you're in here too and I warned her away. I told her to stay the fuck away from both of us"  
"She knows I'm in here too?! Great. Fucking GREAT! So I should be expecting another fucking shit on the floor." I looked at her and accidently let out a little giggle. Trust Piper, she's just found out that my ex, the woman who punched her in the face is now in prison with us and the first thing that comes to mind is that Sylvia is going to put another shit outside her home, which in this case would be our bunk. "It's not funny Alex. I've just survived one fucking nut job and now I've to face another" Piper hated violence. That fight that she had with Tucky was the first fight that she'd really had and she didn't stop. She was scared that if it happened again that she could potentially kill them.  
I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, stroking her hair, "You've got nothing to worry about Pipes. You're more than capable of defending yourself as you've proven and besides, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you" I kissed her head in an attempt to try and wipe any anxiety that was there.

**PPOV**

It had been 5 days since I found out that Sylvia was now in Litchfield. I didn't know whether I was more angry or scared of what would happen once she was assigned a bunk and she was settled. I'd noticed at dinner's that she had been sitting with Nichols, which was no surprise really. They had 2 things in common, a mutual enemy (me) and the fact that they'd both been with Alex, my Alex. She sat there every opportunity possible with Nichols and kept sniggering then they both would look over at me & Alex and carry on. I was beginning to lose my patients and this was being made clear to Al. I kept snapping at her, irritated by the fact that we both was just letting them get away with it.  
"Babe, just calm down. She'll get her comeuppance. Karma's a bitch remember" Alex was trying to calm me down which just made me even more mad. We made our way back to our bunk as evening meal was over and I wanted to spend some time with my prison wife. Alex came straight over and laid on my bed with me, pulling me into her body so I could find some comfort.  
"Pipes..." I lifted my head to see her "Please don't let that woman bother you. We've just started get on track, please don't let her ruin it." I nodded my head at her in agreement, but how could I not worry?  
"Think I'm gonna go take a shower. Might do me some good to calm down" Alex nodded her head as she knew that showers were the best thing for me  
"Want me to come with?" I looked at her, I wanted some alone time but didn't want to push her away. She must have seen the deliberation on my face, "I'll give you some alone time."  
"I don't mean..."  
"It's okay Pipes" she interrupted my attempt to save myself from looking like a complete arsehole "I know that you don't mean it in a bad way. I'll be here waiting for my little spoon all fresh" I smiled at her. I was so happy that Alex knew me so well and that she complied with my feelings and little habits. I cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply  
"I love you"  
"I know kid, I love you too"  
I grabbed my toiletries and headed down to the showers. Placing my towel on the side, I turned the shower on letting the water run freely onto my body. Closing my eyes as I scrubbed the soap over my body, I remembered all them years ago when me and Alex first started sharing showers. How we never really got clean because we were so occupied with each other. Humming in bliss, I was interrupted when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and turned around to find Sylvia at the entrance to my shower cubical.  
"Hello again Piper" I watched as her eyes scanned over my naked body, my hand instantly reached out for my towel. "Oh, I don't think that you'll be needing that" I looked at her confused as she ripped the towel out of my hand  
"What the fuck do you think that you're doing Sylvia? Thought that Alex had already warned you off" I quickly glanced to see if anyone else was here with her and I couldn't spot anyone. Unfortunately, she picked up on this  
"I wouldn't worry, we're alone. I made sure of that"  
"What do you want?" my patient was wearing thin  
"You. I want you Piper." I looked at her, what the fuck does she mean she wants me? "Yeah, you hurt me when Alex chose you over me, but I want to see what all the fuss is about" She took a step closer to me, entering my cubical  
"Back the fuck away from me." I pushed her back but she came back to the same spot "I'm with Alex you fucking moron. Look, I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know that she was with you all them years ago, but fuck me Sylvia, it was 10 years ago!" her eyes were scanning my body again and she kept licking and biting on her bottom lip  
"I don't care how long ago it was Piper and that is my exact intention... to fuck you" She stepped closer grabbing my left hand in hers. My right automatically swung and hit her on her cheek bone. "You just don't get it do you. You don't have a choice in this" She took out a number of weapons from her pockets. "I already know where you and that slut sleep, I know Alex remember so I know that she also spends a lot of time in the library oh and in the laundry room where she works." She cocked her eyebrow up at me, running the razorblade across my face, not to mark just to make her point. "So..." she took a step back, almost excited "here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to fuck you. Here. Now."  
"Like hell you are" I spat at her and punched her again.  
"I really don't want to do this Piper" She had her forearm pinning me against the cubical and the razor pointing at my neck, even if I'd had done the same thing that I did with Tucky, the blade would penetrate into my jugular and I'd bleed to death. "So, once again, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to walk out of here and go back to Alex and act like nothing ever happened. Do you understand that?" I spat in her face again.  
"I won't fucking let you touch me you fucking slut." She shuck her head and moved the blade from my neck to just below my collarbone and slid it across. I winched at the pain and watched as the blood started flowing down my chest.  
"I don't really think that you're in any position to protest, do you?" She kicked my legs apart from each other and used a make shift sling to tie my arm to the shower pipe.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! HEEELLLLPPPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, her hand came up and covered my mouth.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she held the blade against my throat again with the hand she was using to keep my other arm in her control. Her free hand made its way along my body, I was squirming at her touch. Tears burnt in my eyes as I realised what was about to happen. I was all alone and I prayed for someone to come, to save me from this, but it never happened.

"Do I not make you wet?" sarcasm abrupt in her voice as she forcefully entered me. I yelped at the pain and the feeling of her as she roughly forced her fingers in and out of me. My body was going into shock and crumbling from the trauma that was happening. "Bet Alex never fucks you like this does she?"  
My eyes darted at her "No, because she doesn't fucking rape me" I managed to say to her in-between my cries. She finally stopped after what seemed a lifetime and left me to drop on the floor.  
"Well thanks for that Piper and remember..." she held the blade towards my face this time, "if you say anything to anyone, this can be used more than one time"

I sat there on the ground, curled up as she left the showers. I broke down immediately. What had just happened? I'd just been raped and now Alex's life was in danger too. I stayed on the ground as the water from the shower kept pouring over me, washing my own tears away. I didn't know how long I'd been in here but I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't escape the sobs that came from inside me.

"Pipes!? Piper are you still in here?!" I heard the running footsteps. "Pipes are you crying... What the fuck!? What happened?" Alex ran into the cubical, turning the shower off and pulling me towards her. I stayed there, like a dead weight as she pulled me in to cradle me. She noticed the cut on my chest, her hand went towards it  
"No!" I screamed and stood up, grabbing the towel off the side I ran into the toilet cubical and locked the door.  
"Piper... Pipes, what happened? Please!" I sat there on the toilet, shaking and crying uncontrollably. Alex kept banging on the door "Pipes please! Let me in!"  
"GO AWAY!" I screamed at her  
"Piper, please..." her voice softened and my heart sank. My trembling hand unlocked the door and I looked up at her, instantly crying again. She came into the toilet and locked the door so we were alone. "Pipes, babe, what happened?" she crouched down so that she could look up at my face and inspect the wound to my chest. "I'm just gonna get some tissue and clean this up, is that okay?" My eyes followed to the slice in my chest where the blood was still escaping from. I hesitantly nodded, silently giving her permission to try and stop the bleed. "Fuck kid. Who did this to you?" I didn't respond, I just kept staring at the floor, at anything baring Alex. "Pipes, I need you to tell me what happened." I took a deep breath, my sobs starting to wear away.  
"I can't... I... I just can't..." the tears started escaping again.  
"Fuck sake" Alex wrapped her hand around me cautiously  
"It's okay. I know it's you" I flung myself into her arms, holding onto her so tightly as she nestled her hand through the back of my head  
"Ey..." she said as she was stroking my hair "Pipes, is that wound from a razorblade on your chest?" her voice was soft and soothing considering the topic that we was talking about. I remembered what Sylvia had said about telling Alex, but I nodded to confirm her suspicions anyway. "Oh Pipes..." she kissed my head and pulled my in tighter to her. "Was this fucking Sylvia?" I pulled away instantly, the terror I felt at just hearing her name. The terror I felt as I realised what she'd said that she would do if Alex found out. But it was too late "She's fucking dead" I pulled on Alex's arm as she tried to leave.  
"Please Al, please don't leave me" in an instant, her face had completely changed. I needed her right now and she knew that. "Please..." I whispered again  
"I'm not going anywhere kid. I promise." She placed her lips on mine and promised me over and over that she wasn't going anywhere.

We both came out of the toilet and she helped me as I started to get dried and dressed. I was sat on the bench as she was rubbing the towel on my feet and up my calf's until she stopped abruptly  
"Pipes, why are the insides of your thighs bruised?" my eyes opened widely at the realisation of the marks. I looked at them myself, but I don't know why I was surprised that the bruising had came out instantly with what that bitch had just done. Alex was looking up at me with such concern in her eyes, I could see that she was piecing the puzzle together herself without me having to say a word. She tried to inspect the bruises more but I told her no and quickly covered up my legs. Her eyes were darting between my own, silently looking for confirmation about her suspicions.  
"No..." she looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears, "No, no, no, no, no... Pipes, tell me that she didn't, please tell me that it's just my head getting carried away... Please" her voice was breaking at this point. Tears were streaming down both of our eyes. I cupped her head in my hand, Alex instantly needing support. I just looked at her, dumbfounded and that was all the confirmation that she needed.

She sat back on the floor in front of me with her head in her hands, her sobs escaping her until she looked up at me. "Pipes I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm going to kill her. She won't ever lay a finger on you again. I'll get her Pipes..."  
"You can't..." I barely whispered out to her but she heard me  
"What do you mean I can't? You honestly think that I'm going to let her get away with this? Fuck sake Piper, look at what she's done to you! I should have come with you, I knew that I should have fucking come with you"  
"NO ALEX! It was my decision to come down here on my own. And you can't, because..." I took a deep breath and looked at my love's teary eyes "You can't because you can't know. She threatened to kill us both if I told anyone. She already knows everything about us. Our bunks, our work, everything Alex. She's going to kill us both if you do anything" my sobs came back again, my heart breaking that Alex didn't know what to do. We both just sat there, in each others company, not saying a word because silence was what we both needed right now.

"Vause, Chapman?" my head snapped at the sound of Bennett's voice  
"Yeah we're in here." I replied, Alex was still staring at the ground, paralysed by her thoughts. He popped his head around and noticed my face and Al just sat there, I shuck my head, telling him not to ask any questions, his voice softened  
"It's count time, I'd leave you here but you know how it is" I nodded and shuck Alex's arm  
"Al... Alex c'mon babe, we've to go back for count" her head turned towards me, she looked lost. Her eyes were blank. I repeated again that we needed to go back for count, this time managing to get her to move.

We got to our bunks and stood there for count, Alex's expression still not changing. "Babe, you need to at least look human." She head spun around instantly  
"And how the fuck am I meant to do that when..." I widened my eyes and she realised what she had just said  
"The same way that I'm going to fucking have to. Considering it was ME who it fucking happened to Al. I need you Al..." her eyes softened at my words and she entwined her fingers with mine, "I need you to be as strong as I'm trying to be. Please. It's just for now." She inhaled as much oxygen as her lungs would allow and nodded her head slightly at my request. "Thank you."

Count was cleared and Alex went to her bed to grab her pad and pen. I walked over to her and took them off her,  
"Not tonight, please." She looked at me confused  
"But I thought that..." I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.  
"Please. Tonight, I just need you." She looked at me and nodded silently. I laid down next to her and positioned myself as 'little spoon' as I had done many times before. She was stiff though and didn't know how to react. I leant over and grabbed her arm, bringing it over my own body, encouraging her to fit perfectly behind me like usual. "Al, please, you don't have to worry about me being jumpy. I know it's you, I just need you to be like we usually are, please." She moved my hair away from my neck and placed a kiss there whilst nestling her body behind my own, pulling me into her tightly, never wanting to let go.  
"I love you so much Piper Chapman" she kissed my neck again, a tear rolling down at the same time.  
"I love you too Al. We'll be okay, everything will get sorted." I placed a kiss on the back of her hand to let her know that I wasn't going to let this slide either. Alex already knew and I was going to make this bitch pay.

**A/N: Heyyy! Just want to apologise now if I upset anyone with this chapter. But it all leads to a great plan ahead for Vauseman! Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave your comments and reviews, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That last Chapter was horrible for me to write but I thought that it would lead to a good plot... A big thank you to everyone who's been interested in this little story & a big thank you to Justine for her reviews and interest in this! So I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to comment & review! All reviews are welcome & idea's too! Also we'll see how Nichols has played her part in this. I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 8: The Awakening**

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door I, Want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore" – Maroon 5_

*"_No!" I screamed but no one was there to hear me. All I could hear was her laugh. All I could feel was her. I thrashed my arm about. "GET OFF ME!" I escaped in my sobs..._*

"Pipes... Piper..." I felt a rough shaking on my arm and my eyes instantly darted open. I was gasping for air, the sweat pouring off of me. "Pipes, you was having a bad dream." The tears started pouring from my eyes as I realise that I was in bed with Alex and I was reliving the event. Alex shushed my and held me tight to her, stroking my hair and gently placing kisses on my head.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered to her. Her body froze as she heard my words. She turned my head to face her,  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one apologising. That horrible fucking bitch. I will find out Piper, I will find out who helped her and she will pay for what she did. I promise." I looked up into my loves eyes, I noticed how much that it had affected her too. The dark circles that surrounded her teary stained eyes, I knew then that she hadn't slept. I nodded and stayed silent, hiding my head in the crook of her neck and curling up into her. I don't know how long I was there before I fell asleep.

I woke up to myself being wrapped around Alex as she had her head nestled in one of her books. I stirred as my eyes adjusted to the bright light and she instantly released the book from her grasp, placing her hand on my head.  
"Morning kid"  
"Morning" I attempted a smile at her but she knew that my smile wasn't going to be the same for a while.  
"Did you sleep okay this time? You wasn't stirring or anything" her voice held such concern in it's tone  
"Yeah... Did you not sleep at all?" she shuck her head from side to side and I pulled her a disapproving look. "Pipes, how could you expect to sleep? I was too worried about you" my hand cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with my thumb. I didn't need to say any words to her, she knew perfectly what I was saying by my actions. "I love you too" she placed a kiss on the top of my head. I sat up in an attempt to at least try and make it through the day. My body ached so badly and I was exhausted.  
"Al..." I looked at her, "would... would you come to the bathroom with me?" my eyes darted at the floor, embarrassed that I was too scared to go by myself  
"Course I will. I wouldn't want you going there by yourself Pipes, I wouldn't put you through that." I smiled at her to say thank you and we both grabbed our things.  
I started making my way down the corridor with Alex in tow, my legs were aching so much from the bruising that I had to stop a few times. Every time I winced in pain, Alex was there at the side of me, calming me down and allowing me to regain my breath and my strength. We walked in together into the bathroom. My eyes instantly locking onto the shower cubical that I was in. I froze dead in my tracks, not able to move, just staring at it.  
"Pipes..."  
"I... I can't move" I noticed Alex looking at me, debating what to do.  
"I'm gonna pick you up okay? We'll go around the other side to the toilets, you can have a wash in there" I nodded at her, appreciating that she was telling me what she was about to do whilst I was in this state. Her arms swept my legs up as my back was supported too. She carried me bridal style to the sinks. I stayed there, like a zombie, still unable to move. She sat me on the spaces in-between the sinks in fear that I might fall over if I stayed stood upright. Placing my bag on the side, removing the soap and wash cloth and leaving it on the side. "You want me to give you a quick wipe down?" I nodded at her in response. The bathroom was empty, we were all alone so I didn't mind. She ran the water, not too hot but not too cold, just perfect, how she knows I like it. She dipped the cloth in the water and applied the soap, rubbing it in with her hand to release the soapy bubbles. I removed my clothing and sat there as she began to wash me. Once she had got to my torso, I saw her eyes lock onto the wound that laid on my chest. The scab had formed but it looked pretty bad, it would surely leave a scar. I winced as she washed around it even though she was being as gentle as she could.  
"Shit, I'm sorry baby, I'm being as gentle as possible but it needs to be cleaned. You've still got a bit of blood on you" I nodded at her, understanding that it needed to be done and that she wasn't doing it intentionally. I looked down at my legs, feeling ashamed and vulnerable when I noticed the bruising had come out even more now. Alex's eyes followed my own and she too just stared at my thighs. I watched as a tear rolled off her face and onto my leg. "Fuck, I'm so sorry baby." She fell onto her knees, it hurt her to see me like this. I quickly finished getting washed and started to re-dress myself. Alex just stood there, in shock at what the morning had to offer us when we was just 30 minutes in. The panic and pain in her eyes was overwhelming her and myself. I took her hand and pulled her close to reassure her  
"Al, c'mon babe. Look, I need you okay. I need you to be strong right now, because if you can't be strong for me then how am I meant to act?" her eyes pierced through my own, she was questioning whether I was trying to bullshit her or whether I did genuinely just tell her that. She nodded and placed a kiss on my hand as we started to pack our stuff away.

"You enjoy your shower yesterday Chapman?" I hadn't even heard anyone come into the bathroom, but recognised the voice straight away  
"You. It was fucking you?!"  
Nichols laughed and made her way into one of the cubicles to shower.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I looked at Alex, her fists were clenched and she had a murderous look within her eyes.  
"Piper, if you still want to play this your way, I suggest that you get me the fuck out of here now" she whispered to me through her gritting teeth. I took Alex's hand, not letting Nichols have the satisfaction and made our way out of the bathroom. I'd never seen Alex so angry as she paced back up to our bunk.  
"Al! Alex wait!" I called out to her as I couldn't keep up with her pace. She snapped her head around, realising that I couldn't keep up then turned back to face the other way, accidently knocking into Daya.  
"Whoa, watch where the fuck you're going white girl" Alex looked at her, her hands leapt towards her, gripping her shirt and pinning her against the wall.  
"ALEX! NO!" I ran, somehow, to her and tried to loosen her grip on Daya. "Al, Alex baby I need you to look at me. Let go of her, please..." Her eyes softened and she released her grip on Daya  
"What the fuck was all that about man?!" I apologised to her, begging her to not say anything. "She should be thrown down the fucking hill for that!"  
"Fucking try it, because with the way I am right now, I'd kill you before you even pulled your fist back" Alex threatened her and we both knew that she wasn't lying.  
"I'm sorry Daya, she doesn't mean that. We're just not in a good place right now. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Daya's eyes scanned mine, her body language changed, she became more relaxed and this was when I started to worry.  
"You got a problem with your leg? You're limping on them, both" I looked at the floor  
"Yeah I just pulled them running" she looked at me cocking her eyebrow up. FUCK! SHE KNOWS! SHE'S FIGURED IT OUT! FFUUUCCCKKK! Panic was screaming all over my face, was I really this easy to read?  
"Come see me later on, I need to talk to you. And Alex..." Alex's head snapped up to face Daya's, "You come too. Don't worry about this" she circled her hands implying to Alex gripping her, "but I think that we need to talk" we both nodded our heads even though Alex was still pretty absent minded. Me and Daya hadn't exactly been close, but we spoke. I knew of what happened between her and Pornstash and I was pretty sure that it was set up, but sometimes people did what they had to do.

We eventually made it back to our bunk. Alex just sat down on her bed, her head buried deep into her hands as she stared at the floor and her tears were flowing freely from her eyes.  
"I can't believe it was her. I can't believe that Nichols actually just did that." She was hurting. She was hurting badly. I went and sat next to her, placing my hand on her leg to give her some reassurance. "She was supposed to be my best friend, my family in here Pipes." She sniffled, her nose automatically running when tears met her eyes. "She's dead. I don't care what Red says, she refuses to have this kind of behaviour tolerated within her 'family' set up. I'm going to destroy her so slowly that she'll be begging me for death by the time I've finished." I stared at my prison wife, my mouth hanging open like a fish. I didn't know what to say to her. Nichols had really hurt her all because of me. She was one jealous bitch who couldn't handle the fact that she just happened to be there when Alex needed that release. If it wouldn't have been her, it would have been someone else.

We were sat in the canteen for our evening meal, both myself and Alex just sat there like zombie's, more Alex than myself. I could tell that her mind was going into over-drive and she was planning out what she was going to do. I gently squeezed her hand to get her attention and focus. Her head lifted up,  
"I'm sorry Pipes" her head instantly dropped again  
"Right, I'm sick of this shit already." I stood up and Alex's eyes followed to where I was going. I looked across to the Spanish and slyly nodded at Daya, telling her that we needed to talk. I mouthed 'chapel' to her and she nodded, Alex followed behind her. I then went to go find Red, she needed to hear this too. She was sat in the rec room with her 'super noodles' in hand. She was a very proud woman.  
"Red..." her head turned towards me  
"What's up Chapman?" her voice was sincere through her thick Russian accent  
"I was wondering if you would come with me to the chapel. I need to speak to you about something and Alex is waiting there for us." Her eyes widened through curiosity, but she complied, standing up and following me to the chapel. I opened the door to find Alex and Daya sat on the stage section, tears flowing freely from Alex's eyes. I tried to rush towards her, but my legs just wouldn't physically allow me. Alex pulled me into a tight embrace and nuzzled her head into my neck.  
"You sure you're ready to talk about this Pipes? It was only yesterday" she whispered in my ear. I pulled my head to look at her beautiful face  
"It needs to be said." With that she nodded and took my hand as we all sat down.  
"What is this about?" Red questioned "And no offence, but what is she doing here?" she pointed to Daya  
"Well, Alex bumped into Daya earlier after an... um... altercation, let's say, which involves what I needed to speak to you about and she isn't stupid and let's be honest, I don't exactly hide any of my emotions very well" they all nodded in agreement. This was the hard part for me, all of their eyes were set on me, waiting for me to open my mouth and explain to them why they were here. I took a deep breath and began to tell them exactly what had happened. Red asked me to show her the wound and then the bruising. Alex winched and turned away as I showed Red and Daya what I was left with.  
"I can't believe she supported her. She helped her then made a mockery of it" Red spat the last part out. "She's gone, I'm having nothing to do with her. Daya, do you think that you could possibly bring Gloria here if it's okay with you Piper? Me and her can sort something out." I nodded at her  
"As long as it stays just between us 5. No one else can know otherwise me and Alex..." the tears started flowing from my eyes at the thought of what she said that she would do to her.  
"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to either of you"

Gloria entered the Chapel and took a seat. "What the hell is going on now?" she looked at mine and Alex's faces before realising that something major had happened. Red explained to her what had happened the night before and Gloria agreed to help us and keep up between us. I couldn't thank them all enough for what they were doing, especially Red. Nichols was practically her daughter, but she had fucked up way too many times before and this was the cherry on the top of the cake for Red.  
"We'll leave you two to have some time alone. We'll sort something out and let you know when it will happening" Red embraced us both in a hug, followed by Gloria and Daya.

I turned my head to look at Alex. "And then there was two..." she let out a little laugh at my remark and pulled me into her.  
"I love you so much Pipes" I turned my head to look at her, staring deep into her eyes, into her soul. I crashed my lips onto hers, pulling her on top of me as I laid down, clinging her body onto mine needing her urgently. She deepened the kiss, both of our tongues fighting for dominance until she pulled away. She placed a hand on the side of my face,  
"you sure?" she questioned, silently asking if it was too soon.  
"I need you Al, I need you so badly. I need to feel you so badly." She lifted me off the ground and carried me with my legs wrapped around her waist into the back of the chapel, where we'd been so many times before. She never once broke our contact, until she sat my on the table and we began removing clothes.  
She stood in front of me as her hands traced and scratched down my back, it was such a turn on to me, her mouth nipping and sucking eagerly down my neck and onto my chest. Her mouth covered one of my nipples, one hand playing with other and the other hand still scratching down my back. I couldn't contain the moans that were escaping from my lips.  
"Al, if you carry on you're gonna make me cum without even touching me properly." I pushed her hand away from my chest and put it on my core. Her head lifted up and she cocked her eyebrow at me,  
"Fuck me Pipes, I don't think I've ever felt you this wet" my hips were bucking as she coated her fingers in me, flicking over my clit. The throbbing was becoming unbearable.  
"Al...Ohh... yeah... fuck me..." she inserted 2 fingers in me, pulling them in and out slowly, teasingly, curling them up to hit my spot as she did with every single fucking thrust.  
"I love you so much Pipes" She kissed my mouth as I pulled her closer to me, my hand playing her own chest. Moans were escaping her lips too as we both could feel my walls tightening, bringing me closer and closer to what I yearned for, to what I needed. "Fuck..."  
"I'm cumin Al... Fuck..." She scratched down my back again as my body shuddered and I found my release, the evidence been all the way down my love's hand and wrist. We both collapsed into each other, trying to regain our breath. "Did you just..." she nodded, I didn't need to finish my question to her  
"Yes... I just came with you babe" we both were panting still trying to gain our breath's back. I lifted her head up to look at me  
"I love you so much Al" I kissed the tip of her nose  
"I love you too squirt" she laughed at the end and I pulled her up and playfully slapped her arm  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to deny the fact that she had just made me squirt. She lifted her hand up, my cum still being displayed down her hand  
"I beg to differ" she winked at me. We laughed and stayed there holding each other, relishing in the moment as it was just us. No worries, no troubles, no nothing. Just me and Alex, together and that was enough for me.

**A/N: Hey! So I added some more smut as requested =) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review my little fic here, all comments & idea's are welcome =) Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I'm overwhelmed with the amount of views and all the comments =) It means so much to know that you're all enjoying the story so far. Just a little clarification; Nichols wasn't the one who got Piper raped, it was Sylvia's intention all along, just that she had Nicky's help with the actual event. So here's Chapter 9! I've been deliberating what to do for this chapter so I hope you like the path I chose to go down. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews, all are welcome! I'd also love to hear some idea's on where you would like to see this go. Enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 9: When In Rome**

_*There comes a time in a person's life, when you start to wonder if you've made the right decisions. You sit and think about them, how they affected you and your life. There comes a time in a person's life, when you start to wonder about the future. You can see two paths in life and it's up to you, which one you will choose*_

I laid on my bed with my pen in hand, staring across the bunk at my beautiful Alex, mirroring my own actions. "How many entries have you done now?" I was always curious as to what she had written so far in her journal.  
"I've done 6 so far, this will be the seventh." I nodded at her response "How many you done kid?" I flicked through the book, counting the number of dates  
"I've done 10 so far." She looked at me in disbelief  
"How've you done that many?"  
I winked at her and responded, "Never you mind your pretty little head how I've done it" she laughed and came to join me on my bed, wrapping herself around me, placing her head on my shoulder  
"I love your smell. It's one of the things that I missed the most when you were gone" my heart skipped a beat and I had to agree with her. After I left her, I never told her that I'd packed one of her shirts, just so that I could smell her as I attempted to sleep on a night. The smell soon became subdued by my own though. I placed a kiss on her head and we sat there, relishing in our moment together. "I think that I'm ready to share my journal with you, if you are?" she looked up at me with her adorable puppy dog eyes that made my heart instantaneously melt at the sight.  
"Of course I am babe. It means a lot that you're letting me in like this" I lifted her head and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. I didn't want any guards to notice any 'lesbian activity' and have us both in trouble. We swapped journals, and I began to read Alex's first entry.

_* ,  
Entry 1;_

_So this is my first entry into this journal. I actually don't know what to write...  
Today has been an okay day. I haven't felt too bad and I got to spend some time with Pipes. It's strange how even when I write her name a smile automatically spreads across my face. She has been my rock over the last few months, well, for the last few years... 10 years to be exact. Even after we broke up and with everything that's happened since, she's always been the first thought in the morning and my last thoughts at night. It's because of her that I'm writing this right now. Without her support through this, I would have either have been in Max, psychiatric or dead by now.  
It pains me to think of all the times that I've hurt her and let her down, but I vow to make a change to that. She doesn't know this yet, but I've been talking to a few of the Admin staff and we've agreed that if I keep my head down and stay out of trouble, do a few extra shifts here and there, my release date can be altered. I'll be getting out of Lichfield the same day as Piper.  
Work was slow today, the time dragged dramatically, probably due to the fact that I was clock watching. I just wanted to get back to my bunk that I share with my amazing girlfriend. She really is the highlight of all of this shit, even if it was me who turned her into the police.  
Speaking of, she's just arrived into our block, so this will be it for now._

_Al.*_

I looked up at Alex sat opposite me after I had finished reading the first entry. I quickly looked for any guards, luckily it was Bennett and Fischer and I dived onto her like an excited school girl.  
"You're getting out on the same day as me" I tried to hide my excitement, miserably failing. Alex smiled and covered my mouth with her hand  
"Yes. I made a few deals and I have to do some shitty stuff, but yes Piper. But you have to keep this to yourself." I nodded and gave her my word that I would. I was still jumping up and down on her bed. It felt like all my Christmases had come at once. We would both be free of Litchfield, together.  
"I'm too excited to read any more! Can we go somewhere? Pppllleeeaaassseee!" I squealed. Alex laughed at me and nodded. I took her hand and lead her out of the bunks.  
"Pipes... Where we going?" we both were practically running now  
"To our spot" I said as we crashed through the Chapel doors in each others arms and made our way round to the back, removing each others clothes in the process. This time, I was taking the lead, crashing Alex into the wall at the back, pinning her arms up above her head as my free hand started to play with her. I moaned in her ear, "mhmmm baby, your so fucking wet" I slid a finger inside her, coating it in her juices and pulled it back out again, raising it up to my mouth and tasting my Al. She let out a moan and tried to break free from my lock on her hands. "Now, now. Let me concentrate on you" I winked at her as I released her hands and dropped to my knees, lifting her leg over my shoulder as my tongue started lapping at every inch of her. I loved how she felt on my tongue, I loved the taste of her. She was certainly my drug in any case, I just couldn't get enough. Her hand was fixed into the back of my head, nestled in my hair, holding me on her as her hips thrust against my face. My name was rolling off of her tongue as my love finally came and I continued to dine in every drop of her.  
"Fuck... I... I don't think... that I'll ever, ever get enough of that, Pipes" she pulled me up as she was regaining her breath. I held her close to me, steadying her from her shaking legs. "I love you so much" I kissed her lips, letting her taste herself  
"I love you too" We stayed like that for a moment before we headed back to our bunks ready for count and lights out.

Count happened without a hitch for once. I got into my bed and carried on reading Al's diary entries.

_*Entry 2;_

_So me and Pipes just took a shower, separately unfortunately. This woman still to this day has me compelled to her. I've got a plan in my head which I'm not going to write down in here because I want it to be a surprise for her. I just hope that it all goes the way that I want to go and it all works out. I'm in such a happy place right now so I'm going to put my pen down and put my journal away as I'm needed to do my duties as 'big spoon' to my wife. I must be in heaven surely.  
Al*_

My eyes darted to Alex's, scanning her face to try and figure out what her surprise was. She lifted her glasses from her face, placing them at the top of her head and laughed  
"Why are looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?" I should have known that I can't hide anything very well  
"Like you're trying to figure something out. What entry have you just read?"  
"Number 2" I said shyly  
"Nope Pipes. I stated it there that I want it to be a surprise and it will be. I let on to you about the release date just because I couldn't contain myself for any longer, but this I will take to my grave if I have to" she glared and eyeballed me whilst saying this. I held my hands up like I'd just been caught shoplifting, both of us laughing. She put her glasses back on and we both continued reading.

_*Entry 3;_

_Today we were awoken by Bennett. He's actually one of the decent guards in here. He was letting us know that there were newbie's arriving. However, my day turned to pure fucking shit once I saw her face had arrived here. FUCKING SLYVIA! Of all people to be sent here to Litchfield! Obviously we had a problem, well I did. Fucking bitch she is. She actually makes my fucking skin crawl and I hate the fact that she hit Piper all them years ago. Which was, once again, my fucking fault. Then she had the fucking nerve to start because she found out that Piper was in here with me too. Like it would have mattered if Pipes wouldn't have been here, in this hell hole. Does she really think that I'd have been all hugs and kisses with her? She's a fucking nut job if she did. Ugh, she makes my blood boil. I've just broke the news to Pipes that she's now in here. She didn't take it that well. I think that she was frightened of her for some reason. I don't know why, especially after Piper had proved herself in certain aspects. I loved how her being in here had made her go back to her old temperaments a bit. I loved to see that old Piper attitude. She always was so sexy when she was mad. She would get this look in her eyes that just screamed out 'I'm about to rip your fucking head off' but she always managed to contain it somehow. She's just headed down to the showers, I haven't joined her as she said that she needed to be alone for a while, which I can understand and showers are what's best for her. I'm going to check on her soon though, she isn't usually this long and I have a worried feeling. Plus, I'm missing her.  
Al*_

"Pipes..." Alex came over and sat on my bed with me, putting her arm around me pulling me into her. I hadn't realised that I was crying. "Pipes, baby..." I looked up at her face, wiping my tears away  
"Sorry, I was just reading... It just brought it back a bit... I wish I hadn't had pushed you away that day" she shushed me and just held me close to her  
"You didn't push me away. You needed your space and I gave you it. It's just that obviously Nicky must have been on the look out to see where you was heading and noticed that you were alone. It wasn't your fault Kid. Please, don't ever blame yourself." I nodded at her, all though no matter what she said right now wouldn't and couldn't deny the fact that I pushed her away. "I think that's enough of the journal for tonight." She took it out of my hand and placed it back underneath her pillow. "How about I read to you?" I nodded up at her, thankful for her taking my mind away from it and allowing me to be lost in her voice telling a different story. "What do you fancy?"  
I pursed my lips together, my usual books were love stories or classics like East of Eden, but I fancied something different today. "Dracula" Alex cocked her eyebrow up at me  
"Dracula?" she questioned  
"Yes, Dracula. What's wrong with Dracula?"  
"Nothing, I... I just wasn't expecting Dracula" She imitated a thick Transylvanian accent and we both giggled. I playfully slapped her arse as she bent to grab the book. "Scoot over then kid"  
I complied and moved as we both got comfy in each other and Alex began  
"How these papers have been placed in sequence will be made clear in the reading of them. All needless matters have been eliminated, so that a history almost at variance with the possibilities of latter-day belief may stand forth as simple fact. There is throughout no statement of past events wherein memory may err, for all the records chosen are exactly contemporary, given from the standpoints and within the range of knowledge of those who made them." Alex had always been such a wonderful reader and story teller. I remembered all them nights when we travelled how she would always read to me before bed.  
"What you reading?!" I heard Taystee and a few more shout over.  
"Dracula. You wanna join?" Alex asked them, already knowing that they were listening anyway. She looked down at me and smiled, silently asking if it was okay that she had invited them too. I squeezed her arm letting her know that I didn't have a problem with it. I would share her story telling to the world if it was possible. They all surrounded our bunk, listening intriguingly as Alex started the story. We had gotten to page 5 when everyone let out a loud laugh as Alex put on her best posh English voice,  
_"The women looked pretty, except when you got near them, but they were very clumsy about the waist." _  
Our laughter had attracted the CO's attention. Fischer came across to us. "Ladies, keep it down please. You have 5 minutes until you all have to go back to your own beds." We nodded and apologised for the noise. Alex quickly finished off the first Chapter and we said that we would all continue tomorrow. The girls rose and headed for their bunks,  
"Thanks for that you two. Alex, you're a great story teller" Alex said thank you in reply to Taystee's kind comment. I placed the book on the side as Alex went and got into bed, patting her hand down on the mattress, silently asking me to be her little spoon again  
"Of course, I am the little spoon after all" I went and laid next to my love, our bodies curling into each other, both of us relishing in this moment.  
"I love you so much Pipes. I don't think you understand how much." She placed a kiss onto the back of my neck and pulled me in tighter to her  
"I do understand Al, I'm the exact same. I don't know why I left you the first time... Well that's a lie, I do know why I left, but I was just so scared at the time, our love for one another scared me. I didn't feel in control and I didn't know how to react to the hold that you have over me. I still get scared of our love, except now, I don't want to run. I never want to run again. I should have never have left you that day and now I've got a second chance with you, I'm not letting that go. I refuse to let that go. Nothing and no-one, not even that stupid bitch Sylvia can do anything to drive me away from you. I love you with all of my being Alex Vause. I always have and I always will." We both had tears in our eyes. This was the ultimate moment for us, knowing what we had both been through, especially recently, nothing could drive us away from each other. We kissed each other goodnight and fell into the blissfulness of sleep in each others arms.

That morning, we both awoke as fresh as daisies. Heading to the canteen for our breakfast, we stood in line with Taystee and Poussey.  
"When's the next chapter of Dracula then Vause?" they both questioned Alex. I giggled to myself, knowing how addicting her voice is to listen to. I carried on moving in line, to my surprise I saw Red back behind the kitchen with Gloria and the rest of her crew. I smiled politely at them both as Daya gave me my tray.  
"There's a note under your cup. Read and rip it" she stated quickly and called "NEXT" I nodded at her as Red's, Gloria's and Daya's eyes watched me walk to a table. I sat down and Alex sat opposite myself, looking and nodding at me, silently asking me what's wrong. I shook my head to tell her nothing, quickly scanning the canteen to notice if the guards were looking before I removed the note from the tray. I slid it into my pocket, quickly finishing my breakfast and stood up to head outside.  
"You want me to come with you?" Alex asked. I looked around the room and spotted Sylvia sat with Nicky on a table. I leant and whispered to Alex,  
"If you see either of them move" I motioned my eyes to where they were sat "you come outside to look for me. I'll be on the track" she nodded her head and watched as I walked out of the canteen. I started out a walk at a steady pace as I didn't want my breakfast to come back up. I looked around to find that I was alone and reached into my pocket to retrieve the note  
_'Chapel. 6pm. It's happening'_ I tore it up as soon as I had read it and headed back towards camp, passing a bin and throwing the collection of tiny pieces of paper into there. I managed to quickly catch Alex in our bunk before we headed to work.  
"Hey kid, you alright?"  
"Yeah baby. Shall we walk together?" she looked at me curiously but agreed as she could tell I needed her to know something. We walked down the corridor, passing many faces as we all were heading out to our places of work within these confinements.  
"Chapel, 6pm. We need to be there" Alex nodded and we said our goodbye's as I headed down a different corridor to work.

I couldn't concentrate one bit at work. I had given myself 3 electric shocks within the space of an hour. I sat at the mercy of a lamp, yet again. I'd fixed many of these, but today just wasn't my day. I started complaining about the safety in the electric department when Luschek decided to let me sit and watch Health and Safety video's instead.  
"That better Chapman?" I nodded  
"Yes, thank you" Luschek had been an alright guard, pretty laid back. He was a drunk who just wanted an easy life. We understood each other.

Finally 5:55pm approached, myself and Alex both headed down to the Chapel to meet Red, Gloria and Daya. As we walked through the doors, we noticed Red stand up straight away.  
"Girls, I need you both to go to the rec room. Everything is already set up, all you have to do is just sit there and play scrabble or cards. Act like you usually would if you was in there. Okay?" we both nodded.  
"What's going to happen Red?" I was too nosey for my own good, all though I knew that Alex would have asked the question if I didn't.  
"It's best that you don't know kid. Then you both can act like everyone else in here once the word gets out." We couldn't really argue with that. Since there was only us and Red in the Chapel, we made our way back to the rec room. Red headed to the kitchen and me and Alex began playing cards, creating small talk like we did on every other day that we was in here.  
It had been 20 minutes before we heard the commotion and before we knew it, the alarm was going off for us to stay where we was and lay on the ground. Fischer was in the rec room with us as me and Alex laid on the ground with our hands on our heads.  
"Fischer, keep count of who's in the rec room. We've got a situation" Bennett was on the radio to her  
"What's happened?"  
"The new inmate, Sylvia and Nichols, they were in the kitchen when the hot gravy and everything... Oh it's a mess. I'll explain later. These two need to go to a medical unit ASAP!"  
They'd burnt them. Me and Alex both looked at each other and mouthed 'What the fuck'  
"Vause, Chapman, you two can get up. There's only us in here and I know that you both aren't a threat and I've been here with you the whole time." We picked ourselves up off of the floor, dusting ourselves down.  
"What happened?" Questioned Alex to Fischer. She looked around and made sure that we was in fact alone and that no-one could hear her on her radio  
"Nichols and that new girl Sylvia, I haven't remembered her last name yet, well they were in the kitchen and they've been burnt. Pretty badly by the sounds of it"  
"Oh my god. I hope their okay. Wait, they was in the kitchen? Isn't that out of bounds?" I piped up, making sure that she didn't forget to mention that little fact for when they started accusing whoever it was that burnt them for doing it maliciously.  
"Yes they were out of bounds, but I don't really know what happened, only what Bennett's told me on the radio, that they've both been burnt." We both nodded and acted how we was supposed to act, all concerned and intrigued at the same time. This was how prison worked.  
"Alright you two, alarm has stopped and everyone's got to go to their bunks. I'm on your block tonight again." We both nodded and headed out of the rec room. "Oh, and Vause..." Alex turned her head back around "You've got 30 minutes till I get there, if you and Chapman want some time" we knew instantly what she was referring to. We both said thank you and headed to our beds, to be alone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that Chapter! Nicky and Sylvia got there comeuppance! Haha Next chapter will be delving into Piper's journal entries. Don't forget to review and please leave any comment you would like! Idea's and such are always welcome! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're up to Chapter 10 already! Usually I would have gave in by now, but the support and such that I've had has been amazing so I'm carrying on! =) So this chapter will see some of Piper's journal entries. Thank for all the comments & reviews! I will make sure to put your idea's in place. So hope you like this Chapter! Please feel free to review with anything that you thought or any idea's that you may have. I really am writing this for all you =) Enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 10: I heart you**

_*'An eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind.' 'Be the change you wish to see in the world'* - Ghandi_

"Oh, and Vause..." I turned my head back around "You've got 30 minutes till I get there, if you and Chapman want some time" I nodded at Fischer, acknowledging what she was saying. Me and Piper walked back to our bunk and settled on my bed.  
"I can't believe they got burnt" I pulled Piper into me, cradling her  
"It's not as though they didn't deserve it Pipes. Fuck sake, what happened was nothing compared to what I was going to do" I whispered to her. She didn't reply though, she was still, as if she was in shock. "Pipes" she shuck her head and looked at me. Her eyes were welling up with tears. I lifted my hand to wipe the one that had started to trickle down her face when she stood up. "Where you going?" I questioned her  
"I don't know, we're not allowed out of here, I just... I don't know... I just can't sit down..." she was pacing in the small area of our bunk. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my lap  
"Hey..." I stroked her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "how about we just stay here and talk..."  
"About what?"  
"I don't know... What's your plans for when you get out of here?" It's one subject that we never spoke about, what we was going to do once we was free from Litchfield. I had a plan in my head of what I wanted to do. I wanted to be with Piper. I would give up the lavish lifestyle and would settle down. I would find a regular job and live wherever she would want. I wanted to be able to provide her with everything that she had ever wished for, but this time I would do it legally. She sat there and pondered on her thoughts for a moment. I was nervously awaiting her reply.  
"I think I want to go change my career path..." I looked at her, dumbfounded yet intrigued  
"Change it to what?"  
"I think that I want to be a writer..." I smiled at how she had stated it, like she had only just come across the thought herself. I nodded at her  
"Well, you would make a brilliant writer, you're very well educated" I cheekily winked at her as she knew I was toying with her  
"No, but honestly Al... I can actually see myself being a writer"  
"If that's what you want to do, then I say go for it. What would you write? Classic novels or the one's that we read in France and Berlin" she giggled and leant to whisper in my ear  
"I'd only ever write _them_ books for you to read, whilst it was happening" UGH...! my hands tightened around her thighs, gripping her as I growled. She laughed playfully at me and told me to calm down.  
"What's your plans for when you're out?" she questioned me this time  
"I haven't really thought about it" I lied... "I mean, I know that I've managed to change my date to the same as yours, but I don't know... I might get a normal job. A stable one where I'm not taking the risk of importing illegal substances" we laughed at how unreal it sounded "no Pipes, I'm serious. I'm out of that game now. I never want to go back to it." She looked at me with such love and confusion in her eyes  
"Can I ask you something? Make a deal of some sort?" Piper mumbled to me, she was acting shy and nervous  
"Of course Kid, shoot" I saw her take a deep breath, as if she was bracing herself for what she was about to ask  
"If you're serious about leaving that life behind you..."  
"I am Piper, on my Mother's grave I am" I interrupted her as watched as her eyes widened as she heard my words. I'd never swore on my Mother's grave, she meant too much to me and Pipes knew this  
"Okay, well if you leave that life behind you, get a steady job, I was thinking, maybe... if you wanted... maybe we could... maybe we could be together again? Give it another go on the outside. Who knows... I don't know... if you wanted..." I just smiled at her. She always rambled when she was nervous. I giggled and pulled her head to mine, crashing my lips against hers to stop her rambling  
"I'd love nothing more than to be with you again" we stayed there with each other for seemed like forever. Both of us so happy and excited to be official again to the world, not just the prison.

"VAUSE! CHAPMAN!" we both snapped our heads up at the sound of Fischer's voice. "Here" she threw two objects to both of us. I caught mine and looked down at it immediately.  
"Twix's! Really?" she laughed at the excitement in my voice  
"Yeah, I thought that you all could share the two packets when you're reading to the bunk tonight. INMATES" everyone in our bunk turned their heads to look at Fischer "Come over here" they all obliged and walked over to the bunk that me and Piper shared. "Now, I know that what I've just passed to these two is contraband and I could technically lose my job or get suspended over this, so do not breath a word to anyone. Understand" we all nodded our heads "This is a little treat from me to you all to share whilst Vause does her story telling tonight. I've seen a change in you all, a good one. You've all come together and kept your head's down, so consider this a little reward from me to all of you" everyone thanked her and I just looked at Piper in disbelief. I knew that we had a good relationship with Fischer, but none of us was expecting her to do this. She walked back to the guard room and left us all stood there, bewildered by the kindness that she had shown us. It's strange how a packet of Twix's can change your thoughts on humanity.  
"So what time are we reading Vause?" Taystee asked  
"About an hour okay? I wanted to read something first then I promise we will pick up where we left off" she nodded and agreed to be back here on the dot.

I grabbed Piper's journal and she did the same, taking mine as we got comfy on my bed and began reading;

_*Entry 1;_

_So this is the first time that I've written a journal in what seems like forever. I agreed to write one as Alex, (yes, the famous, stunningly beautiful, Alex Vause) said that maybe her writing one would help her with her emotions and talking. I know that it is not technically talking, but sometimes, writing helps more. We've both agreed to swap them at some point so that we know what is happening with each other and we can talk about things this way if we felt like we couldn't actually speak the words. I'm thinking of carrying this on and maybe taking this with me when I get out of Litchfield, as a little reminder and something to look back on.  
Today was okay. I did my work in the electrical department. I generally read electrical books and fix lamps. I also get to go to the laundry room where Alex works and fix the dryers if they break. I pray everyday for a dryer to break, just as an excuse to see Alex whilst she's working. I know that it will sound strange, how I'm speaking of Alex considering she's the one who landed me in here and I never thought that I would hear or see these words come from me, but I am so glad that she turned me into the police. I don't hate her for doing so. I did at first, but that was because I was scared. I was scared of what I still felt for her and that them feelings would come rushing straight back, which as much as I tried to block them out, they did. I wouldn't change one hair on her head. My heart still belongs to Alex Vause.  
I nearly lost her the other day. I couldn't bare to think what would have happened if I hadn't have showed up at that moment. I couldn't bare to think of my live without Alex. Even after all those years that I spent apart from her, I still thought about her every day. Little, simple things in life would constantly remind me of her and it would bring it all back. How my heart ached for her, how much I wanted to hear her voice, see her face, feel her touch. My heart sank every time. But now, I'm in here with her, I get to see her everyday, I even get to share a bunk with her now and occasionally a bed depending who is on duty. I get to feel her, taste her. I'm so fucking lucky that I have a second chance with her. I know that she will be reading this one day pretty soon, so I'm going to leave this entry on a kind note;  
You are my sun  
You are my sea  
Where ever I'd turn  
I'd hope there you'd be  
Waiting for me to run in your arms  
Lay blissfully on a beach  
Soaking in each others love  
Just you and me_

_P"_

I lifted my glasses away from my head and wiped the tears that away that were dropping from my eyes. Piper lifted her head to look at me  
"Why are you crying babe?"  
"Because I fucking love you Piper Chapman. That first entry really hit a spot you know..." she kissed my lips and we carried on reading.

_*Entry 2;_

_I just had one of thee most amazing views in my life! I invited Alex to come and join me in the shower, not in the same cubical unfortunately as guards were there. I'd taken many showers with her before, but I had forgotten how truly radiant her body is, especially watching the water flow so effortlessly down her body. We stared at each other the entire time. My eyes lingering on her, wanting to soak up every inch of her body. I took a mental image of her and stored it away in my mind for when I am missing her and for the good old fashion wank bank. I know that we share a bunk, but some nights, I just need that release and it's not possible for Alex to come into my bed, as much as I wish that it was and it was her hand or mouth that was the cause of my relief.  
I've been doing some thinking as of late too. Really taking a good, hard look at myself and trying to figure out what it is that I actually want out of life and what I want to do with my life. That's one thing about Prison, it's scary how you find out who the 'real' you is whilst you're in here, where your loyalties belong, who your heart yearns for. Luckily for me, the one who holds my heart captive in sat right next to me.  
P*_

My jaw dropped, my heart was racing and I'm pretty sure that I was drooling from my mouth too. Piper had just admitted that she actually had a mental wank bank. Having a wank bank means only one thing, she played with herself. She played with herself and thought of me. My head must have swelled and filled the prison, surely? I had the biggest grin on my face when Taystee walked over  
"Vause, it has been an hour. It's Dracula time!" me and Piper both looked at each other and laughed simultaneously.  
"Okay, okay. Take a seat" I grabbed the book and started the second chapter. "Jonathan Harker's Journal, continued. 5th May, I must have been asleep, for certainly if I had been fully awake I must have noticed the approach to such a remarkable place. In the gloom the courtyard looked of considerable size, and as several dark ways led from it under great round arches it perhaps seemed bigger than it really is. I have not yet been able to see it by daylight." I continued through the chapter, putting on my best English voice for Mr Harker and my best English/Romanian voice for the Count. I looked up to notice all the girls sat on the edge of their seats, intrigued in the story as I described how Jonathan had written about Dracula. "His face was strong- a very strong- aquiline, with high bridge of the thin nose and peculiarly arched nostrils; with lofty doomed forehead, and hair growing scantily round the temples, but profusely elsewhere. His eyebrows were very massive..."  
"Yeah like ours when we can't get any contraband so sort the fuckers out" Pouseyy had interrupted and we all erupted with laughter and the truth of the comment.  
"almost meeting over the nose, and with bushy hair that seemed to curl in its own profusion. The mouth" I licked my lips to add to the effect "so far as I could see it under the heavy moustache, was fixed and rather cruel-looking, with peculiarly sharp white teeth; these protruded over the lips, whose remarkable ruddiness showed astonishing vitality in a man of his years."

Piper was gently squeezing my leg whilst looking back and forth from myself to the circle of our reading group. She handed out the Twix's as I carried on with the second chapter. 15 pages later and I was at the end of Chapter 2,  
"The castle is a veritable prison, and I am a prisoner!"  
"Amen" we all called aloud, the irony of us all currently being prisoners.  
"Alright ladies, that's enough for tonight. Leave these two love birds to sleep in peace" I hadn't noticed that officer Fischer was standing there. "You read wonderfully Vause, I'm impressed"  
"Thank you" I replied, not sure on how to comment. She walked away and noted us of lights out in 15 minutes.  
Piper started to giggle and imitate her "You read wonderfully Vause... think that someone may have a little crush on you" she winked and I slapped her arm playfully  
"Now now, no need to be jealous" she scoffed at my remark  
"Bitch please. I know I have nothing to worry about there" I smiled at her, knowing that she had nothing to worry about with me in any circumstance or respect. I pulled her into my body as we laid down on my bed. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, settling in place and placing soft little kisses on her  
"I heart you"  
"I heart you too" we drifted off to sleep immediately in each others company.

_*Dream_

"_Alex! C'mon baby! We need to get to work! We're gonna be late!" Shit  
"Alright I'm coming now Pipes, chill out" I made my way out of our apartment, grabbing the car keys as I drove us both to work. I pulled up outside a huge building and handed the keys over to the valet. "Be careful with our baby. She's limited" I watched as he drove our BMW round the corner to the car lot. "I can't believe that we both got jobs here! Well, I know that I'm working for you, but fuck me Pipes... You're a well known writer and own your own publishing company!" I squealed with excitement for my love  
"We own a publishing company Al. It's in both of our names." I nodded, knowing that Piper had done all the hard work and she had made a life for us. She took my hand as we walked into our offices.  
"Good morning Ms Chapman, Ms Vause" Andrea our receptionist handed us our coffee's as we set into the meeting room. Piper took the role as I took a seat, admiring her stood at the front of the board presenting this month's action plan.  
"We need to set a few people on this client and a team need to be able to work with the marketing department too. I need you, Alison, to watch over things in the next few weeks, as myself and Alex will be out of town." I cocked my eyebrow up at her, she never informed me about being out of town.  
"I'll be sure to cover all of the arrangements Ms Chapman" Alison had acknowledged. The meeting was over and we made our way to our office. Piper was sat on her desk.  
"We're going out of town?" she nodded "Where we going?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Pipes! Where we going?" I was excited but nervous at the same time to find out where our destination would be  
"Oh fine. We're off to the Caribbean. That's all that you need to know"*_

"Al... Alex wake up!" I stirred and rubbed my eyes. Ugh, we're still in prison.  
"I don't wanna get up! I was having a good dream Pipes." I huffed and slung my head back down onto my pillow. I heard her giggling and I peaked one eye open to look at her. "what?"  
"Nothing, just that a few of the girls have a surprise for you." I lifted my head and turned to see mine and Pipers bunk filled with the reading group as they all lifted their shirts and emptied the commissionaires onto Piper's bed. I looked, dumbfounded at them all  
"Wh... What's all this for?" I rubbed my eyes again and placed my glasses on my face to better my vision.  
"Just a thank you. We've all been talking and you've actually made us want to better ourselves, educationally. It's also going to look well on our records for when we try and get parole and Fischer and Bennett said that they would help us too as they've noticed a change in all of us. So, thank you Vause"  
I sat there with my mouth agape, I was actually struck for words. Piper came and sat next to me and took my hand in her own  
"See, Alex Vause. Look at the good that you've done already just by reading to them. You've got people interested in literature and because of you, they're going down the right path. I'm so proud of you" she placed her hand on my cheek, lifting my head which had fallen to the floor. I'd never been good at taking compliments from Piper. "Hey, I love you." Her eyes were searching my own, I held her gaze,  
"I love you too"

**PPOV**

I was so proud of Alex, of what she was doing for the other girls in here. She didn't realise but she was helping them just by simply reading to them. She had a way with words, especially when telling a story. She could read aloud the bible and have people ready to preach at the drop of a hat. We hid all of the items in our lockers and I grabbed my toiletries, making my way to the showers alone as Al was on the early shift today. I'd arrived there later than usual and of course there was a long ass line. "Next inmate, end shower" I peaked over the girls in line to find the person who's voice I didn't recognise. A new CO. When did we gain a new CO? We all moved down a step, thankfully there was now only 5 in front of me. I got closer and closer to the new CO, she was tall, not as tall as Alex, but still tall. She had blonde hair which was scraped back on her head and a stern look upon her face. I instantly didn't like the look of her. Before I knew it, I was at the front of the queue.  
"Inmate..." she looked at my badge "Chapman. Second to the end. Go." She barked I stood, frozen. "Chapman, go!" she yelled again I shuck my head, my legs frozen to the ground  
"I... I can't... Not that one..." I looked behind me and told the woman to go in front  
"No! You stay in line. Chapman get in that shower" She pushed me towards it, my feet automatically pressing on the ground  
"I can't. Not that one. Please" I begged her but she took no notice. She threw me into the shower and stood there waiting.  
"SHOWER NOW INMATE! DO YOU WANT A SHOT?!" my eyes were wide with fear, I couldn't risk getting a shot. I reluctantly turned around and removed my clothes, turning on the shower and quickly washed as fast as I could whilst trying not to let the sobs escape. I grabbed my towel and ran out of the cubical into the toilet. I sat there as the flashbacks started.  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
"Inmate, you've been in there for 30 minutes. What are you doing? Get out of there now!" I ignored the bitch and she banged again. I quickly got dressed and opened the door. "What is wrong with you? Are you retarded?" my eyes darted to her, I bit the inside of my cheek in an attempt to not wrap my hands around her neck.  
"No, I am not retarded. I can tell that you're new here, maybe get to know us before you start to judge, huh" I walked away calmly, though I don't know how and took my things back to my bunk.  
"What's up Chapman?" I recognised Bennett's voice  
"That new CO. The blonde woman the fucking bitch." I hissed and his eyes widened  
"Wow, what she do to piss you off?" I remembered that no one knew and no one could know about the shower incident. It had already been taken care of.  
"Nothing, just speaking to me like shit. She's new. She doesn't even know us" he sighed as if to say 'great, another cock' is on the scene  
"I'm sorry that she's a bitch, just keep your head down if she's like that. You and Vause have hardly got any time left to do, don't let her ruin that for you both" I nodded at him. He was telling the truth. We dealt with shitty guards everyday who would treat us like shit and we wasn't letting them ruin our date for us. "Go on then, you best get to work"  
I was still shocked from the shower, from being in that cubical as I headed to work. I didn't feel right. I was nauseas and just wanted to be alone. Luschek noticed my body language and put me in charge of the cage for the day, which I was pretty happy with.  
Half way through the working day, Nicky came in and gave me a note. I noticed the handwriting immediately, Alex I thought to myself. I placed it on my lap and read,  
_'Hey,  
I'll be in the chapel after work  
A 3'_

At least I had one thing to look forward to, seeing Alex and getting to spend some time with her alone. The rest of the day went relatively quick and before I knew it, Luschek was unlocking the door and I was free to go. I bolted to the chapel to see Alex, I just wanted to be held by her after the morning I had had. I opened the door to find her sat on the stage, her eyes awaiting my arrival.  
"Hey kid" she hugged me as I reached her. I kept a hold of her, not wanting to let her go.  
"I missed you" I whispered to her, I didn't want to tell her about the shower incident this morning. I knew how she would react and I wasn't going to let anything ruin our date. I was determined.  
"I missed you too." She pulled back and looked at me with the upmost curiosity. She stroked my hair away from my face, "What's up?"  
I shuck my head "nothing, I just missed you" I replied. She leant in to kiss me and I obliged, kissing her back, just not with as much urgency as I usually do. She moved away from my lips and started to kiss my neck, her hands running under my shirt. I pulled my head away and she noticed  
"Pipes, what's wrong?" the tears had started to fill my eyes  
"Nothing... I... I just can't Alex... Not now" her eyes softened, she knew that something was wrong but was still pained by the rejection. "I'm sorry" I whispered, my head facing the ground. I just wanted it to swallow me up whole right there.  
"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for and Pipes..." I lifted my head back up to face her "I know when there's something wrong. If you don't want to tell me, then write it down."  
"But you'll see it either way! We read each others journals"  
"Well, I've only just read your second entry. Put it in your journal and I promise you I won't look at it unless you want me to. Okay?" I deliberated it in my head for a moment before I nodded. "I wish that you would tell me though" I could tell the hurt in her voice. I hated that I'd made her feel like this.  
"I would Al, but I'm not prepared to have you lose your... our date because of it. I'll tell you the short version and leave the shit out okay? Basically, I went to shower and there's a new CO. She's a horrible fucking bitch and she's got it out for anyone. Don't expect to be treated like a human with her because it won't happen." She nodded and didn't ask for any further information from me. She stayed quiet, too quiet "Al, please. Just keep your head down, the same way that I'm keeping mine down. I want out of here with you stood at the side of me, leaving this shit hole behind, together. Please, I'm begging you, please do not let anyone ruin that. No matter what they try to do. Okay?" she took my hands in hers and promised me that she would keep her head down. I could see the light sparkle in her eyes when I mentioned about us getting out of here together.

We didn't read that night, we just laid there with each other, no words spoken, no wondering hands. Just the two of us, together, how it was going to be when we are free of this place.


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

**Chapter 11: A Shift In Patterns**

I laid in my bed as Piper slept next to me, never letting go of her, even as she stirred in her sleep. My eyes were fixated on her, taking in every little beauty about her, watching her expressions as she was resting. I wanted to know what the new CO had done to her for Pipes to react the way that she did. Why is it that everyone seemed to have it in for us both? I kept my eyes on her as I started to envision the both of us leaving here, together and starting our lives afresh. I was happy that Piper had decided to be a writer. She always had a way with words and I think that it suits her well. When I first met her all them years ago, she was so young and naive, looking for a bar job as she was fresh out of college, it's hard to believe how much she has grown and matured. She's turned into the perfect woman. I felt her stir under my arms as she slung one of hers out  
"Ugh... fuck... fuck you" I couldn't help but let out a slight laughter at her sleep talking. She had always mumbled in her sleep and I had always found it fascinating. I wanted to join her in her dreams, see what she was seeing and protect her from her nightmares. I stroked her hair and 'shushed' her and waited for her to drift back into the land of nod. I noticed her journal still placed on my locker. I reached over, trying to make as minimal movement as possible and began to read.

_*Entry 3;_

_I hate being in here. I hate every damn fucking thing about it, baring Alex, my Alex. I don't even know how or what to feel, I just feel numb. I still haven't processed it through properly in my mind what happened... I'll never be able to look at them showers the same. I just, I don't know... I just don't know what to do, how to act, how to feel. Alex was the one that found me. My Alex had to find me like that. I can't imagine how she felt when she saw me there. It hit her hard, I know that it hit her hard, but I have to be strong for her. She's my life now, even if her ex did do that to me. I'm refusing to write what it was for obvious reasons. But I know that I have to be strong, for the both of us. I need us both out of here, safe and healthy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want us to have a relationship and a life out of Litchfield. I need her, she's like my oxygen, without her, I just simply cannot breathe.  
I know that something is going to happen, I can 'feel' it, I know it and a few more do too. I just hope that Alex can keep her mind focused on what's important. I know that she would do anything for me, even give up her freedom, but our life together is more important than karma. The best thing about karma though, it always finds a way to come back around. I wish that I could talk to my Grandma. She was always the highlight of my life. I still can't believe that she's gone. If she was here, I'd be writing her right now, it would go along the lines of;  
Hi Grandma,  
Words cannot describe how much I am missing you and how much I wish that I was with you right now. You're the strongest woman I've ever known and also the one who I can turn to, who I can depend on. Something bad happened, I wish that I could share it with you, but at this moment, unfortunately it is just not an option. I think of you though, and look to what you would have done or said to me under the circumstances. I'm keeping my head down and trying to stay out of trouble, but just like you said, 'trouble always seem to attracts itself to you Piper'. I'm trying to work on that, honestly I am, but it just doesn't seem to work.  
I am happy though Grandma. I've found my love again and she completes my life. She is the one who got me locked up in here, but like I told you when you asked what I did with the money, I was never in it for the money. I loved her, I still love her. I think that you would have too, once you had met with her and got to know her the way that I do, I know that you would have loved Alex Vause. We both may have committed crimes and done some bad things in our lives, but love makes you do stupid things.  
You are in my thought's everyday.  
All my love,  
Piper xx*_

I couldn't help but stay fixated on her words, 'I know that you would have loved Alex Vause.' I know how much Piper loved her Grandma, even when we was together before, she would always fly home for Christmas, without me, just to see her Grandma. She was the most important person in her life and it hit her hard when she had passed. I felt so guilty that I was the one that made her miss her goodbye with her Grandma. Piper hadn't resented me for it though, which made me feel even more shit. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and tried to focus on Pipers other words. 'I have to be strong for her, I have to be strong for the both of us' Poor Piper, my dropped at I just starred at her. I didn't want her to feel like she was going through this on her own. I was here, it is what I'm for, but I know why she thinks that. She's like her Mother in that way, she feels the responsibility is all on her to deal with everything herself. To block it out and not to appear as weak. If it wasn't spoken of or shared, then she didn't have to deal with the pity from everyone else who knew. I know how her mind works and I am thankful for that. I hoped that she didn't feel that way now, but by the events from earlier with the new CO, my heart told me different.  
I questioned myself if she really did actually want to share with me what happened this morning? I remembered her saying that she didn't want me getting into trouble, that our date for getting out of here was the most important thing to stay focused on. No amount of revenge or anguish was worth losing our date over, no matter how bad the situation was. I felt so proud of her, of how far she had come since arriving in Litchfield. She really had grown into her own and she found out who she is and what she wants out of life. I wish that I could say that for myself. I know that I'm still that little girl who got bullied during school. Granted, I could defend myself and I had money now, that wasn't an issue no more, but I was still scared to be my true self. I still wore a disguise as if I was on another drug run. I still put my walls up and never let anyone know who I truly was baring Nicky and Piper. I sat and thought about how much it had hurt when Nicky walked into the bathroom the following day when I was washing Piper. She knew everything about me, everything and yet she still did that. It took a long time after Piper had left me to really trust someone again, to let my walls down and let someone in and then I got hurt again in the process. But no matter how much I wanted to put my walls back up with Piper, it just wouldn't happen. I was then my true self when I was only with her. She always brought a smile to my face, made me feel loved, she grounded me yet at the same time she sent me on cloud nine.

"Al..." I looked down at my beautiful Piper, stroking her hair away from her face  
"I'm right here kid" she opened her eyes and turned her body into mine, holding me tightly "You okay? Did you have a nightmare?" I whispered to her. She nodded at me  
"Yeah, not a bad one, but still, bad enough"  
"You was mumbling in your sleep so I stroked your hair and calmed you then you drifted back off" she opened her eyes fully this time and looked at me  
"What was I saying?" I explained her throwing her arm about and mumbling "fuck you" she kept looking at me though, as if she was awaiting something else  
"Is that all I said?" she questioned and I nodded my head. "Have you been crying?" her eyes were adjusting to the light  
"Maybe..." she looked at me with more intent on her eyes, the intent that said 'don't you fucking lie to me' "Yes, a little" I corrected knowing that I couldn't lie to her and if I did, doing it when she has only just woken up wouldn't be a good idea.  
"Why?" I held up her journal and her eyes went wide  
"I just read your third entry... Pipes, you know that you don't have to bottle everything with me. You don't need to be strong for me, or for the both of us. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you and trust me, I most certainly am not going to jeopardise our date out of here. I know that you're a lot like your Mother in that respect, from what you've told me about her, but I want you to understand that we're a team. Whenever you're hurt, I'm hurt. When you're happy, I'm ecstatic. You're not alone. I don't ever want you to feel like you're on your own." I whispered the last part, my voice braking. She sat up and wrapped me in her arms, kissing my head lightly  
"I know that Al. I know that I'm not alone. I just thought that it would be easier if I just kept everything in because I just couldn't risk losing you. You're too important to me. It would kill me to even see you get sent to the fucking SHU Al." I pulled away from her grip and looked up at the love of my life  
"What we gonna do with you kid eh" I joked and we both laughed. We just sat there and held each other for a while, stroking our fingers along each other's hands. "How about full honesty from now on? Both of us" I suggested to Pipes. Her eyes shifted looking at mine, questioning whether I would be completely honest with her "I promise, full honesty. And I will act accordingly and not stupidly. We will just sit and listen to each other if anything happens. Neither of us will do anything to get our date removed." She sat for what seemed a lifetime in silence until she eventually nodded her head in agreement.  
"Complete honesty. I promise" I placed a kiss on her lips and laid down on my bed, pulling Piper on top of me, cradling her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and my heart started thumping with the contact. "I love the sound of your heart. How it always speeds up when I'm laid on you or touching you" just at her words, it had sped up again. Piper Chapman was one day going to give me a heart attack. I was sure of it. She laughed and we kissed for a while until Bennett came into our bunk for count.

"Morning laides!" he shouted to the whole of our bunk "Count time" we stood up and waited beside our bunk for Bennett to pass with the counter. He nodded at us as he walked passed and we mirrored the acknowledgment.  
"Count time!" another CO shouted. It was a female whose voice I didn't recognise. This must be who Piper was talking about yesterday. She walked into the bay and I immediately took a disliking to her. She walked with an attitude that just shouted to everyone 'I'm better than you and I'll have your fucking arses down the hill faster than you can say no'. She eyeballed everyone as she pressed her clicker. She eventually reached me and Piper. A smile cropped up on her face as she recognised Piper and her head shot to the floor. "Ah, so this is where you're bunked then inmate Chapman" I looked between them both, noticing how she was bullying my Pipes.  
"Yes. This is Vause, my Bunkie" Piper returned, not lifting her head from the floor. The CO turned to face me, looking at me from my head to my toes and back again  
"Nice to meet you inmate Vause" Piper's head lifted as she heard her talking to me  
"Yeah, you too" I responded, wanting to rip her fucking head off for looking at me like that and for what ever it was that she did to Piper. I turned to look at Pipes and noticed her jaw tensed and her eyes burning into the back of the CO's head as she walked away.  
"COUNT CLEAR" Bennett shouted and everyone started to move  
"What the fuck was all that about? Did you see how she was looking at you Alex? Did you fucking see..."  
"Yes, I saw and I didn't rise to it Pipes. Full honesty and no fucking around and getting into shit, remember."  
"Yeah I know but how she was fucking.."  
"I KNOW..." I gritted my teeth with my reply "Trust me, I wanted to fucking smack the bitch Pipes. We've not got long left. Just ignore her, I will be doing the same. Okay?" she nodded her head and admitted defeat. As much as she wanted to bite, she knew that she couldn't. "Come on, let's grab some breakfast and go sit outside" 

We grabbed ourselves some ice tea and a cereal bar and headed outside to be alone. Piper was still fuming about the CO.  
"I just can't believe the audacity of her though Alex. She's fucking new here and she already thinks that she can put a claim on my girlfriend. If she fucking puts one finger on you Alex, I mean just one fucking finger I'll break every bastard one of them off. You understand me? I'm not having her use her power as a fucking CO to come onto you and use you. You are mine." I starred at her in complete shock, yet I was so turned on at the same time  
"I like this side of you. Protective yet possessive Piper." Her eyes darted to me with all the anger from her so easily visible to the eye. I chuckled at her "You're so fucking hot when you're like this" I told her and reached out for her. Her eyes softened and she crashed into me. She started to nibble at my ear lobe as she whispered in my ear,  
"Yeah, well wait to see how fucking hot you think I am with what I have in mind for when we're out of here. This time around, I'm taking the fucking lead" I automatically hitched as I was trying to get my breath. The pool which had formed between myself and my underwear was unbelievable. Piper had noticed my sudden shift and giggled knowing that she had me exactly where she wanted me. She kissed my neck on my pulse point, nibbling gently but not hard enough to leave a mark "I'm going to dominate you so much and tease you till you're fucking begging me to allow you to come. Are we understood Ms Vause?" she cocked her eyebrow at me and laughed at my reaction. I was completely stunned and just nodded in reply. My eyes never leaving hers as I was drooling like a lap dog. Thank fuck we only have 3 months left.

I was miles away whilst at work in the laundry room. All I could think about was Piper and getting out of Litchfield with her. Images and scenes were running through my mind with what Piper had said to me earlier. I imagined her being the dominant one, wondered if she would play me at my own tricks that I used to do when we travelled the world. How I would always build up her release then not let her achieve it until I wanted her to. We knew how to work each others bodies, but I was the more confident one back then.  
"Vause! My bag! Where's your head at today white girl?" I snapped myself out of yet another day dream  
"Shit, sorry T. Here it is" Taystee tutted her lips at me  
"You away with the fairies today girl?" I laughed and nodded at her  
"Something like that yeah"  
"Well, could you pull yourself together and carry on with Dracula tonight? We missed you not reading last night" She battered her eyelids at me and I practically burst with laughter  
"Sure, you best check with Piper though."  
"Man, Chapman got her whip out with you ain't she" I fucking hope so I said to myself. I shot Taystee a glare as she walked away.  
Piper, with a whip. Fuck. I knew that I had to at least ask her if this was in her plan. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to scribble.  
_'Piper,  
In light of your revelations to me on what will happen after Litchfield, I was wondering...  
Will there be a whip involved? ;)  
A'_

I placed the note in my pocket and waited for someone who I trusted not to look at it to deliver it to Piper for me. Luckily for me, Red came for her bag around 15 minutes later  
"Erm, I... I don't suppose you could do me a favour could you Red?" she cocked her eyebrow at me and told me to proceed "Could you pass this onto Piper please? You're the only one I trust not to look at it" she laughed and took the note from me  
"I thought that you was going to mention another favour like last time. Course I'll get it too her as soon as I can" I thanked her and smiled knowing that Red had accepted me and Piper into her family. We look out for each other, no matter what the price might be. The rest of the day went relatively quick and before I knew it, there was a beautiful blonde stood at the counter waiting for me.  
"Hey beautiful, you know today isn't your laundry day" Piper threw me her classic smile as I greeted her  
"I know, but work is over and I've come to answer your question..." I stood there with a smile on my face, my eyes bulging out of my head as she kept me waiting in silence  
"Oh c'mon Pipes! You can't leave me hanging like this!" she laughed at my eagerness, leaning over the counter and looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes  
"You'll have to wait and see" she said with a wink and turned to walk out of the room. I growled in frustration at her.  
"UGH! You're such a fucking clit tease Piper Chapman" she turned her head and nodded at me in response, knowing exactly what she was fucking doing.  
"I'm off for a run"  
"I'm coming with!" I called out and chased her back to the bunk to get changed. I had never been much of a runner. I just didn't really see the point, but I loved to watch Piper run, see her get sweaty and out of breath, it reminded me of old times. This time I joined her on the track. I had good stamina and was able to keep up with her. "So, where's this dominance come from then?" she turned her head and looked at me dead in the eye as we were running. I got lost in them and lost my footing, falling to the ground. "Fuck sake." Piper asked if I was alright and helped me up, I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and turned to her, "That was your fault that. You and you're fucking amazing eyes. I haven't been able to concentrate all day" she laughed as a response to my little rant  
"Awh my poor baby. I'm sorry that I've occupied your mind. Now you know how the last decade has been for me" she kissed my cheek and continued running. I stood there bewildered. Is that really how she had felt all these years? I know that she had always been in my mind, every day I thought about her, but she couldn't erase me from hers. She couldn't concentrate because of me. I stayed in the spot that I was in and waited for her to come back round. I took her hand and held her close to me, pushing her hair away that was stuck to her head from sweat.  
"Is that true what you just said? You couldn't concentrate because of me?" she nodded at me  
"Yep. Everything was just so exciting with you Alex. I'd done so much that I never would have if I hadn't have met you. Even the little things that you did, if they ever got repeated, you'd be there in my head. I'd automatically think 'Alex would do that, Alex would like that, Alex did that better' I just couldn't concentrate properly, on anything."  
I couldn't believe that she felt this way, even all them years ago, even when she was with other people, even with Larry. I didn't escape from her mind, I was still a part of her even though I wasn't there. I had a stupid grin on my face, feeling quite proud that I had managed to achieve that, even through all of my fuck ups with her. I pulled her into me and kissed her, our tongues melting together as one.  
"I love you Pipes"  
she looked back at me, taking my face in her hands  
"I love you too Al"

We made our way back into the camp, wanting to take a shower before lights out. Fischer was on duty and I was glad. I didn't want that bitch CO to be here after she upset Piper last time. We kept on looking at each other as we did over the cubicles, admiring each others bodies.  
"Bet you can't wait till you two are outta here, I know I can't. Sickening your love it is" Fischer joked  
"We can't wait Fischer" I replied, looking at Piper. She smiled at me and we finished our shower so we could head back to the bunks to start reading again.

"WAYHEY! Here they are! Girls sit yo arses down! It's time for DRACULAAAAA!" Taystee was more than fucking excited to carry on with the story by her reaction as we walked through the door. Me and Piper looked at each other and burst into laughter. We had grown to love these girls like our sisters. They were our family, our fucked up prison family, but we both knew that it wouldn't change as soon as we all left here. Piper handed me the book as we all got comfy. I was sat crossed legged on my bed, Piper was laid with her head resting on my knees and her hand cuddling my inner thigh. I put my glasses on and turned to Chapter 3.  
"When I found that I was a prisoner a sort of wild feeling came over me. I rushed up and down the stairs, trying every door and peering out of every window I could find; but after a little the conviction of my helplessness overpowered all other things. When I look back after a few hours I think I must have been mad for the time, for I behaved much as a rat does in a trap. When, however, the conviction had come to me that I was helpless I sat down quietly – as quietly as I have ever done anything in my life – and began to think over what was best to be done. I am thinking still, and as yet gave come to no definite conclusion. Of one thing only am certain: that it is no use making my ideas known to the Count."

I finished the chapter and it was time for lights out. I was still astonished at how the girls in here had taken to the literature and shown such an interest in it. I settled my glasses on my locker and pulled Piper close to me as we settled for the night. I was exhausted with not sleeping the previous night and my body needed sleep. I nuzzled my head into the nape of Pipers neck and kissed it gently.  
"I love you so much Pipes, only 3 months to go until we're in our own bed" I heard her hum at the fact that it was only 3 months that we had left in here. She squeezed my arm that was wrapped around her body  
"I love you too Al. I can't wait to christen it." She pushed her sweet little arse into mine as she said it, winding me up. My hand automatically grabbed onto her hip, pulling her into me with her motions. I knew that once we got out of Litchfield, there was no stopping us.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So Chapter 12 is here... Hope that you're all enjoying it so far. Please, please don't forget to review my little fic here, it means a lot. So hope you all enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 12: Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

'_Fear is a tyrant and a despot, more terrible than the rack, more potent than the snake' – Edgar Wallace_

Another month had passed here in Litchfield, we only had two more to serve then me and Alex could walk out of here, back into civilisation and regain our freedom. We had managed to keep our heads down, not getting involved in anything that could have the potential to screw us over. We had both learnt that in here, once it got to counting down your days you were at risk from everyone. People would try to anger you or even plant drugs on you so that your date would get changed, it would get pushed back and you wasn't leaving Litchfield. The nightmares had calmed down and weren't occurring as often. I was lucky to have Alex with me in here to support me through them. As our time in here got shorter, I kept having the same one over and over again...

*_Me and Alex are sat in the rec room with our boxes, handing things out to the rest of the girls that would still be in here. I gave my blanket from Miss Claudette to Boo, knowing how much she wanted it. My radio went to the Sister, I knew that she already had one but I told her to give it to someone who would appreciate it as she saw fit. Alex was handing out some of her books to the girls. She picked up her copy of Dracula and passed it to Taystee. She had wrote a little inscription on the first page;  
T,  
I chose to give this to you. I know that you will make good use of it and I hope that you carry on reading to the rest of the girls and even inspire more women to take an interest in literature. I will buy another copy once I reach a book store and it will always remind me of our little group and the times that we've shared. I'm going to miss you, all of you.  
Alex Vause x_

_There would be a group of us rumbling through the boxes, then one of the CO's would come in.  
"Chapman, Vause." They would say and we would look at them "you're both going down to SHU, we've found contraband in both of your lockers" we would turn to look at each other in disbelief. How could there be contraband?  
"What contraband?!" we both would shout as they put both of our hands in the handcuffs  
"We found drugs in your lockers. You're not going anywhere for a long time  
"FUCK YOU! WE'VE BEEN SET UP!"*_

I always woke up at this point, the sweat dripping off of me, the panic as my chest closed in whilst my lungs were attempting to take in as much oxygen as they could. Alex would always be sat at the side of me, calming me down as I realised that it was only a dream.

I stayed laid in my bed this morning, waiting for Alex to rise. I sat and watched her sleep as I usually did when we had to sleep in our own beds. I hated not being able to share a bed with her. I missed her touch, I missed her warmth, I missed everything about her. I know that I'm only 3 feet away from her, but I had gotten so used to sleeping next to her, it didn't feel right sleeping alone no more. I always loved how peaceful she looked when she slept.  
"I can feel your eyes burning into me Chapman" I laughed at her husky morning voice  
"Sorry baby..." I went over to her as she was sitting up. "Morning" I said softly and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her head turned at she gave me the morning sex look  
"Morning to you too" I cuddled up her as she was waking up "How long you been awake?" she asked  
"About an hour or so..." she cocked her eyebrow at me as she does  
"You have a nightmare?" I nodded in response  
"Same one again..." my head hit the floor and she pulled me in tighter to her  
"I'm sorry baby" she kissed my head and ran her hand through my hair, soothing me instantly. We stayed like that, holding each other and talking sweet nothings until it was time to go to breakfast.

We made our way down the corridor and stood in line waiting for our food. "Hey Blondie. Only two more months to go. Bet you two can't wait can you" Big Boo came up behind us in line. We both looked at each other and smiled  
"I know, neither of us can wait can we, Kid" Alex replied whilst placing her hand on my arm. I just smiled like a complete goon and shuck my head  
"Yeah well you just make sure that I don't see either of your sorry arses back in here, okay? You two deserve a life outta here" we both said our thanks to Big Boo. It was nice to know that some of the others were happy to see us a leave. We grabbed our trays and went to sit and eat. We both just looked at each other whilst we were eating, when I noticed Alex's eyes grow wide and her attention was elsewhere. The look on her face said it all. I turned my head slowly to follow her gaze and noticed her bright ginger hair in a heart beat.  
"What...The...Fuck..." I whispered, noticing Sylvia walking in behind her. I watched as walked towards the counter to queue for their food then turned my head back around to Alex. "How... What... How are they back?" Alex's eyes were still wide and I could see the anger rise in them straight away. I reached over and placed my hand on her arm, stroking it gently trying to get her attention to focus appropriately. "Al.." she fixed her gaze on me  
"I want to fucking hurt them Piper..." I looked at her with deep intent and sighed  
"I know you do baby, I do too..." I looked down at our hands which were now connected. Alex let out a slight laugh under her breath. I raised my head immediately "What's so funny?" I questioned  
"Have you seen how their acting? Honestly, it's hilarious" I looked at her dumbfounded "honestly Pipes, just look at them. Trust me" she gave me a gentle smile and I turned my head. I'd never known Nichols to act how she was. She was walking with her head down, not even looking at anyone, not even Sylvia. She was walking about 2mph and with less demeanour than usual. I knew that this had hurt her pride. I smiled at the thought of that. Nicky was broken and I was so thankful. Sylvia was pretty much mirroring Nicky's body language but she lifted her head up enough to just manage a glance at me and Alex. She made eye contact with me and her eyes grew wide. She snapped her head back down to the floor and I had noticed the scars distinctively surrounding her neck. I turned my head back around to Alex  
"Shit, did you see her scars on her neck Al?" I whispered to my love and noticed she had a grin on her face  
"Yeah, 'serves her fucking right the fucking bitch" she hissed through her clenched jaw. I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow up at her. I loved how protective and vindictive she was being, so much so that it turned me on. She noticed the look that I had in my eyes, her face changing from angry to her beautiful natural look "And what it that look for Miss Chapman?" I smiled at her and felt myself even blush a little  
"Nothing... Just...You just don't know how sexy you are when you're angry. It does things to me Miss Vause" I winked at her and she looked at me with such hunger that I thought she was going to combust. She stood up and grabbed both of our trays, emptying them in the bins and taking my hand  
"C'mon, we're off to our spot" she was practically pulling me through the canteen doors and down the corridor, all though, I wasn't arguing.

We took our main spot at the back of the chapel where it was secluded and Alex crashed her lips straight into my own. Her hands snaking my way underneath my top, dragging her nails across my skin. I couldn't help but moan against her mouth as she was doing this.  
"Fuck Alex, ugh... Please..." I could feel her smile as she was kissing me, pulling away as we both removed our tops, her mouth immediately making contact with each of my nipples, sucking at them eagerly and roughly, whilst my hands were playing with her own. Her hands made their way down my torso, to the elastic on my trousers. She ran her fingers gently over the skin that rests there, knowing that it is one of my sensitive spots. Moans were already escaping my lips and I could feel the puddle that she had already created between my legs. I felt her laugh against my skin and she looked up at me from underneath her lashes, flashing her bright green eyes at me which were full of desire. "Please Al..." I begged her as she then removed my bottoms within a flash. She pressed her hand fully against my mould, tracing her fingers over the wet patch on my underwear. I was squirming underneath her, I needed more feeling but I knew that she was teasing me. One thing about Alex Vause, she doesn't rush straight to the point, she takes her time and builds you up.  
"How bad do you want me baby?" she whispered in my ear, then started to kiss on my pulse point of my neck whilst moving her fingers gingerly up and down my sex. I moaned and my hips were trying to press harder against her hand  
"So fucking bad baby, I want you, now" I looked in her eyes and knew that she couldn't hold out any longer. She kissed my lips then made her way down my body, taking my underwear in her teeth and removing it, kissing her way back up my legs, nipping on my inner thighs as she cupped my hips with her hands and pulled me against her mouth. I moaned instantly at the contact of her mouth on me, her tongue being in total control, her ever so talented tongue. It was like it danced at the contact of me. I could feel my release building so quickly and Alex knew this too. She replaced her tongue with 2 of her equally talented fingers and pumped them in me slowly, altering the rhythm. Her hand grabbed onto my arse, pulling me into her with each thrust of her as she curled her fingers as she was deep inside me, hitting my G-spot every time. I crashed my mouth into hers in an attempt to hide the moans, however her tongue melting against mine only made it worse, and I'd always found it hot that Al would kiss me whilst my taste was still on her tongue.  
I broke the kiss, filling my hand with her hair. I could feel my release being on the brink as my muscles started to tighten up  
"No no no, don't come yet baby" Alex whispered in my ear, "Just feel me" she placed kisses all over my neck and collar bone, I couldn't take anymore  
"Al, I... ugh... I can't hold..." before I knew it, Alex's head was back between my legs, her tongue flicking roughly over my clit as my walls came down and my body shuttered underneath her touch.  
"I... Fucking love you, Al" my body was still shaking as I was just getting over my high. Alex wiped her face on her shoulder and kissed me passionately  
"I fucking love you too, kid" she held me as I got myself together and we both got dressed. We made our way back to our bunk and prepared for work.  
"Hey..." Alex snaked her hands around my waist, pulling me into her "don't worry about them okay. I'll see you after work baby and we can do some more reading if you'd like?" I nodded at her and placed a kiss on her lips  
"And don't you be rising to anything baby, please. I couldn't give a shit if their back, just remember, we have 2 months Al... Then were both free." She nodded and smiled at me, her emotions showing so evident in her eyes. We gave each other a kiss bye and headed to work.

I walked into the electric department to find Luschek already waiting for me with my tool belt and a handy book ready.  
"Chapman, you're down in the kitchen today. There's a broken toaster and the fridge is on the blink" I nodded at him taking the items that I needed and headed down to the kitchen.  
"Morning" Gloria, Daya and Red acknowledged my arrival "So, what am I fixing first?"  
"The fridge is just playing up slightly, probably a loose wire somewhere" Gloria explained what had been happening and I flicked through my book to see how to fix the problem. Red came and stood next to me whilst still peeling the potatoes  
"Chapman..." I turned my head towards her "Nicky and Sylvia won't be bothering you now that they're back. I've told them to stay away and Nicky knows the consequences. You and Alex are family now. I won't let anything happen to you" I smiled at her, admiring what she had done for us and what she had sacrificed. I mumbled a thank you and continued with my work.

"Hey guys! I think the fridge is fixed!" Daya turned the switch back on and it was back to normal. The girls all cheered as I was still resting on the ladder. All the celebrations suddenly died down however when a certain red head and her bitch walked in. All of our eyes darted straight to the two of them.  
"What are you doing here?" Red spoke in her thick Russian accent  
"Ma..."  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Red interrupted her and Nicky's eyes shot to the floor "You do not have the right to call me that." I noticed the small tears that had begun to drip off of Nicky's face as she stormed out of the kitchen. Sylvia was still stood there, either she was plain stupid or just didn't know what to do. I jumped down from the ladders and made my way over to her. Red placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her and nodded to let her know that I was okay, that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. Sylvia's eyes shot up at mine and she froze. I could see the panic in her face as I was edging closer and closer to her.  
"Sylvia..." I was surprised at how calm my voice actually was. I could feel Reds, Daya's, Gloria's and the rest of the girls' eyes on me, trying to figure out what my tactic was here. I would have told them if I had known myself, but this one, I decided to just free fall. Sylvia's head lifted up and she looked anywhere at me but in my eyes. I placed my hand on the counter just mere inches away from where a few of the kitchen knives were placed. She noticed this and I actually thrived from seeing the panic sweep over her face. "Don't worry darling..." I toyed with her "I'm not going to hurt you. Wouldn't want to give you a scar like me now would I..." I pulled on the top of my shirt, pulling it down so that my scar across my chest was visible to her. "But then again, you wouldn't be able to tell now would you" I cocked my eyebrow at her and she just stood there looking at me. I stepped closer to her, my face just inches away from her own. I was dying to just drop my head flat onto her nose and watched it burst, but I kept my cool. I faced her dead on, never breaking eye contact with her "If you ever, and I mean fucking EVER, come near me or Alex or ANY of MY family in here, I will personally fucking rip your throat out with my teeth. If you plan anything, I will fucking find out and trust me Sylvia, you don't want to see what happened to the last girl that fucked with me. In fact, you can ask Nichols what happened to her." Her eyes were wide now, she realised that I wasn't the same little college girl that she had met all them years ago. Admittedly, she was the first person that I had received a punch from, but I'd had far worse since then and I had learnt how to defend myself and pretty much nearly kill someone with my bare hands. I leant down to her and whispered in her ear "Don't fuck with me or Alex because I swear to God Sylvia, you think that you got it bad by being burnt, that wasn't my idea. What I had planned for you, what me and Alex had planned for you..." I let out a sly chuckle, "you would have been begging for death afterwards"

I stepped back and looked to see the reaction on her face. Her eyes were watery with tears and she looked in a state of panic. I turned to walk away when Gloria walked passed me towards her;  
"You're new in here, but let me let you in on a bit of inside knowledge, we look out for each other and you've already fucked up. I suggest that you fuck off right now back to Nichols and keep your head down." I noticed that neither of them had actually moved, it was like they were having a starring contest until Gloria stepped one foot loud on the ground and shouted "Boo" to which Sylvia ran out of the kitchen and we all let out a laughter  
"Stupid bitch, who does she think she is? Coming into our kitchen and just standing there." I laughed and started to work on the broken toaster.

_**Me and Alex were in Berlin when the toaster in our suite had broke. I was craving toast badly and Alex was still asleep. I didn't know how or what to do so I checked the toaster looking for anything that looked out of place. I noticed a piece of metal dangling down and headed to the kitchen drawers for some superglue. Alex had woken up and found me with the toaster in one hand and superglue in the other.  
"Are you seriously using superglue on a toaster?" I turned around to find her stood laughing at my attempts to fix it  
"It might work... I want toast" I carried on and glued the metal back into place. She cocked her eyebrow at me, awaiting my failure as I was not exactly that handiest person with electrical at that point. I went over to plug and switched it on, placing a slice of bread in the machine and pulling the side down for it to cook. The sparks flew instantly and Alex's hands were around my waist pulling me away from the toaster and switching the plug off.  
"Better leave that to the pro's eh kid" she smirked at me and I frowned at her.**_

How much I had changed since them days, attempting to fix a toaster with superglue when now I'd just fixed a huge fridge. Red noticed me smiling to myself as I was reminiscing.  
"What you smiling about?" she was stood next to me again now.  
"Just this time that me and Alex were travelling and I tried to fix a broken toaster with some superglue..." everyone turned and looked at me like I was mental. "I was naive, I'd just got outta college and I wasn't exactly used to doing things for myself" they all started laughing, knowing the history of my background.  
"Ah, well at least you've learnt a few things in here, it hasn't all been bad" Daya placed her hand on my shoulder and it was some what comforting. It reminded me of what Yogo Jones had said to me the first time that I had met her, about making my time in here worth while, find something to take away from it. I was happy that I could say that I had succeeded that.

Work flew by pretty quickly and I returned all the tools and books back to the electrical department.  
"Chapman, you can get off now if you want, there's nothing else left to do and it's pretty quiet" I nodded at Luschek, not arguing with him and headed to my bunk. I flung myself onto my bed, taking a deep breath and relaxing.  
"Chapman" I heard Bennett's voice, I rose from my bed, peering my head over the separations of the bunks  
"Here Sir" he walked over to me and stood at the entrance.  
"A letter came for you..." he held out the envelope and dropped his head. I looked at him and took the letter, looking straight at the address in the top left hand corner. My heart sank as my hand came up to cover my mouth.  
"Grandma... How... Wait... What?" I looked at him in confusion. He asked if he could sit down with me and I nodded.  
"We've just received it, it got handed to me and you know that we have to open them first..." his head dropped at the lack of privacy that we had in here, I nodded understanding that he didn't want to read it before me, but that was the rules "there was a number included and I rang it... I know that it was out of line and I shouldn't have, but I did because I didn't want this letter to be someone fucking with you, especially with only how long you've got left. So I phoned and a woman answered. She was your Grandmothers solicitor. I won't go any further into it as you need to read the letter, but I just wanted to let you know that it isn't someone fucking with you. It is completely true and honest." I just looked at him, dumbfounded then thanked him for checking and considering my feelings. Carefully I opened the seal on the back, removed the letter and began to read;

_My dearest darling Granddaughter, Piper,_

_If you are reading this letter, this means that I am no longer here unfortunately. It also means that it has been a while since I passed, as I asked my very faithful friend Janet (my solicitor also) to send this after some time, as I know how you are with grieving and I didn't want you going over the edge.  
The first thing that I want to say is, please my dear, do not be sad that I have gone, for I am sure that I will be in a much better place and able to watch over you at any waking moment. Know Piper, that you were and are always in my heart.  
Secondly, I am so proud of you. You have taken responsibility for your actions, and all though I know that your Mother does disagree with me, I am very proud of you for standing up and doing your time. I do however regret that I never got to meet the young lady for whom you got yourself in there for. I can imagine that she does make you happy though and that she is a good woman deep down. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy Piper. I can see that you're not with Larry and maybe Alex will be good for you this time around? Absence does make the heart grow stronger.  
Thirdly, and the reasoning behind this letter, as you know, you are my favourite Grandchild. I know that it is wrong of me to have a favourite, but you know that you have always been that bit more special to me. So I want to make sure that you are properly taken care of. You and Alex. (Yes, I know her name. I know quite a bit actually) You know that I was involved with quite a few books and publishing's, hence why you always had good tastes in books, but I was much more involved than what I let on to anyone about. Over the years, I have invested money and saved and purchased all at the right times for the markets. Piper, what I'm trying to say to you is that when you when you and Alex both leave Litchfield in a few months, you will be okay, financially. I have left you the details of all of my affairs with Janet, her number will be included in the bottom of this letter. I want you phone her and she will explain everything to you. Also, do not worry about your brother, or your Mother and Father. I left your brother a nice amount and a very nice piece of land up in the hills as I thought that it would suit him perfectly. Your Mother and Father will be fine too.  
You now will be wondering why I had wrote saying that you and Alex will be leaving in a few months, and how I knew before you did. I had my lawyer look over both of your cases, he knows a few people and he is very good at his job. He managed to reduce your sentences and get you both out on the same day. You know that I always look out for you, even when I'm no longer around.  
Please ensure that you do phone Janet. I promise she will help with everything and she is expecting your call. There is also a letter in here for Alex. I would very much appreciate it, (if you two are still on talking terms, or even if not) if you would please pass her this letter on. I do not wish you to read it, unless Alex says that it is okay.  
Well, this is the end of the letter my darling. Know that I love and miss you so much Piper and I am so proud of you that I could just combust with the feeling. I hope that you will get settled some day soon, it would make me happy to look down on you and see you happy with someone who means so much to you and who has your heart. Please enjoy my estate and do what you wish with what I have left you, just please make sure that you keep my very own publishing company in the family. I love you.  
Grandmother  
xxx_

I could not conceal the tears that were flowing from my eyes. I sat and read the letter over and over again. I should have known that my Grandmother would have helped with the case. Larry's Dad never really did anything to try and help me. I think that he secretly knew that me and his son wouldn't work out. I looked in the envelope and pulled out Alex's letter. It was sealed within another envelope and had her name across the middle.  
I was still laid starring at my letter when Alex came back from work  
"Hey Kid, what's up?" she noticed my red, puffy eyes and pulled me into her straight away  
"I..." I sniffled, not one of my most attractive moments "I received a letter..."  
"Well I know that, you're holding it..." I chuckled at her remark, no beating around the bush with Alex  
"It's from my Grandmother..." I looked up at her and saw her confused expression  
"But I thought..." she trailed off, not wanting to upset me  
"Yeah, she is... But she had already planned this letter and arranged her solicitor Janet to send it to me at this given moment... There's one for you" I reached over and passed her the letter in the envelope  
"From your Grandmother?" I nodded "Your Grandmother sent me a letter?"  
"Yes. She told me in my letter that I was not to read it and that it was up to you afterwards if you wanted me to read it or whether you just want to keep it between the two of you" she nodded and took the letter, inspecting it nervously.  
"Wh... What did yours say?"  
"I'll tell you later on. I've to phone Janet for her to explain everything properly to me. She's left me some things that we need to go over and decide a few things on, but Alex..." she turned her head at me, giving me her full attention "If we're still making a go of things once we get outta here... Financially, we're sorted. And the reason why our date to leave is the same, is because my Grandmother sorted it out too." I noticed Alex's face changed, as if she had just had a revelation, "what?" I was curious as to what Alex was thinking  
"You know how... That deal that I made to lower my sentence and get the same date as you... Well it wasn't a deal that I proposed. I got told that this deal was what they were offering me, that I wasn't allowed to know the details, just that I could have to do a few extra shift but other than that just keep my head down and I could be out the same date as you. All this time I've wondered who it was that arranged that deal and it was your Grandmother..." we both smiled in complete amazement. "Your Grandmother did that and she didn't even know me..." Alex sat down next to me and I took her hands in my own  
"My Grandmother may not have met you in person, but she knew you. She knew that you were a kind hearted woman who loves her Granddaughter very much and she knows that you make me happy. She was a wonderful woman Alex." We both just stayed looking at each other, smiling at the happiness that one letter had brought. "I'm gonna go phone Janet and find out the rest. I'll try not to be too long baby." I kissed Alex before I left, knowing that she was going to want to read the letter. Sure enough, as I was walking away, I heard the faint sound of the paper being pulled from the envelope. I smiled walking out towards the phone and dialled the number my Grandmother had given me for Janet.  
"Hello Janet speaking"  
"Um, hello Janet, this is Piper, Piper Chapman. I believe you've been expecting my call?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Un-expectant letters can be wonderful can't they! I loved how Piper spoke about her Grandmother in the series and couldn't resist including her in this story. Thanks for all your reviews, it means the world! So hope you enjoy Chapter 13, I look forward to your responses. I do not own OITNB, I simply use their characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 13: Connections**

_*Everyone has them mere few people that they really connect to and you understand each other in every way possible. It amazes me how those connections never go away. No matter how many years that may pass, no matter how long you may go before speaking, it's always there, it never goes away*_

I sat on the bed, the letter still grasped in my hand as Piper said she was going to phone Janet. My hands fumbled turning the envelope over and ripping open the seal. I struggled to open the letter as my hands were shaking. I was about to read a letter from Piper's deceased Grandmother who I'd never met. I took a deep breath and opened the letter;

_Dear Miss A. Vause,_

_I do not know whether Piper would have told you who this letter is from, so I will introduce myself. I am Celeste, Piper's Grandmother. I understand that this is out of the blue as we have never formally met, and I am sure that you will know of my passing.  
Firstly let me start off by saying that I was not impressed by the dealings that my dear Granddaughter had with you, however she is a big girl and can make her own decisions, even at 23 years old. I care for Piper dearly and I was upset when she was incarcerated, but I was also very proud of her for taking responsibility for her actions. I know that you was who named her to the authorities, but from what Piper explained to me about the situation that landed you both in prison, I can understand why you named her. Myself and Piper had a very close relationship and I could get anything out of that girl. She is a very honest person. She told me that she wasn't in it for the money, that you were the reason that she committed the crime. She loves you deeply Alex, she still does. I saw the glimmer in her eyes that I hadn't seen since she was 'travelling with Polly' and I realised that you hold her heart.  
Secondly, I hope that you have had some news regarding your sentence. I want the best possible start for you both out of here. I hope that you both are on talking grounds and are planning on staying that way. I had one of my lawyers take a look over your case and he did his job very well, hence the reduce in your sentence and you will be a free person the same day that my beautiful Granddaughter is. I ask only of one thing from you, as a favour back to me. Please take care of my dear Piper. I have you both financially set up, you both will never want for anything in your lives, but please do not take advantage of my generosity. Take care of Piper, I know how she reacts to news and I think that the freedom will be a shock to her once she gets out. She is going to need you as much as you will need her.  
I wish that we would have the chance to meet at one point, especially now that I know a bit more about you. I am a very resourceful person and have my contacts. I did some research on you and I can understand why you did what you did. You had a troubled childhood and you wanted a better life for yourself, who can blame you. Just know, there is an even better life waiting out there for you now, a legitimate good life. I hope that you choose to spend it with Piper. I know that she left you under them awful circumstances and believe me; I had stern words with her once we was in private and she explained. I am sorry to hear about your Mother, I hope that you take some comfort that I know she would be proud of you, even under the circumstances.  
I will finish by saying that if you do need anything in the mean time or in the future, please do not hesitate to contact Janet. She is my solicitor who is going to also be both yours and Pipers solicitor now. She will be taking care of everything until you both are released. Piper has her number, but I will add it at the bottom of the page for you.  
Please take care of her Alex. You have always been the one who has her heart kept captive. Even an old woman like me knows this.  
Take care,_

_Celeste_

I was still sat on Pipers bed, my hands still gripping the letter. This woman knew me just by doing her research, she understood all the fucked up things that I'd done. I sat there wishing that I had gotten the chance to meet her. I now also understood where Piper got her personality from. It made sense now why they spent so much time together, I remember all the stories that she told me about her and her Grandmother. I was overwhelmed by all the emotions that I hadn't notice the tear stains appearing on the letter. I wiped my eyes and placed the letter in my locker, laying down on my bed thinking about the words that she had said.

"Hey Vause, you alright?" Taystee walked up to the entrance of my bunk leaning on the separation wall  
"Yeah, just... thinking" I replied and she tilted her head to the side "I got a letter that's kind of threw me a bit" she nodded, understanding that I didn't want to go into it in detail  
"Where's Chapman?" she scanned her head around the small confinement space that we shared  
"She's just gone to make a phone call"  
"Are we reading tonight?" I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow, noticing her 'creeping' smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I sat up  
"Sure T" I ran my hand through my hair. I loved how she could always lighten the mood "We'll wait till Pipes get back then I need to speak to her for a bit but we'll shout you guys over"  
"Cool, you're the best Vause!" She walked away and I went to lay back down when I heard them greeting Piper. I shot up from the bed and watched my Pipes walk towards me.  
"Oh my god, Alex..." she pulled me towards her and wrapped her eyes around me tight  
"Pipes... Is everything okay?" I pulled my head back and scanned her face  
"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." She sat me down at the side of her on her bed, taking both my hands in hers, squeezing them tight.  
"Spit it out Piper..." she leant into my ear, I could feel her breath on my neck which sent a shiver down my spine  
"Baby, we are worth $42 million dollars. We've got personal bodyguards willing to put their life on the line for us." My jaw dropped, my eyes wide in shock. I swallowed hard, processing what she was telling me. "And also..." Piper took my face in her hands, caressing my cheek "Kubra and everyone who was at the top of that ring... they've gone. No one can hurt you when we're out." Piper had tears rolling down her face as she was so relieved that I was finally safe, truly safe away from them.  
"What the fuck? Was this your Grandmother? She mentioned something in the letter about our lives being set up for life..."  
"You read the letter?" I turned my head to face her, trying to focus the letter opposed to what I had just been told  
"Yeah, I read it as soon as you left." I saw the smile creep up on Pipers face "I wanted to know why she had written to me. From how you've always spoke of her Pipes, she was a very important woman in your life, I owed it to her to read her letter." She kissed my lips and said thank you for reading the letter. We held each other tight until Pipers curiosity got the better of her  
"Al, I know that my Grandmother told me not to read it... But what did it say?" I laughed to myself and Piper slapped my arm playfully. "Ow..." I rubbed my arm and we both laughed. "No but seriously Al, I mean, was it good or bad? Was she angry?" I sighed and pulled her back into my arms, stroking her hair away from her face  
"She was very honest and very pleasant. I was amazed if I'm honest. I wish that I would have been able to meet her. She explained to me about my sentence, how much she loved you and she asked a favour of me, which I promise to uphold." I watched as the processed my words  
"What promise?" she whispered  
"I'm not going to tell you, which answers your next question, I'm not letting you read it just yet. I promise you that you will read it, just not yet, okay kid?" I stroked her face and kissed her head as she nodded. "How did your phone call go then? I know you told me a little, but what else happened?" she shot up excitedly with a grin across her face...

**PPOV**

I smiled walking out towards the phone and dialled the number my Grandmother had given me for Janet.  
"Hello Janet speaking"  
"Um, hello Janet, this is Piper, Piper Chapman. I believe you've been expecting my call?"  
"Ah yes! Dear Piper Chapman, I trust by this phone call then that you have received your Grandmothers letter. Let me start by saying by deepest sympathy to you at her loss. She truly was an amazing woman." I could hear her voice beginning to break as she spoke about my Grandmother.  
"Thank you. I understand that she was a dear friend of yours too." The woman let out a slight laugh at my statement  
"Yes, you could say that. Right Miss Chapman, back to business. There's a few things that I can go over with you on the phone, however I would ideally like to explain some matters in more detail if you could arrange a visit?" I confirmed that I would add her to my visitation list, "Oh, and also Miss Alex Vause, too please. These matters concern the both of you" I agreed to this, making a mental note to tell Alex once I got back.  
"Right, firstly I would like to congratulate you on becoming a multimillionaire and congratulations to Alex too. Because of how much your Grandmother knew about stock markets and when the right time to buy was, she had made herself a grand fortune Miss Chapman. Cal, your Mother and Father have all got their share of the inheritance and what was left to them in your Grandmothers will. However, as you know yourself, you was always the sparkle in your Grandmothers eye. She has left you all the shares in the companies that she traded with, you also own 2 of her own publishing companies, and the family one which she has asked that you keep it in the family. Now, Miss Chapman, you and Alex are worth $42 million dollars. It will be a big change when you both are let out of there. You both have body guards and will be under a lot of security. Your Grandmother informed me of Alex and yourself, about what happened... Just let her know, the ring that you both were in, the ones at the top, their not around anymore. The both of you will be perfectly safe. Do you think that you could arrange a visit for this week? I will put a request in with the prison and I will bring your legal department too."  
Um, yeah... Visit, this week.." My head was in a daze with all of the news that I was trying to process.  
"Piper, I know that it is a lot to take in. Just please remember to get me on your visitation and Alex too. I will come on Friday."  
"Okay, see you on Friday Janet. Thank you"

I hung up the phone and began to walk back to my bunk. I didn't concentrate on where I walking, all I wanted to do was get back to Alex. This couldn't possibly be real...

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little short one for today. Next Chapter will be all about the visitation on Friday! What other news does Janet have to tell Piper & Alex? Also some more drama will arise too =) Don't forget to review my little fic here please, it means a lot to hear your words.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the little chapter yesterday. Thank you for all your follows and reviews, keep them coming guys! I'm just a young lass from England who loves to write so it means a lot when you leave your feedback for me =) Anywho, here is Chapter 14. Hope that you all enjoy it! Enjoy! =) I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 14: The Meeting**

"_Ignore the risk and take the fall. If it's meant to be, it's worth it all" _

"Baby... Pipes... Kid! C'mon you need to wake up" I felt the pushing on my shoulder and groaned as I opened my eyes  
"Wh...what time is it?" my hands rubbed my own eyes, adjusting to the light of day  
"It's 5 am. C'mon kid, we'll go take a shower" I looked at Alex, her face so soft and natural but still holding her famous devilish grin  
"Okay, okay... I'm up" I grabbed my toiletries and groggily walked down to the showers with Al. Her fingers entwined with my own as we made our way through the corridors. We both set our showers to run, allowing the water to warm up first before we stepped in.  
"Here, let me help you with that" Alex came up behind me, gently running her hands across the hem of my shirt, grazing her fingers across my skin as she removed the item. I shivered instantly at her touch and released a moan when she placed kisses along the top of my back. My body needed contact with her and automatically I pressed myself into her. I could feel the warmth of her breath on the back of my neck and hear her trying to contain her moans under her breath as she took a hold of my hips, pulling my arse into her. I reached my hand up behind myself, taking a hold of Alex's head, my fingers entwining in her hair as we carried on teasing each other. I turned in her arms and pulled her to me, crashing my lips on hers and I began to pull her shirt up and over her head. As much as we were both urgent for each other, this was more sentimental, more loving than our usual quick fix so the guards don't see. We pulled away from each other only briefly as we removed the rest of our clothing. I watched as Alex's eyes drank in all of my body, from head to toe  
"Mhmmm... I can't wait to get you home baby" she pulled me by my hips towards her and we were submerged by the shower pouring down on us. We stayed under the water, our tongues fighting against one another's, both of us running our hands across each others bodies, trying to take in as much as possible and just feel each other. She turned around and took a hold of her shampoo bottle, pouring just the right amount onto her hands. "Turn around, I'll wash your hair kid" her voice was thick with lust and desire. I obliged and turned around, closing my eyes and allowing myself to get lost, like I had so many times before, in Alex's hands. After Alex had rinsed my hair, I pulled her to me once again and kissed her like I had never done before. I kissed her with pure love, not needing to explain to her how I feel, my actions were enough.  
"Psssttt... Vauseman.." I turned to face Alex and we both pulled the '_what the fuck'_ look at each other "Alex, Piper, new CO is on her way down here, just a head's up"  
"Shit! Thanks Boo!" Alex called out and darted into the shower that was unoccupied. Sure enough, no longer than 30 seconds later the bitch had arrived.  
"Inamtes... Ah, Vause and Chapman." She eyed at Alex over the separations and I looked at Alex rather fucking pissed off "I hear you two have an important visitor today..." she looked at us both this time  
"Yes. Myself and Alex share a solicitor which is involved in both of our cases as there from the same crime. We both have a lot to catch up on before we are released Officer..."  
"Munez" She answered to my pause as she had not actually introduced herself  
"Officer Munez. As you can imagine, we've both got a highly anticipating day ahead of us. Now if you don't mind I think that we will finish up our showers and begin our work early" I do not know where any of that came from. I grabbed my towel, quickly wrapping it around myself and eyed at Alex. She held a smirk on her face and mirrored my movements as we stepped out of the showers to get dried. We both waited until we heard Munez huff as she left the shower cubicles and started to laugh.  
"Wow Pipes... You really handled your shit there, giving me the death stare then being all smarty arse on her" Alex pulled me closer to her, her pupils dilating at the urge that we both still felt  
"Well, what can I say... Bitches gots to learn that you, Miss Vause, are mine" I reached up and placed a kiss on her lips  
"Speaking of Vause... What the fuck was that with Boo earlier? What did she call us... Vauseman"  
I let out a little laughter "Creative, both of our surnames blended together." We stayed quiet for a moment  
"It does kinda work though, don't you think kid?" I looked at Alex with wide eyes, although I had to agree, 'Vauseman' had a lovely ring to it  
"Vauseman... I think I could get used to that..."

"CHAPMAN AND VAUSE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE VISITATION UNIT" the announcement bellowed across the camp. I looked at Luschek who was preoccupied with doing nothing and told him that I was leaving  
"Alright Chapman, don't forget to come back. There's a few things I need you to do" I nodded at him and made my way down to the visitation room. Alex was already stood there with Fischer and Bennett. We smiled at each other, both clearly nervous for the meeting with Janet and the legal team.  
"Chapman, great you're here. As you know we will have to search you as normal then you both will be left alone with your visitors. No guards are allowed to be present, however both myself and Bennett will be outside so just give us a shout when you're done" we nodded at Fischer in acknowledgement and went to be searched. It's strange how many times I have been through this procedure now, yet it still doesn't become any less degrading. Both me and Alex stepped into the visitation room together and took our seats opposite a middle-aged woman.  
"Hi, I'm Janet. It's nice to finally meet you both" she extended her hand as we shuck it politely  
"Hi, I'm Piper and this is Alex, it's nice to meet you" I could see why my Grandmother had chosen her to be her solicitor. She certainly didn't look like someone who you would want to be involved in serious dealings with. She had an authorities aura surrounding her, you could tell that she could quite easily stand her own ground.  
"Right, well we will get straight down to business then. Piper, as you know, your Grandmother had me send the letters to you at that precise moment. That was for a few reasons;  
Firstly, she knew how you handle grief and emotional loss and she didn't want to make it any harder on you than it was at that point. Secondly, she knew a lot more about everything, including what was happening in here with the two of you than you know about. She had a lot of connections and she could maintain any information in which she wanted to know. She knew that you had the support network available to be able to handle the letter and the rest of the news. Now, I will call the legal team in for a few moments to explain their findings and to explain a lot to you Miss Vause."  
"Please, call me Alex" Janet nodded at her and waved in the legal team. A man and a woman entered into the visitation room. They looked to be no older than their mid-thirties.  
"Piper, Alex, this is Jake and Kylie. These are now your legal team and have been for a number of months. Your Grandmother had them take a look into both of your cases and I will let them explain from here..."  
Kylie stared at us both perplexed, more Alex than myself. I let out a slight laughter and smiled at her, silently letting her know 'I know how Alex Vause can be' her eyes darted down at the pages of notes in front of her and Alex looked at me curiously  
"Right, well, Miss Chapman, after looking over your case, we have found sufficient findings to be able to sue for how you have been treated in here and also for your incarceration. Considering that you committed the crime all them years ago and was only found guilty for once carrying a suitcase of money containing the amount of $50,000 you should not have been placed in prison for this crime. It was not a violent crime and you pleaded guilty and self-surrendered. You can also take things further by making a statement of the incident where you had to attend the 'SHU' and the reasons behind it." I nodded at her, processing the information that I was been told  
"Now Miss Vause..." this time it was Jake talking to Alex. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't feeling slightly relieved "obviously your crimes were more serious than the extent of Pipers and that did make it slightly more difficult to swindle around a few things. However, once Piper's Grandmother had explained to me what this meant to her, well I didn't stop until I found a loop hole. I spoke to a few judges about it and they agreed to let you have the same date as Miss Chapman. Celeste however asked me not to go into the details about this, so unfortunately I cannot share the information about how it happened, but at least it happened, right?" we both nodded and laughed. "As for your criminal case, you, like Piper, can make a claim against this institution for the horrid living conditions and how was you treat whilst you were here. Me and Kylie will be here for you every step of the way now. At this present time, regarding your cases and 'criminal law' aspects, everything seems to be okay, however we will both be wanting to meet up with you again once you have been released and are settled back into society."  
"That sounds like a great idea." I replied, Alex's eyes were wide and now less than 2 feet away from my face. I looked at her confused and she just shuck her head  
"Well, it was nice to finally meet you both, Janet will hand you our numbers in case you need to contact us." We both stood up to shake their hands as they left Litchfield  
"Oh, by the way, you two make a lovely couple" Kylie mentioned on her way out. We just stared at each other and nearly burst with pride right there.  
"She's right you know..." Janet brought us back into present time "You both make a wonderful couple. You can tell just how much you love each other, it radiates off you both" I gently squeezed Alex's hand under the table, smiling like a goon. "Anyway, umm..." Janet fondled through her papers, organising what she was going to say next "Kubra... Alex, I know that you suffered tremendous fear whilst you was released on probation from this man and the ring that you formerly in. However, I can completely _assure_ you that _none_ of them will be able to hurt you now."  
"How?" Alex asked. I would have been more shocked if the words wouldn't have come out of her mouth. We both knew Kubra and how the ring worked. Once you were in, there was only one way out and that was death. That was why Alex slept with a gun under her pillow for her short stay on the outside world.  
"Well, I can't really go into specifics..." Janet paused to take a heavy breath as she leant in closer to the two of us "Your Grandmother knew bigger people than him, he was taken care of. Let's leave it at that" we both looked at each other in complete shock.  
"My... Grandmother... she... really?" I stammered like a nervous school girl and Janet just simply nodded. She glanced at her watch and carried on,  
"So, as I told you on the phone, your Grandmother has left pretty much her entire estate to both you and Alex. This is on the basis that you two will be making a go of it out of here, which I can see if pretty evident. Together, you're both worth $42 million dollars. I have a list of all the shares which you both hold and also the companies. As you know Piper, your Grandmother did state that you can do as you please with her estate and the money but to keep the one publishing company within the family. This publishing company will be where you both are completing your 'work programme' whilst on probation, even though you both now run the company. It is up to the both of you what job role, if any, you would like.  
Also, I took the liberty to bring along for you both blank copies of your last will and testaments. I know that it is a sensitive subject, however they need to be filled out ASAP and I've included a return envelope, express and signed delivery to myself." I took the paper files from Janet and sat them on the table. I had already completed my will, however it was suddenly apparent to me that it would need changing since I last did it. I lot had happened. I wasn't with Larry anymore so I needed to change my 'next of kin' also I still wasn't talking properly to Polly, so I needed to transfer the stuff I was leaving her into an account for Finn. I may be pissed off with her, but I refuse to let Finn suffer because of this.  
"Is there any questions that you have for me?" we all looked at each other in silence. Alex shrugged her shoulders, not able to think of any, but I had one question;  
"Janet, what's the laws on gay marriage?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying it so far =) Sorry for taking a little longer than usual to update, I've finally managed to get a job and it's all been a bit hectic... Please don't forget to review my little fic here. I don't own OITNB, I just simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 15: My Heart Skips A Beat**

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" – Lao Tzu_

I sat there in complete shock. My eyes wide, my heart beating so loud I was afraid it was going to pump out of my chest. My head snapped around to face Piper as I heard the words come out of her mouth "what's the laws on gay marriage?" I saw Janet's face turn to shock from the corner of my eye. I had never believed in marriage. I thought that it was a pointless arrangement. Why would you need a ring and a signed piece of paper to tell everyone that you and your partner are together? I didn't know what to do, I was panicking and both Piper and Janet could see this.  
"Well, gay marriage is legal now, it started out as a 'civil partnership' but they have passed the law that a same sex couple can now officially tie the knot" Janet's eyes kept flicking from myself to Piper as I sat staring at the table. Could I do marriage? Why would Piper want to marry me? I had so many questions thrashing around in my head I just could not concentrate. I stood up from my seat and turned to leave  
"Thanks for everything Janet, but I..." I looked at Pipers face "I've got to go" I walked out of the door and left, hearing Piper shouting for me to come back but I kept on walking. I was stood frozen as I was searched again to go back into camp.  
"You alright Vause?" Fischer was looking at me like I'd just had a personality switch  
"Umm, yeah. Yeah I'm fine" she nodded at me and told me that I was clear to leave. I headed down to the laundry room whilst the words kept on repeating in my head.  
Why would Piper ask such a question whilst I was present? Why didn't she speak to me about it before we went in there without just springing it on me? She knew how I felt about marriage yet she still asked...

I worked through the day and to my surprise it went by pretty quickly. I finished folding the last of the linen and headed out to around the front of the counter when I saw the blonde hair.  
"Alex..." I froze in my steps and looked at the ground, nervously pushing my glasses up my nose "Alex, look at me" I knew that we were alone in here and Piper took advantage of that. I sighed and raised my head up facing her. Her eyes were scanning mine as she began to walk closer towards me "Are you going to talk to me about it?" I cocked my eyebrow at her  
"Talk to you about what Piper? About the fact that you just decided to surprise me and bring up marriage with a woman who we both have just met? I mean, what the fuck?" I stepped back and leant against the counter. My head was cloudy and I didn't want to have this conversation right now, but there was no way of me escaping it. In here, you had to face everything face on  
"I'm sorry that I did it that way, I was just curious that's all." She stepped closer towards me, placing her hands on my arms, running them down and taking my hands in her own "I'm sorry... I should have spoken to you about it first, but Alex..." she tilted my chin up to face her "I was just asking. There's no need to panic. I know how you feel about marriage, but a part of me just wanted to know if it was an option for us, if you wanted it to be an option for us which I can see you don't so there's no need to worry about it. I'm sorry for bringing it up in front of Janet, but I just wanted to know." She released my hands from her own as she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to leave. My hand immediately coming into contact with my own head, my fingers pressing hard against my forehead as I watched Piper about to leave  
"Wait, Pipes..." I walked up to her and pulled her into the back of the laundry room  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Just let me talk..." I motioned for her to sit on one of the counters in the back as I stood in front of her, pacing a little too as I tried to find the words to start off this conversation. "Pipes, I'm sorry for walking out of there, I'm sorry for how I reacted, but you already know my feelings on marriage. Yes, I understand that you were just asking because you wanted to know if we had any options, but it was shitty of you to just surprise me with it like that. I don't know Pipes... It's weird for me..." I saw her look at me with confusion in her eyes "When the subject of marriage gets mentioned, I automatically freeze and panic. I want to run, to run as fast as I can because it scares me. Yet when I sit and think about it when I'm on my own, when I think about you and us both getting out of here, it isn't so bad... I think of all the happy memories that we would have from it, all the stories that we could tell." I looked up at her and saw her smiling as I said my famous line "I just need time to come around to the idea properly. I'm sorry if I hurt you by walking out kid. You know how my mind works, it's fucked up" neither of us could deny the last thing that I had said. My mind is fucked up. I'm the master of completely going about things the wrong way.  
I felt Pipers hands attached themselves to my own and I raised my head to look at her. She had her beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes showed so much love towards me, I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her.  
"How about we just forget about all this for now? Lets just concentrate on us." Her hand came up and cupped my cheek, her thumb tracing small lines across my cheek bone.  
"Sounds like a plan kid" I stepped closer towards her, parting her legs so that I could fit comfortably in between them as we wrapped our arms around each other. "I do fucking love you though Pipes" I whispered into her shoulder as she stroked the back of my head  
"I know you do. I love you too"

Another month had passed and we only had 2 weeks of our sentence left. We had managed to keep our heads down and not have any more altercations with Sylvia or Nicky. They had avoided us completely and the only time that we did see them was in the canteen. Piper was out on the track for her morning run whilst I stayed in my bunk waiting for her to return. We had made a point of making sure that we went to the showers together, or at least someone who we trusted would go with Piper if I could not. I laid on my bed with a book in my hand, not really reading any of the words, just laid there thinking. I remember last month when we had that meeting with Janet, when Pipes brought up the subject of marriage and if it was an option for us. I freaked out, I freaked out bad. But over this past month, I have been giving it some hard thoughts. I wanted Piper for the rest of my life, I didn't want anyone else and I certainly couldn't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. My stomach hurls just considering it. I had a brain wave and reached over to my locker to grab my journal. I hadn't made any entries in it a lately, but I remembered an entry that I did make.  
*_ I've got a plan in my head which I'm not going to write down in here because I want it to be a surprise for her. I just hope that it all goes the way that I want to go and it all works out.*_

The plan was that once we had both got out of Litchfield, I was going to see how things went between us. I had been thinking about marriage already, before Piper had even mentioned it that day, but it was still a touchy subject with me. I wanted her, but I wasn't exactly what you would call marriage material. I free fall through life. I never have a plan and just go with the flow. Piper had changed that a little. I had a plan, I knew what I wanted in my future and it was her, always. I stayed there, daydreaming about us both out of Litchfield and the different ways that I could propose to her. I could take her to Tahiti, I knew how much that she had enjoyed it there when I took her once before. I could take her for a long walk on the beach as the sun was setting, bringing along a small picnic hamper with us, a bottle of the best champagne and some organic fruits which she would like. I could take us to Bali. We could visit Kutah and do some adventures first. Go white water rafting, all though them stairs would kill us both off again. But one thing that I was sure of now, I was going to propose to the love of my life, the woman who holds my heart once we are out of here.

I was snapped out of my daydream when Red walked into my bunk  
"Vause, everything okay?" I nodded at her and sat up, allowing room for her to sit down with me, which she did  
"Yeah everything's fine Mum" it was the first time that I had called her that and I saw her lips curl as the smile spread across her face as she pulled me into a tight embrace  
"That's my girl." She pulled back and looked around the bunk "Where's Chapman?"  
"She's gone for a run, she should be back soon though"  
"Ah... Is everything okay with you two? You seemed in a bit of a daze just then" I let out a slight laugh and pushed my glasses on the top of my head  
"Well we had a meeting last month with our new solicitor and I freaked out a bit when Piper had asked her about marriage... if it was possible for us to be legally married." I looked up to see Red's face in a mix of shock and happiness  
"And is it?" I laughed at her eagerness  
"Yes. We can be married like any other couple now"  
"So why did you freak out?" I sighed, knowing that she would say exactly what my own Mum would have said to me if she had still being here  
"I just panicked. I had been thinking about it, but not in a great amount of detail. I've never been one for marriage, I never believed in it to be honest. I didn't even do relationships until I met Piper. I've never been good with rules or being 'tied down'. I like to free fall and be able to what ever with whoever, whenever you know..." she placed her hand on my shoulder as I was speaking to her, knowing that I never talk about such things, "But that all changed when I met Pipes. I had a relationship with her, where for once in my life, I actually didn't cheat, I was faithful to her but I let her down in so many other areas. Then when both landed in here and reconnected, I realised that I never want to lose her again. I can't lose her again. I planned on seeing how things went with us once we're both out of here then I was going to propose to her. I thought that I was ready, then when the subject got mentioned with Janet, I freaked out. We haven't spoken about it since but now I'm scared that if I do, when I do ask her that she's going to knock me back because she'll think that she's forced me into it. I know how her mind works."  
Red pulled me into her and held me tight as the tears started to fill in my eyes. Times like this, I wish that my Mum was here, but Red was a good person who cared for us both and I appreciated her for all that she had done for me and Piper.  
"Don't over think it. You don't know how she's going to react. Piper is... different. I know that you know her Vause, but you didn't see what she was like when you were out and she was still in here. She was different, then when she got furloe, and came back and I handed her one of your letters, all that resentment, all of the hate that she was harbouring, it left her. She snapped back to herself and realised that she can't live without you. You both need each other kid. Try to focus on the fact that you only have 2 weeks left, and then you're both out into the world of freedom, together. You'll get to know each other on different level again and then go from there. But you know that I'm always here for the both of you. You're both family to me." I squeezed my arms around her tight, words cannot describe how much of a life line that this woman has been to me and Piper.  
"I know, thank you Mum. We'll come back and visit you regularly and write to you." We both just sat there with each other, refusing to let go. It was what we both needed.

"Am I interrupting something?" I lifted my head at the sound of Pipers voice, wiping the tears away from my eyes  
"Hey babe, no you're not interrupting. We was just having a good talk"  
"Come here, sit down with us" Red motioned for Piper to sit and she took a place next to Red. She took both of her hands in ours and looked at us both "You two are special to me, you know that. You only have 2 weeks left then you're both free" Piper smiled as Red said this, it eased me greatly "Now I want you to remember one thing. You've both done some really shitty things, acted stupidly" she glanced at me at this point "but you two are made for each other. You both choose not to live without each other and anyone with a pair of eyes can see how much you both love with each other. Remember all that love that you share for one another, embrace it. Take the good with the bad but for heavens sake don't you dare end up back in here. I expect visits from the two of you with photo's of your lives and how you choose to spend it together." We both nodded at her confirming that we would  
"Of course, you're our Mum. We'll always include you as much as we can" I saw Red tear up at Pipers words  
"Right then, I'll leave you both to your day. Oh and Vause, remember what I said" I nodded at her as she walked out of our bunk. Piper's head turned to look at me with a questioning eye  
"What did she say?"  
"Just not to over think some things that's all... How was your run kid?" I changed the subject knowing that Piper would want to know everything  
"hmm... it was okay, I need a shower though. You want to _come_ with me?" she smiled as she insinuated her pun towards me. I stood up, quickly grabbing my toiletries bag  
"You know I always come with you baby" I winked at her as she giddily grabbed her bag and we made our way down to the showers.

Walking down the corridor we bypassed everyone, not even noticing the other inmates as we we're too wrapped up in each other. It was clear that we wasn't going to be able to spend any time in the showers together and we both pouted like little children  
"Guess no fun for us, unless we go to chapel later on?" Piper winked at me as we stood in line waiting for a cubical  
"Chapel sounds good to me kid. 2 more weeks then we won't have to hide" I whispered in her ear as she turned to smile at me  
"Move along inmates!" I saw Pipers eyes widen as we both recognised the voice of the CO  
"Fucking Munez, great" I hissed as my jaw clenched. Piper looked at me with worried eyes and I instantly changed my tone "Don't worry baby, we'll be straight in and out yeah?" I ran my hand over her arm to sooth her as she nodded in agreement.  
"Ah Chapman..." Piper's head dropped as the CO had acknowledged her presence. I pulled myself out from behind Piper and stood at the side of her, not once taking my eyes away from Munez "Oh and Vause... You two are just inseparable aren't you" my brows furrowed at her comment and I glared at her  
"Well considering that we're both bunkies and we have a close relationship, yeah. It's pretty hard to avoid people in here, you know since it is prison." We continued to stare each other out and I noticed that the other inmates were looking at us both now from the showers. I noticed that one of the showers were empty and I couldn't resist an opportunity "Piper that shower down there is free, you're next in line so go in that one" I noticed her look between me and Munez as she froze  
"Inmate if you're wanting the shower then go, if not then get out of the line" she spat the words at my love and my anger reached it's breaking point.  
"Just go in the shower Piper, now" I practically barked it at her and watched as she walked towards it, looking back at me and Munez.  
"Pretty little pet that you have there" she stepped closer towards me, trying to intimidate me  
"She is not a _pet_. Piper is a person who I am very close with" It took me all of my strength not to say what I really wanted to and even hit the stupid bitch. I knew that this is what she wanted. She knew exactly that we both only had 2 weeks left in this hell hole and just one violation could destroy that. I refuse to let her destroy this for us  
"I can see you're very close with her..." she came even closer and leant to whisper in my ear "think that I could get as close as you and Sylvia did" she stepped back and looked at me, my hands clenched as my knuckles turned white, my jaw clenching so hard that my teeth actually hurt  
"Vause, what's happening here?" I heard Big Boo come up to the side of me but I didn't break my stare from Munez  
"Yeah inmate, what's happening here?" she carried on provoking me but I didn't rise to it. Instead I relaxed and let out a laugh  
"Ah Big Boo..." I placed my arm around her and pulled her into me, quickly glancing at Piper as I knew that she was watching "You remember that competition that you had with Nichols..." she looked at me and nodded "Well I think that you may have a new accomplishment to fight for" I watched as Munez looked at me puzzled whilst me and Boo laughed. "Oh, that shower is free, so I'll be going now" I began to walk towards the shower as Boo was staring at Munez. I winked at Boo, letting her know that I would fill her in later on, but for now, she knew to play along.

We managed to shower quickly without any interruptions from the bitch as Boo had kept her occupied. "What was all that about?" Piper whispered to me as we walked back to our bunk "I saw you, how you reacted when she whispered something to you... I've only ever seen you like that with Nicky that time..." I looked at her and I saw the panic on her face  
"She said something that she shouldn't have. She was trying to provoke me to lose my date, our date. I didn't rise to it. But I've got a plan Pipes... She's gonna fucking pay"

**A/N: Hey guys! So only 2 weeks left until they are free! One last little adventure in Litchfield to fuck someone over won't hurt =D Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review! All comments/feedback is welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16: One Last Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided with Piper's & Alex's journal entries to do them as their own little spin off from this story, so I will be uploading them pretty soon hopefully =) hope you're all still enjoying my little story here. Please keep reviewing! I'd love to know where you want me to take this. I don't really have a set plot in mind, I just write what ever comes into my head. Enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 16: One Last Plan**

"_There's no freedom quite like the freedom of being constantly underestimated." – Scott Lynch_

Myself and Piper had got back to our bunk and laid on my bed together. It was Friday and Piper was having a visitation from her brother Cal and his wife. I watched her as she couldn't settle. Her constant fidgeting as she was waiting for the time to come where she could see her loved ones. "You looking forward to seeing Cal?"  
"I can't wait. Neri's coming with him today too. Apparently they managed to sort out her checks and stuff since last time when she wasn't allowed in." I nodded at her and continued to watch as she stood and started to pace in our bunk.  
"Jesus Pipes, you're gonna wear this floor down" I laughed and pulled her down onto the bed with me "Chill out, it'll be time soon" I pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushed and bit her bottom lip at my action. My eyes instantly drawn to her teeth grazing over her red lips.  
"Chapman, time for your visitation" I snapped my head up at the sound of Bennett's voice  
"How long you been stood there?" I cocked my eyebrow up at him  
"Long enough Vause" he laughed as he spoke. Piper stood up and straightened out her shirt as she turned to me  
"I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded to her  
"Have a good visit kid, I'll see you soon" she leant down and gave me a quick kiss before she left. Bennett followed her and nodded at me as he went, letting me know that he'd look out for her.

Now I was alone in my bunk, I didn't have work for another hour so I took a wonder around and saw Red.  
"Hey Mum, how're you today?" she motioned for me to come in and take a seat with her  
"I'm fine darling... I wanted to ask you something actually..."  
"Oh..." my eyebrows raised and I sat engrossed in what she was about to ask  
"I had a conversation with Boo earlier" I nodded, understanding what she was about to ask as she knew that she didn't have to actually say the words  
"Yeah, the new guard, Munez... She's been quite a fucking cunt with Piper, then with me... we exchanged a few words earlier when me and Pipes went to take a shower but she knows" I took a deep breath and just looked into Red's eyes. She moved closer to me, checking the bunks to see who was around  
"what exactly did she say?"  
"She said _'I can see you're very close with her...think that I could get as close as you and Sylvia did' _" I watched as Red's face turned to anger.  
"Chto chertovski suka! Urodlivyye nasil'nik svin'ya budet platit!" I looked at her confused as she spoke in her native tongue. What ever she said, I could tell that she was just as pissed off as I was when it happened. Her eyes drew themselves back to mine "You want some help making that bitch pay?" I nodded at her  
"I don't want you getting into trouble though Mum, I can do this by myself if you'd prefer. You've already done enough for me and Pipes..." I was cut off by her 'tutting' at me  
"It's no trouble, you're both family and I cannot stand fucking bitches like that." I said thank you and we both started to plan our revenge  
"Alex, I need to tell you something..." I looked up at Red "Nicky came to speak to me earlier..." my eyes went wide at the mention of her talking to Red. However, I understood that Nicky was once her daughter too "She wants back in the family. She asked me to give you this" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter sealed in an envelope. I tentatively took the envelope into my grasp, staring at it. I was torn between ripping it up there and then, but curiosity always got the better of me.  
"As you can see, I haven't read it. But she did explain a few things to me. Don't get me wrong, I have not forgiven her. What she did was as bad as Sylvia actually doing it, but she was hurting and she has realised that she fucked up, she fucked up big kid. It's up to you whether you read it or not, but there it is" I stayed there, frozen, staring at the letter.  
"Do you mind if I read it here with you Mum? If it says some stuff I don't want to go off on one and you know..." Red placed her hand on my shoulder  
"Of course you can" I nodded at her and slid my finger under the tiny piece that wasn't sealed, ripping it open.

_*Vause,_

_Words cannot describe how incredibly sorry I am for what I did. I fucked up, I fucked up big, I know this. I'm a complete fuck up. I don't even have an excuse for what I did and even if I did, there is no excuse that could allow such a thing. I just wasn't thinking and I acted like a complete fucking twat. I was hurting and I did the wrong thing. I knew that nothing would have come of me and you, we were good friends, really good fucking friends who just took solace in each other at that particular time. Trust me Vause, if I could go back and change it, I fucking would, within a heart beat. I know that you won't ever forgive me for it and I don't expect you too, or Piper, but please know how fucking sorry I am. Fucking Sylvia got into my head and twisted it, I do not know how the fuck you put up with her on the outside all them years ago! I would have fucked her off after the first day! But I can see now that your heart truly does lay with Chapman. I know that I cannot ever make this right and things are never going to be the same between us, but if there is anything, and I mean fucking anything that I can do, I will. No hesitation, no strings attached. I know that it won't make up for what I've done and I don't expect forgiveness after either, but I will do anything for either of you, even if it means me getting more time added onto my sentence.  
Once again Vause, I'm sorry.  
Nichols, aka, the biggest fuck up you've ever known*_

I sat there shaking as Red read the letter. I needed some air, my head was all over and it was too much. Red noticed and we went outside to the track to walk.  
"I don't know... We've only got 2 weeks left, do you think that she's doing it to play us?" I turned to look at the Russian lady pacing ahead in front of me  
"I think that she is sorry for what she has done, just that it has took her all this time to build the courage up to communicate with you." I nodded at her, deliberating what to do as we walked in silence for a few minutes  
"Vause! Wait up!" I turned around to see Boo actually running half way round the track to catch up to me and Red  
"Don't strain yourself, fucking hell Boo" I laughed along with her as she reached us, panting for breath  
"Jesus...fucking...Christ... I don't know how Blondie runs around here" we all laughed as she regained her breath "what the fuck was that about yesterday in the showers? Is Munez gay or something?" she lifted her eyebrows as the smile grew on her face. Both me and Red just laughed at her as she saw the glimpse of hope of a new pussy to fuck  
"I'm not sure if she's fully gay, but she said something that I didn't like about Piper... In fact, how do you fancy doing me a favour? I'll pay you in comm, and I'll put $300 into your account" I saw her eyes light up  
"Talk to me..." I turned to Red who looked at us both and nodded. I explained the situation and what had happened previously to her so that she could get a feel of what I wanted to happen to her. Boo couldn't believe what had happened to Piper and what Nicky had done to help either. "Wait, so how did the CO know about it?" I shrugged my shoulders  
"I don't know. Nicky write me a letter apologising and stuff, so I'm guessing that Sylvia either knows the guard already or they have made a deal of some kind. You know that the majority of them are fucked up in here" we all nodded at that statement  
"We get rid of Pornstash and another fuck up comes in. It's fucking typical." Red hissed  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Boo was ready for whatever I was about to throw at her, she had always been a good friend to us, even if she did eye Piper up every time she was in the shower, I couldn't blame her though.  
"I'll meet you tomorrow and we'll discuss it then. First, I'm off to talk to Nicky." I turned to Red and saw her smile slightly, "Could you tell her to meet me in your bunk Red? I don't want Piper to know. She doesn't even know what Munez said to me and I don't think that it's a good idea at the moment. I'll tell her everything once we're out of this shit hole" Red agreed and we all walked back in together. I headed to Red's bunk and waited for Nicky to come walking in.

No longer than 5 minutes after I had been sat on Red's bed, I saw her walk into the bunks. My predator instincts kicked in as I stood up and never took my eyes off of her. She looked broken, scared and vulnerable. She only looked at me once then her eyes met the floor where they stayed.  
"Right, both of you sit down. I'm staying here so no funny business." Red eyed as us both and we nodded our heads. I took a deep breath, but couldn't help the tone of my voice as I spoke  
"I read your letter. Took me by surprise actually. But I have one question for you..." her head lifted up and she actually held her gaze with me, "Why now? Why write me a letter now saying that you would do anything for me and Piper when we've only got 2 weeks left in here? What do you know?" I watched as she took a deep breath, looking at Red before she spoke  
"I know about Munez." My eyes grew wide at her short statement "Slyvia, she knew her on the outside. She was with her after you left her for Piper. Turns out she got a transfer here once she found out that Sylvia was here. I was there when she told her what she did to Piper, I... I couldn't take it no more. I felt fucking shit after it already and they aren't going to stop Alex. Their going to try and ruin your dates so that you both get sent to Max and never get outta here. I know that I fucked up and I know why you would be cautious about the letter so close to your date, but I swear to you Alex, I want you both to get outta here. I'm sorry for the part that I played in what happened, but I want to help stop what their trying to do, if it's the last thing that I do and the last time that you see me, I can't just fucking sit back and watch them destroy the two of you even more" Nicky had tears streaming down her eyes, I knew that she was serious. This wasn't a game that she was playing. I inhaled a deep breath and sighed, knowing that I was either going to regret the decision that I was about to make or be thankful to Nicky for the rest of my life.  
"You can do something for me... It doesn't mean that I forgive you for what happened, because believe you me Nicky, I will _never_ fucking forgive you for what happened, but I won't resent you either..." she nodded at me  
"Anything Vause, name it" I looked at Red as she raised an eyebrow at me  
"I want you to help me destroy them, both." She nodded, knowing exactly what I meant "Boo, you, myself and Red. We're going to make them pay, but not one fucking word to Piper, okay?" I stood up as Nicky nodded her head. "I'm off to work, Mum, will you..."  
"I'll keep an eye on her, she'll stay with me" I nodded at Red and walked back to my bunk to get ready for work. I had some major planning to do.

Lunch time had arrived and I made my way up to the canteen. I grabbed my tray of food and noticed that Piper was already sat at a table waiting for me. I never once took my eyes away from her as I walked over and sat down  
"Hey baby, how was your visit?" she smiled at me and I felt her foot touch mine from under the table  
"Hey, it was good. Cal and Neri were all smiles telling me about their new place up in the woods. They even brought me a picture of it, look" she pulled the photo from her pocket and handed it to me. It was beautiful. 3 stories high and the majority of it was glass. So open and clear, yet so private at the same time.  
"Oh my god, it's fucking beautiful" I couldn't stop looking at the picture that I held between my hands  
"That's the one that my Grandmother left them. They also brought a picture of our place" my head lifted instantly as I took the photo from her. My jaw dropped and my eyes met Pipers again  
"This is our place?" she nodded her head "Really?" she laughed and nodded again at me. My eyes scanned all over the picture, it was a beautiful 3 story detached house. It had a double garage attached onto the side with a huge front garden and driveway. "Your Grandmother had really good fucking taste Pipes. I can't believe that we're going to live here." I looked up at her with the biggest smile that I had ever had in my life. "It's the perfect start to our life kid" I took her hand and gently squeezed it, gaining a bigger smile from Piper than what she already had. We tucked into our lunch and Piper told me about what Cal and Neri had been talking about on their visit  
"Oh, Cal said that he'd pick us up too. He's got a better car now, not that rust bucket that he picked me up in when I got furloe. Honestly Al, if you'd have seen it, I didn't think that we was going to make it out of the car park" we both laughed and I imagined the look on Pipers face.  
"Time! Back to work inmates!" We both sighed as the CO shouted at us all in the canteen  
"See you after work beautiful" I winked at her as I stood up from my seat and we headed back to our work stations.

Laundry was pretty quiet today, which I was thankful for as it gave me time to think over my plan for Munez and Sylvia. I was quickly snapped out of my thinking when Red and Nicky walked in with their bags  
"Vause... You come up with anything?" Red questioned and I nodded in return  
"I'll come by at the end of work, make sure Boo is there and I'll run it passed you all" her and Nicky nodded and walked out with their tickets. I stood there against the counter, deliberating in my head whether to tell Piper or not, especially after we had the complete honesty agreement. I just didn't know what to do for the best. _You promised her Alex, you can't lie to her and when it happens you know that she'll know that it was you_ I thought to myself. I hated when the little angel and demon came out on either side of my shoulders.  
"Hey! You working or not Vause?" I shuck my head out of my trans to see my beautiful Pipes stood there  
"Sorry baby"  
"I've been stood here for like 5 minutes and you was just in a daze, you didn't even answer me" I hung my head and walked over to her, taking her hands in my own  
"I'm sorry. I was just... thinking." I saw her eyes scanning my own, trying to figure out the problem  
"So, where's the broken machine? You can help me..." I laughed  
"She's over here, and remember last time I helped you I ended up stuck in there" we both laughed "Although it did get you talking to me" I winked at her as we walked round to the back where the dryers were  
"I was going to talk to you anyway, it just so happened that you was stranded in that machine and I couldn't leave you now could I?" we carried on laughing at the memory of us that day, "So what's up with her?" I shrugged my shoulders  
"Think the motor might have gone again, all these machines are fucked to be fair" we nodded and I held out the handbook whilst she got her tools out. "Pipes, I need to talk to you about something..." she turned her head around to face me whilst she was unscrewing the box to reach the wires. It was now or never. "I'm taking down Sylvia and Munez" I whispered to her. She stopped her work and turned around to look at me  
"What the fuck do you mean? You can't be serious Alex, we've got two fucking weeks left" I winced at her tone, I knew that she would react like this but it didn't stop me feeling how I felt  
"I know Pipes. For fuck sake. Do you really think that I would do this if I had a different choice available? Look, Munez is connected to Sylvia. After I left her for you, she got with Munez. Sylvia came in here and Munez fucking got transferred. She knows what she did to you Pipes and she taunted me about it in the showers. Their planning on ruining our date. Nicky wrote me a letter and..."  
"Nicky? You've spoken to fucking Nicky?!" she was fuming and I didn't expect her to react in any other way. I sighed and tried to step closer to her but she pushed me away  
"Yes I've spoken to Nicky. This morning. Red was there so you can ask her and she will verify everything that I'm about to say to you. She wrote me a letter which I will show you tonight if you like. I was fucking hesitant to speak to her Piper. I haven't let her off the fucking hook and trust me, I will not be speaking to her after this. She's helping and so is Boo and Red. Do you really think that I would forgive her after that? I fucking love you Pipes." I stood there looking at her with my tear stained eyes, waiting for her to do something, to say something, anything. Her head lifted and met my own, tears were running down her cheek and my hand automatically raised to wipe them away. "Pipes, this is the last thing, I swear. I'm not going to do it myself..." her eyes were scanning my own for a moment before she crashed herself into me. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly into me.  
"What're you going to do?" I pulled back and looked at her, gently placing my own lips upon hers  
"I'm explaining everything tonight after work. Meet me here and we'll walk to Mum's bunk together yeah?" she nodded at me and I pulled her back into my arms "Please don't worry kid. I won't let anything ruin our date, I promise. Just stay focused on that picture of our new house and imagine us both stood outside on the front door. We'll be there sooner than you think"  
We took a moment to compose ourselves and began to work on the fucked dryer. Piper had gotten good with electrical goods and she had fixed the dryer within the hour.  
"I'll see you in a few hours baby" she kissed me and began to walk away  
"I love you kid" I shouted across the room, she turned on her heel, smiling at me  
"I love you too"

"Alex... You ready to go?"  
"Yeah... OW! FUCK!" I'd hit my head on the top of the dryer door. I didn't even know that it was the end of the day.  
"You alright?" Piper was now stood in front of me checking my head for any bleeding  
"I'm fine... You just startled me" I looked at her and we both laughed at my clumsiness "C'mon, we need to go see Red" I took her hand in my own as we set off up the corridor to Red's bunk. Walking in we saw Red, Nicky and Boo all sat down waiting for us. Nicky looked nervous and Boo was sat staring at her.  
"Evening all" I walked in and Red got up to hug both me & Piper. Nicky's eyes never left the ground, but Piper's were fixated on her  
"Piper..." Red placed her hand on the side of Piper's arm, gaining her attention "I understand that you don't want her to be here, but this is necessary. You don't have to speak, Nicky knows that, but she is prepared to extra time for what is about to happen." Piper nodded and sat down next to Boo  
"Right, I've got a plan..." I started and gained the attention of the three women sat with me "Red, I know that you've started to work again in the kitchen and I want you to bring in some contraband which I know you do not like one bit. I need you to get some narcotics. Enough to fuck them both up. I need to make it look like Munez was using inmates to deal. Boo, I need you to drug Munez with enough so that she doesn't know what the fuck she is doing, take her into one of the bathroom's and then tip her over the edge with them, planting a bag of the pills on her." Boo nodded at me understanding what I was asking "Nicky, I know your struggles with narcotics but to quite frank, I couldn't give a fuck no more. You need to step the fuck up now. I need you to befriend Sylvia again, drugging her and take her to the same bathroom as Munez. You put them both in a shower and plant a bag of pills on her too. I don't give a fuck how you get her there, you just do okay. Then I need you to force some more pills down her fucking throat. I don't give a shit if she chokes on them, you fucking do this. You do this for Piper" my jaw was clenched as I spoke to her, I took Pipers hand in my own, silently letting her know that we all was doing this for her. That she had us as a support network and we wasn't going to let anything happen.  
Nicky's eyes met mine and she nodded at me, then turning her gaze to Piper  
"I'm... Fuck... Piper I'm so fucking sorry, but I swear to you, I will do this for you, for the both of you. Nothing will come back on you two, I'll take full responsibility if it fucks up, which it won't." I looked at Piper as Nicky was talking. I noticed how her eyes changed to a look which I've never seen before  
"Well sorry isn't fucking good enough Nicky. You know _exactly_ what she did and you fucking helped her. You do realise how much of a sick fucking bitch you are." Nicky winced at her words but she couldn't argue back against her, she knew that it was true. Piper sighed, defeated. I knew that she'd had enough "Just do this one fucking thing for us, then we won't speak of it no more. You can go back to being in Red's family if that's what she wishes, but me... I will never speak to you again after this. Understand this much, I would not wish what happened to me on my worst enemy, which at this point is you and fucking Sylvia. Do this more for Alex, not me." I watched as she hissed the words at her and stood up to leave. "I'll meet you back at our bunk" I nodded at her and she walked away. My head dropped, realising that I shouldn't have told Piper anything, I shouldn't have put her through this.  
"She'll be alright Vause..." Red placed her hand on my arm, stroking it gently "And as much as I hate drugs, I will do this for you, for you both. I'll get them brought in for 2 days time, I know that Gloria has an order coming in then" I looked up at her and nodded  
"Thank you. Thank you all for doing this for us, even you Nicky." I stood up and left, saying goodnight to Red and Boo, heading back to my bunk to be with Piper.

I walked in to find her curled up on her bed, her fists clenching the covers. I gingerly walked and sat next to her, stroking her hair behind her ear  
"It's sorted. They know what to do" I whispered as I leant down to place a kiss on her cheek. She turned and rolled onto her back, taking my hand in her own, tracing circles on my hand with her thumb.  
"Nothing will come back on us though Alex? I can't lose you, not now, not ever" her voice broke at the end and it pulled on my heart  
"You're not going to lose me kid, I promise. Everything will be alright" she nodded at me and moved herself up to the edge of the bed  
"Spoon?" I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the love of my life  
"Of course" I took my boots off and climbed in behind her, pulling her into my body and draping my arm over her. I placed a kiss on the back of her neck, inhaling in the essence that is Piper. "Go to sleep kid, it'll all be over before you know it" she nuzzled herself backwards further into me  
"I love you Alex Vause"  
"I love you too Pipes"  
With that, we both settled in for an early night and drifted off to sleep, anxious for the events that will occur in 48 hours.


	17. Chapter 17: Pills

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading about what you think of my little story =) So here's Chapter 17! Hope you all enjoy it! I don't own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 17: Pills, Pills and Even More Pills**

'_Sometimes, you've got to do the bad things in life to create the good'_

The past 48 hours had been agonising. Piper was on edge about the whole situation and the plan. I hated how much she was frightened even though she knew that none of it would come back on neither myself or her. It was morning, Piper was still asleep in her bunk as I lay with my head tucked into a book. My eyes kept flicking from the page and Piper as I noticed her beginning to stir  
"Morning kid" I smiled gently towards her as she face scrunched, adjusting to the light  
"Morning..." I put my book down on my locker and moved over to Piper's side  
"You okay?" she nodded at me in response and rubbed her eyes with her hands  
"Morning's... you know..." I let out a slight laugh at her. She knew that I knew how she was on a morning. I watched as her hand slipped underneath her pillow and pulled out the photo of our new home. "I'm gonna put it up here" she pointed to the wall at the side of my bed. I cocked my eyebrow up at her, silently asking why she would put it at my side and not hers "then when I look over at you, I can picture you, us in the house." She let out a shy smile, as if she was embarrassed. My hand reached the side of her face, lifting her head up fully  
"That's really sweet kid." I kissed her on her cheek, letting her know how much I loved her.

We made our way down to the canteen for breakfast. The line, as ever, was long so we took our place and waited for our trays. Reaching the counter I spotted Red, she nodded at me and then looked just slightly off my shoulder to Piper. She nodded again, letting us know that she had got the contraband. "NEXT" I felt Piper push against the bottom of my back as I snapped out of my gaze to reach for my tray. I hope that today goes smoothly.  
We managed to find a table where Big Boo eventually joins us, along with Yogo Jones and Sister. Me and Piper never left each others gaze whilst they made small talk. Piper was picking at her food, clearly nervous about the events that would be happening today.  
"Kid, c'mon, you need to eat something" I pushed my glasses up onto the top of my head, "please" I whispered and noticed her eyes click at the sound of my voice. She nodded and started to eat her breakfast. Boo looked over at us and gave Pipes a small nudge on her shoulder  
"It'll be alright" she whispered to her so that Jones couldn't hear "Just think Chapman, just little over a week until you'll be stuffing your face with take outs and all that yummy greasy food" we all started laughing  
"Yeah right, Piper will probably eat that shit for about 2 days, then she'll turn into health freak mode" I cocked my eyebrow at her playfully and watched as she sat with her mouth agape "Tell me I'm wrong babe?" I winked at her. She shuck her head and laughed  
"You know me too well Vause" we all let out a laughter again and I watched as the heat raised to Pipers cheeks, causing her to blush a little.  
"Right, I've got some work to do so I will see you later on" Boo nodded to us as she left the table. Piper turned to watch her walk out of the canteen then dropped her head as she turned back to face me  
"Hey..." I took her hand in my own, gaining her to lift her head to face my own "It'll be alright" her eyes were scanning my own, searching for any solace that she could find "I won't let anything happen to you, to us Pipes. I promise. Everything will be alright"

Work was tedious. Folding the linen didn't exactly distract my mind from what was happening right now. I'd watched Nicky over the past two days. She did as she was told and befriended Sylvia again. She followed her around like a lap dog but was convincing enough to share little touches between each other. I started to feel sorry for her. She was so fucking cut up by what she had done. I could see it in her eyes when we spoke. She regretted every fine detail that she knew. My head was a mess. Nicky was one of my best friends and I hated that I still held that spot for her because Piper means the absolute world to me. I checked the clock on the wall, it nearing 2:30pm. _Only a few more hours then you'll get to see her Vause _I told myself in my head. I couldn't help but worry about Piper. She was always the worrier and didn't do well in these situations. My mind flicked back to the memory of the Meth head, Tucky, when we had got her put in pysch. How she had stood up and taken the blame for it all because she felt so bad about it. I just hope that she doesn't revert back and repeat the same process. The situations were different this time, after what Sylvia had done to her, but Piper stood strong for what she believed in. She had grown a backbone and wasn't the little naive girl out of college no more. She had to grow up in here and stand her ground. She knew how it worked. She knew how to survive in prison.

All of the laundry was done and the room tidy as 5pm approached. I stood, watching the clock tick until the hand reached the hour. Who knew that watching a clock tick 120 times to mark two minutes could be so agonising. I bolted out of the door and headed up to my bunk to meet Piper. I walked through the doors and scanned the room looking for the blonde hair which was nowhere to be seen. I paced to our bunk, still not there. I turned quickly to Taystee, "Have you seen Piper?" her head snapped up to reach mine  
"She said something about going for a run, but she was in a hurry" I nodded and headed outside. Of course she would have gone for a run, that's how Piper releases her tension. Pushing the doors open, I instantly noticed Piper on the track. She was pushing herself to run as fast as she could, I could see all of the rage in her that she was trying to release. She usually runs with ease, but today, she ran with aggression. I entered the track through the wired door, waiting for her to reach me. She slowed down as she approached me  
"Sorry Al, I just..." she was gasping for breath  
"Pipes... Pipes just breathe... It's alright. I should have known that you'd be out here. I just panicked a bit but T told me where you were... It's alright..." I felt her body collapse into my own. Her chest heaving from her heaving panting "C'mon, I think that you've pushed yourself enough for today. Let's go get a shower" she nodded and we went back inside. Grabbing our things for the showers, we headed down only to be stopped by the group that had gathered outside  
"What's happening?" I looked at Piper as she asked and saw her mouth turn into a small 'o' shape  
"Blend in" I whispered to her "Hey, what's going on?" I asked out to anyone. The girls turned their heads  
"We don't know. Something about a guard and an inmate" someone from the front shouted  
"Hang on Vause, I'll try find out" Taystee had appeared behind and made her way through the crowd to the front "Hey Sir, what's going on?" I noticed her peak her head around the wall then turn back around and started walking towards me and Piper "Damn... That new inmate, Sylvia and Munez... Their both laid out on the floor and there's pills all over" _YESS! It's worked! _I thought to myself, but displayed the same face that Piper had, our game faces  
"Oh my god. Who knew that they were doing that?" I turned to look at Piper and shuck my head  
"All right ladies, nothing to see here. Get back to your bunks and don't move from there!" Bennett came and dispersed us all to our bunks. Once me and Pipes got back to ours a small smile began to creep upon both of our faces  
"I told you Pipes, I fucking love you" she came and crashed herself into me  
"I love you too"

"INMATES! THIS IS A RANDOM BUNK INSPECTION! PLEASE STEP OUTSIDE OF YOUR BUNKS IMMEDIATELY!" We both stood up as 2 CO's made their way down our dorm and waited to them to check our bunks. I'd not seen the two officers before and I hated them already. They were rude and decided to throw everyone's things all over. No respect. I clenched my jaw together as they started thrashing about in our bunk. Piper watched as they threw our mattresses around the small area, along with our personal belongings from our lockers.  
"CLEAR" they barked it in everyone's ear as they exited the bunks. _Fucking pricks_. I turned back with Piper to start and clear up our things.  
"Thank fuck we've only got just over a week left. I fucking hate it when they do shit like this. No fucking need the disrespectful bastards" Piper was fuming. I turned and cocked my eyebrow at her  
"What?" she questioned me and I let out a sly chuckle  
"Nothing... It's just weirdly nice to see you with your little temper back"  
"Temper... I do not have a temper... This" she waved her hands around in the empty space "This is not a temper. This is fucking unbelievable." She let out a defeated sigh "You know what Alex... You know how I was saying that I want to be a writer when we leave. Well, I'm going to write a book about here. About what we've experienced in here and how fucking wrong it is." I put the objects which were in my hand onto the bed and turned to face her. I wrapped her in my arms, squeezing her body into mine tightly.  
"That sounds like a good idea kid. But first, we have a lot of making up to do when we get home" she laughed and nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.  
We eventually finished tidying our bunk and decided to head to see Red. I needed to thank her for what she had just done for me. Walking in, Red noticed us right away. Standing up from her seat, she embraced both me and Piper. We stayed there for a while, the relief of what had happened wiped over us. It was over.  
"Are you girls alright?" She questioned as she pulled back to look at us both. We both nodded in response and took a seat  
"How's Boo and Nicky?" Piper asked and I was a little shocked to hear her ask about Nicky. Red was too as she stuttered her reply  
"Umm... Yeah, they are good. They're coming in a bit" we nodded and made small talk until we saw them both appearing into the bunk. I stood up and pulled Boo into me. I'd never hugged her before, but I felt the need  
"Whoaaa there... You finally had enough of Chapman and want a piece of this?" we all laughed at Boo's response  
"Thank you Boo. Honestly, just... thank you" she smiled at me and pulled me back into a hug.  
Piper stood and approached Nicky,  
"Hey"... Nicky lifted her head to face Piper "Thank you" I watched as Nicky's eyes went wide as Piper flung her arms around her. Nicky's eyes darted to mine, silently asking what she should do. I couldn't help but smile a little at how Piper had acted regarding the circumstances. Nicky relaxed a little then, placing her arms around Pipers waist and embracing her hug  
"So, how did it go? Was there any issues?" I wanted to know everything, make sure that if the CO's started asking questions, then we would all be on the same page. Boo started first as we spoke quietly,  
"Munez was a bit resistant at first... but you know how my charm works, got her in the bathrooms in no time. Crazy bitch even tried kissing me" we all let out a little laugh  
"Thought that CO's were major points for you two?" Nicky cocked her eyebrow at my remark and we all laughed again  
"I gave her about 20 pills in total though Vause. I planted a bag half full of them too" I nodded at her and turned my attention to Nicky  
"Well, Sylvia was easy going... She's an addict so it wasn't hard to get her to take the pills. She started swallowing them like they were fucking candy. But I did as you asked, she eventually passed out in the shower and I forced another 10 down her throat. I don't think she'll be waking up" Nicky's head dropped as she said the last part. I moved over to her and placed my hand on her leg, squeezing it gently  
"Thank you. I know what I asked you to do was wrong, but you pulled through for us. Thank you Nicky" we gave a shy smile towards each other as Red cleared her throat. My head snapped back up and I looked at Piper. She looked like a lost puppy. I stood up and took her hand in my own "C'mon kid" I turned back to look at the three women who had just took a bullet for us "We'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again for everything that you've all done. I love you guys" with that, me and Piper made our way back to our bunk. She was silent as we sat down on her bed. I laid down and pulled her into me, stroking the hair on her head gently "talk to me Pipes..." I encouraged her. I felt her body stiffen  
"We... Alex..." she turned to face me and I saw that look in her eyes. The look of regret. The look of hurt "she's dead... she's dead because of us, because of me." I wiped away the tear that had began to fall from her eye  
"Pipes, she's dead because of what she did to you. You didn't kill her. I told Nicky to make sure that she didn't wake up. It was my call. Please don't feel guilty for this. She fucking deserved it Pipes." Her body began to tremble, she was going into shock. In an attempt to calm her down, I told her to turn back over and face my bed. I held my hand out and pointed to the picture that was placed above my bed "You see that there... That house... Our house... One week Pipes. Just please, hold it together for one week, then we'll be in that house. Just me and you, no one else. I promise, we can talk properly about it then and deal with all of our shit. Just stay focused on that house." She nodded her head as stayed staring at the picture. I brushed her hair away from her neck and placed soft kisses along it, leading down onto her shoulder "Imagine us both" _*kiss*_ "walking out of that door" _*kiss* _"on a morning, heading to our own publishing firm _*kiss*_ "with our coffee's in hand" _*kiss*_ "as we pull out of the driveway in our car" _*kiss*_ "Just try to focus on that kid"  
It seemed to work as I felt her breathing even out and her body relax into my own.  
"I love you so much Alex" I nuzzled my head back into the crook of her neck  
"I love you too Pipes" The darkness took over after today's events and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms. How it was going to be for the rest of our lives.

A week had passed and it was _finally_ our last day in Litchfield! As I woke up, I stretched my arms and legs out, feeling so fucking refreshed that I was practically skipping already. I turned my head to the left and noticed that Piper was already awake and sat on the edge of her bed  
"You been staring at me for long Chapman?" she laughed at the face that I pulled to her as I stood up  
"Only for like an hour or so... Couldn't sleep with all your loud snoring and such"  
"Hey!" I interrupted her "I do not snore" she sniggered as she pulled me down to her lap. She tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear  
"Hey" she said softly this time. My hand reached up and cupped her cheek  
"Hey" I replied. We both stayed there lost in the moment until we both burst out laughing, noticing the crowd of Taystee, Pouseey and Black Cindy outside our bunk  
"You enjoying your moment there?" they all laughed at us and we joined in  
"Yeah, we was actually" I stuck my tongue out at Taystee as I stood up and was suddenly dragged into a group hug along with Piper.  
"Awh man! You're getting out girls! I'm sooooo proud of you!" Taystee had pulled Piper into a hug, genuinely happy for us both. "What time you leaving?" I looked at Piper  
"Erm, I think Cal is picking us up at about 3" we all nodded  
"Right then, party in the rec room at dinner then!" we both couldn't help but laugh at the idea of us having a party. The last one wasn't exactly a walk in the park as Piper had ended up in the SHU. However, we agreed and said that we would meet them there. They left the bunk and I just stood and stared at Piper  
"I can't believe that it's today. It's finally here. We can finally leave." I grinned noticing the excitement in Piper. She came and took my hand in hers  
"I know. I'm gonna sort through my things, there's a box that's for T and everyone, there's some things I want to give to Red then the rest everyone can fight for" I laughed and nodded at her  
"C'mon then. We'll sort this out then it's partayy time" I winked at her and we began to sort through our things.

I looked at my books on my locker and took Dracula in my grasp. I smiled at the memories that we had had with this story. _This is T's_ I said to myself. I grabbed a pen off the side and began to write inside the first page,  
_Taystee,  
This one is for you girl! I've had so many good memories with this book and now it belongs to you.  
Please keep up the 'book club' for me and Pipes. I'll send you some new books too.  
Gonna miss you so much,  
Alex Vause_

I closed the book and placed it in the box that Piper had set aside for her along with all of my other books. Piper raised her eyebrow at me once she noticed that I had given all my books away  
"I'll re-buy them when we get out. I've read them all a thousand times Pipes, I'm not gonna miss them" she smiled at me  
"You mean you want them to have something good to read" I smirked and laughed, defeated. This woman knew me too well, especially when it came to literature. I boxed the rest of my belongings up, deciding to give my radio to whoever would like to fight for it. The rest was just extra clothes and such. I made sure that I kept both of our journals aside, not wanting them to go missing with the rest of the things. I turned around to find Piper sat on her bed, looking at a few pieces of paper.  
"What's that?" her gaze found its way to mine  
"Oh nothing... Just some of the lotion recipes I used for when Red's back was bad and such. I'm gonna give them to her so that she knows what to do..." I went and sat beside her, I noticed the sadness in her voice. As much as we were fucking ecstatic to be getting out of here, it was sad to think of the people who we were leaving behind. We were, are, both part of a family here. I sighed and I stroked my thumb across her finger.  
"C'mon, it's party time" we smiled at each other and headed down to rec room. The usual paper trimmings and home made signs awaited us along with our family. Red was the first one to greet us, pulling us both into a hug. Taystee, Pouseyy and Cindy were next. The music started and Boo and Nicky came up to us.  
"Hey, I'm glad you're both getting out. Don't let no-one fuck it up for you both out there. You two deserve to be happy and live your lives together" both me and Piper were touched by Nicky's words. We pulled her into us both and what Piper said next shocked me,  
"I'll come visit. We both will" I pulled back and looked at Piper with the same expression with Nicky also had "Won't we Al" I stayed there staring at her then nodded my head. Did Piper forgive her? I was so fucking confused! I made a mental note to ask her about this one we were home.

The time went fast and before we knew it we had thirty minutes left inside Litchfield. We said our Goodbye's to our friends and family and handed our things over to the appropriate people. Taystee was overwhelmed by the collection of my books which I gave to her and started crying. I pulled her into a hug and told her "don't forget to write to me" to which she promised to do. We both pulled Big Boo into a hug and Piper handed her Miss Claudette's blanket. "Now you can have the damn blanket" we all laughed and Boo even shed a tear. The last person we said our goodbye's to was our Mum, Red.  
"Don't you girls let anything come between you out there. You hear me?" She gripped onto us both  
"We won't Mum. We'll be in touch as soon as we get settled, promise" she looked at us both as she pulled back, all three of us with tears streaming from our eyes "love you Mum" we both said it in sync "I love you both too. Now go. Get your sorry little arses out of here and don't let me you see you both here again" we laughed and gave her one final hug as Bennett came up to us  
"It's time to go" we nodded and took one last look as we exited the room, walking finally to our freedom.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THEY'RE FREE! Please feel free to leave a little review of my story, I love to hear what you think about it =) I'm excited to write about their life in the outside world! Much love x**


	18. AN

**Hey guys! This is just a quick A/N. Firstly sorry for this as it will appear as a chapter update =( I've been completely swamped with work and literally getting in at night then straight to sleep to be up again early hours =/ HOWEVER! I am working on the next Chapter and it will be up by the weekend at the latest, I promise! I will make it up to you all with tremendous amounts of Vauseman smut ;) Hope you all had a good weekend and I look forward to your views on the next update!  
Much Love**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient with me. I can finally enjoy a day off! I never thought I'd be so happy to do nothing haha Anyways, here is the next chapter! As promised, there is smut ;) Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to leave a little review, it makes me want to write more and thank you to those of you who have already reviewed! ENJOY! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**Chapter 18: It's Home Time**

**PPOV**

"_Home is where the heart can laugh without shyness. Home is where the heart's tears can dry at their own pace." – Vernon Baker_

I stepped through the doors at the end of the search with Alex stood right beside me. I turned my head to face her, immediately captivated in by her startling green eyes. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I watched as she noticed my apparent fish expression and saw her lips curl up into a smile as she turned her head and looked down at each of our hands, pinned still beside each of our sides. My eyes followed her actions as she reached across and interlocked her fingers with my own, running her thumb over my knuckles. I immediately felt safe again with her by my side. I knew that I could take on the world, which I would now do with Alex, my Alex Vause  
"You ready kid?" My heart raced at her question, I looked down at our hands, this time my thumb stroking over Alex's knuckles. My heart beat instantly slowing back down as I looked up to the woman standing before me  
"As long as I'm with you" I smiled back at her as I saw her face soften and the love pour from her eyes.

We stepped outside and I was met by Cal flying into me and pulling me tightly  
"Hey Cal... I need to breathe" he realised that he was squeezing me to near death  
"It's good to finally see you properly Pipes!" He pulled me into another hug. I had missed Cal too. "Oh, hey, sorry Alex. I'm Cal"  
"Alex Vause" was her reply as they shuck hands. Her voice was thick and Cal looked between me and Alex, nodding his head in the process. I let out a laugh at Cal's silent way of saying '_niceee'_ to me and looked in the car park for his car. I knew that he wouldn't have the same beat up car that he picked me up in last time  
"Pipes my car is the white Range Rover over there" I followed to where he was pointing at and true to his words, the Range Rover was sat there with his private number plate C4LCH4P  
"See you're putting your inheritance to good use there bro" I playfully punched his arm as he shrugged his shoulders at me. We climbed in the car and began to drive away. Both me and Alex couldn't help but look out of the back windscreen as we drove away from Litchfield, as we drove to our freedom. We both turned back around and I leant over the middle seat, taking her hand in my own. Taking a sigh of relief, I was apprehensive to finally go to our new home.

The car ride home wasn't too long thankfully. I just wanted to walk through the door and lay on the comfortable sofa with Alex and not move for days. Cal was talking to us about him and Neri and how they were planning on starting a family. I couldn't imagine a bunch of little Cal's running around, however I did know that he would make a brilliant Father. Not 15 minutes later, the car started to pull around the corner when I saw our new house. Like a school child I pointed out of the window towards the house  
"There! It's there. Oh my fucking God..." I was jumping from my seat when Alex pressed her hands down on my thighs whilst laughing along with Cal at my outburst  
"Fucking hell, calm down Pipes. What you gonna be like once we step in the door?" She said between laughs  
"I'll be fucking ecstatic" I stuck my tongue out at her and she cocked her eyebrow at me in return with that glimmer that she always has in her eye when she's horny. It's the look that makes me already cum in my underwear before we even reach first base. We stayed staring at each other, our eyes having sex, for a moment before we even recognised that the car had stopped and Cal was talking to us  
"HELLO!" he snapped his fingers in front of our faces as we came back to Earth from our gaze "When you two are done eye fucking each other, we're here, so take it to the bedroom. Just phone me later on please Pipes, Mum and Dad wanted to speak to you, I'll cover for you whilst you two...um... get settled in" my mouth hung open as I was scolded by my own little brother. I began to get out of the car and turned to shut the door  
"Who says we'll even make it to the bedroom. Speak to you later Cal!" I gave him a playful wink and stood with Alex as we watched him drive away before turning around to take it our new home. Both of our breaths hitched slightly as we stood there bewildered by our place. The picture really didn't do it any justice  
"Race you to the door" Alex had already started running before the words had even registered in my head. I quickly shot after her but failed as she pulled me into her just before the doorstep  
"You got the key Miss Chapman?" I nodded and retrieved it from my pocket holding it up in the air. Her movements were fast as she swept her arm underneath my leg as the other supported my back, lifting me bridal style over to the door.  
"Al! What're you doing?!" I managed to say through my laughter  
"I'm carrying you over the threshold obviously." She stuck her tongue out at me this time as I placed the key in the door and turned the lock. Both our eyes widened and we had the biggest smile on our faces. I loved this side of Alex. The genuine, caring Alex. The one behind all the hardened, sarcastic exterior. I placed my hands on either side of her face, crashing my lips into hers as we stepped into the house. We never once broke our kiss, it only deepened as I ran my tongue slightly over her bottom lip, asking her for permission which she gave to me as she shut the door with her foot. My hand locked into the back of her head, gripping at her hair as my other made its way down her neck to her chest, running my hand along her tit getting more eager and rougher every time as she moaned against my lips. I took her bottom lip between my teeth, grazing them along slightly as I sucked on it, not wanting to let go. We both pulled back and noticed the fire burning in each other eyes  
"Ugh, fuck this" Alex's thick voice was about to break as she swiftly manoeuvred me in her arms, facing her with my legs wrapped around her waist before crashing her lips into mine once again, one of her hands cupping my arse cheek firmly, gripping at it with urgency whilst the other found its way to my chest. Her fingers rubbing at my nipple through my clothing, pinching it as she began to trail her mouth from my own, down my jaw and my neck to my chest before laying us down on the floor. Both of our breaths already ragged, our hands fumbled to strip each other of our clothing. I ran my hands down the back of Alex's back, resting my fingers underneath the hem of her shirt and scratched up her back as I removed the fabric. Her body stiffened as she bit down on her lower lip, trying to not let the moan escape her lips. Within seconds, her hands reached to the top of my shirt, ripping the fabric open, exposing my torso. Her eyes raked over my body as her hand travelled up the side of my body, grazing my slightly with her fingers before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra, discarding it somewhere close by. Her mouth instantly took claim of one of my nipples, her tongue darting across the nub as she sucked on it hardly whilst her fingers played with my other. My back arched at her contact, needing her, needing to feel her inside me  
"Al... ugh fuck... baby I need you..." she moaned against my breast in acknowledgement as her hand made its way down my torso to the hem on my jeans. She tucked her fingers underneath the top near my hip bone, rubbing her fingers around on the spot knowing how much that it turns me on. This time my hips bucked up towards her as my hands raked up her back again, she wasn't the only one who could tease. I unclasped her bra and pulled her up higher towards me as my mouth connected with her chest. My tongue flicking over the raised nub as I gently nibbled my teeth whilst still scratching up her back. I looked up at her from beneath my eyelashes and took in the most amazing sight I had seen in a long while, my beautiful Alex with her head thrown back, the slight glimmer to her skin as I pleased her. I couldn't handle anymore teasing and found my hands unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs along with her underwear as she mirrored my movements. Our mouths found each others again as she straddled herself across my stomach. I let out a moan at the heat that I could feel radiating from her soaking core. My hand lifted up and my thumb began to rub small circles on her clit, gaining her to grind on my hand and stomach as she lifted herself up, her arm leaning behind her and I felt the contact of her fingers in a heart beat. She started to massage my clit in rhythm with myself and her. Both our hips were now bucking, needing more. I coated two fingers in her juices which were now dripping down my stomach before waiting just at her entrance, moving my fingers slightly. She groaned as her frustrated eyes met my own  
"How much do you want it baby?" I cocked my eyebrow at her, watching her squirm under my touch as her chest heaved out  
"So fucking bad kid. I...Pipes I just fucking need you to fuck..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as I began to thrust my fingers in and out of her, gaining hearing my name roll off of her tongue countless times as I took a hold of her hip, controlling her rhythm as she rode my fingers. I felt Alex run her fingers across my sex before she filled me with herself, thrusting into me as I was her. I began to feel her tighten up around my fingers, knowing that she was close to her release. I moved my hand from her hip to her back and began scratching her again, deeper into her skin this time, knowing that it would send her over the edge. My own walls began to clench around her as I felt her getting closer and closer with every touch. Her hand found its way back to my breast and squeezed as she steadied herself  
"Fuck... Pipes... I'm...ugh... I'm so fucking close" we both sped up, needing to come  
"Me to Al..." after a few more moments I felt her walls begin to get even tighter. I moved my hand to cup her cheek as she looked at me "Come for me baby" I whispered to her and a loud moan escaped her lips along with my name as she began to ride out her orgasm as I did too  
"Fuck Al..."  
"Piper... I fucking love you Piper Chapman... Fuck!"  
A few moments later Alex collapsed on top of me, both of our chests heaving as we struggled to come around from our high. I lifted my hand up and stroked the hair away from her face, placing a soft kiss upon her head  
"I love you Al"  
"I love you too" she replied sleepily. Not even been in the house two minutes and that was one room which had already been christened. We stayed laid there, wrapped in each others arms before realising where we was again. Both of us jumping up and re-clothing, I took Alex's hand in my own and began to give her a tour of the house. We hadn't even made it out of the hall way so I decided to show her our living room first. The house had been decorated to a modern standard and I marvelled at the style. The room was completely huge, white walls with a black leather corner sofa, a few floating shelves and a bookcase along the side wall. The TV was the biggest that I had seen for a long time. 60 inch of Plasma sat attached to our wall by a bracket. Alex wondered around the room, taking everything in as she made her way to the bookcase. Her fingers trailing over the titles of the books  
"These are good Pipes... I mean... Fuck. This is room one and I'm already amazed" I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist  
"My Grandmother must have had it decorated to a more modern approach for us before she died" Alex shifted beneath my grip and turned around to face me, placing her glasses on top of her head  
"It's perfect Pipes. Clearly she loved you very much to do all this for you"  
"For us" I corrected her. Even though Alex had never got to meet my Grandmother, she knew that we was meant to be together. Love is a funny thing.  
"For us" she repeated before placing a soft kiss on my lips  
"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the house" I took her hand in my own and lead her around the building. Everything had a modern style to it. The kitchen was the same colour scheme with a hint of red and grey. The kitchen draws had a new design on them where they couldn't slam shut. The counters were all rounded off. It was as though she had baby proofed the kitchen for us, even though we're both grown adults.  
I took Alex up the open planned stair case to the 2nd floor of the house, where there was a guest room with an en-suit and then a smaller spare bedroom. Neither of us could conceal our excitement as we took the tour. To go from Litchfield Prison to this house was amazing. I took in every detail about the house as we made our way to the third and final floor. I opened the door and took a step inside the 'master bedroom'  
"So, this one is our room" Alex stepped in and saw the White 4 poster bed which sat against the back of the wall, a small leather sofa was placed on top a shaggy rug in the middle of the room in view of the TV which was, once again attached to the wall. We both marvelled at the room and I walked over to the door which sat to the right of the room. "This is our walk in closet and our en-suit is over there" I pointed to the other door and watched as Alex's smile grew and grew. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her forehead against my own  
"Is this actually real? Is it happening? Because if not, please don't wake me up from this dream" I smiled at her words and placed my hand on the side of her face, running my thumb across her cheek  
"It's all real Al... We're finally home" I looked up at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, wrapping my arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss. It didn't take long for our tongues to start to fight for dominance, dancing together as our hands began to once again roam around each others bodies. I couldn't help but let the moan escape from my lips as she pulled me into her tightly. I pushed her back, not breaking our kiss, onto the bed, my own body crashing onto hers as we landed. I straddled her hips as we both sat up, my hands removing her shirt once again as she did with my own. I pushed her back down and stood up at the foot of the bed, taking her jeans and pulling them off of her with no mercy which gained me a raised eyebrow from my love. I climbed back on top of her and gently sucked on her pulse point on her neck before I whispered in her ear "I want to taste you" I pulled back and watched her eyes fill with thick lust as she swallowed then crashed her lips into mine. Pulling away from the kiss, I began to make my way down her body, placing open mouth kisses with every inch that I moved until I made it to her core. My hands gripped at either side of her hips, grazing my nails down the side of them and her thighs, my mouth kissing the inside of her thighs and grazing over her swollen nub  
"Ugh... Pipes... Please..." her hips thrusting into the air needing the contact so badly. Who was I to deny this woman? I didn't need telling twice as my mouth made contact with her wet sex, my tongue lapping up the juices that was already formed. I loved the taste of Alex, if I had to live off of her for the rest of my life, I would not complain one bit. I swirled my tongue around her entrance before licking her up and down, thrusting my tongue in and out of her. Her hand was now gripping the hair on the top of my head as I set my rhythm. I looked up at her, watching as her head was thrown back into the pillow, her back arched and listening to her moan my name over and over  
"Fuck Pipes... Ugh... I... FUCK!" I couldn't help but smile at watching her come undone under my tongue. I moved my hand to her, coating my fingers in her and began to slowly push them in and out of her whilst my tongue moved to her swollen clit. I curled my fingers inside her, rubbing on her G-spot and began to feel her walls once again tighten around me. She moaned continuously as I felt her body began to find its release. I moaned against her clit as she finally came undone. Pulling my fingers out of her, I ran my tongue across her, cleaning her up before sucking my own fingers clean of her as I pulled myself up, wiping my mouth on the side of my arm before placing a kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me against her tightly as she ran her tongue across my lips, both of us letting out a slight moan as she tasted herself on me  
"Hmm... I fucking missed you Kid" she stroked my hair as she looked in my eyes  
"I missed you too" I placed a soft kiss on her lips again before we drifted off to sleep in each others arms, completely spent.

**A/N: So a lot of smut as promised ;) This was just a short update, next Chapter will be more to do with them beginning their life together in the big wide world! Please don't forget to leave a little review, I read every one and I appreciate them so much. Hope that you all enjoyed it. Much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Hope you're all enjoying the story! As promised there was smut :P I'm overwhelmed with all of you who left a review! Thank you so much, you guys all inspire me to write more =) Enjoy Chapter 19! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 19: You Better Work Bitch**

"_I wanted to tell you that wherever I am, whatever happens, I'll always think of you and the time we spend together as my happiest time. I'd do it all over again, if I had the choice. No regrets." – Cynthia Hand_

After awakening from our entrance into the house, I head down to the kitchen and start the coffee machine. The aroma tickled my nose gaining a heavenly sigh. My lips burnt as I brought the mug to my mouth, wincing at the sensation but my taste buds were dancing. It had been so long since I had had a decent coffee. Grabbing both mugs I went back into our bedroom and set them down on the table, glancing over to the bed to see the naked form of my love, barely covered by the sheets, her back raising and lowering as she slept soundly. Her face showed no frown lines, she was finally relaxed. I laid down next to her, my fingers drawing small circles on her back, tracing the lines of her salt pot tattoo that lay on her left shoulder. Tenderly I began to place small kisses on her shoulders, moving her hair to the side and placed them on her neck, gaining a few soft murmurs from my actions  
"Morning beautiful" she smiled at me as she turned around lazily facing me  
"Hey Kid" I laughed at her hoarse voice as she was waking up fully  
"I got coffee" I beamed a smile as I reached over the table taking her cup and lowering it underneath her nose. It's amazing what effect coffee can have on people. Her eyes widened as she began to sit up, taking the cup in her grasp  
"Hmmm..." she took a sip "This is so fucking good" I nodded at her as we both laughed. We sat in silence for a few moments, both of us thoroughly enjoying our coffee's "Have you phoned Cal yet?" my eyebrow shot at her question. I had completely forgot. My head instantly ached when I realised the ear full that I would get from my Mother for not calling straight away  
"Not yet, I'll phone him now" standing up from the bed, I grabbed a robe which was already laid out and went to the phone downstairs. Pressing the numbers in for Cal's phone it began to ring and was answered instantly by my Mother  
"Piper Elizabeth Chapman! How dare you not phone right away! What has been so important that you couldn't phone and let me know that you were okay?!" I held the receiver away from my ear from her shouting  
"Hi to you too Mum... And to answer your question, yes I am okay" my eyes rolled back at the way this conversation was going already  
"Good. Well, I'm coming over..." I heard Cal shout something in the background but couldn't make it out  
"What was Cal saying? And no! Don't come over, not yet" she didn't answer my question but began to rant at me about how adamant she is that she is coming here  
"MUM! JUST PUT CAL ON THE GODDAMN PHONE!"  
"Fine." Was her response before I was met by the voice of my little brother  
"Hey! So... Mum knows..." we was silent for a while  
"About?..." I had to coax him  
"That Alex is there and that you're together. She didn't know about it, about any of it, including the part about her being included in Grandma's will"  
"Fuck... Right well, she's clearly made up her mind that she's coming over and I can't exactly avoid her. Fuck sake. I'll sort it"  
My hand slammed the phone back down in its slot in frustration. I stood there raging silently for a moment before Alex peeked her head around the door, holding the bed sheet that she had wrapped around her body  
"My Mother's coming" I sighed and looked up at her "Appears that she didn't know about _us_... or what is now _ours_" my head hung shamelessly as I already had scenarios running through my head of what could occur in the next few hours. In my daze, I didn't even realised that Alex had approached me until I felt her hands run down the sides of my arms before pulling me into her embrace  
"It's okay Pipes... I'll no longer be the invisible woman eh" I raised my head to be met by her signature smirk  
"Trust you to try make a joke out of this" I forced a laugh and placed a kiss on her jaw "I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear "I'm sorry for what is about to happen as my Mother is a prude as you know and I'm sorry for keeping you invisible for so long" She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes as she pressed her lips against my own  
"We'll deal with it Pipes. Your Mother can throw whatever she has at me, she needs to. But I'm not going to lose you again, I can't. So today is the day that I finally get to meet your Mother and hopefully be accepted into her family in time. It's all baby steps Pipes" I nodded at her as I felt the tears run down my face. I did not deserve this woman at all. "However, I do think that we need to get dressed unless you want your Mother to walk in to see you in a bath robe and me wrapped in our bed sheets?" Placing my arms around her neck I complained  
"But you look so hot in just that bed sheet" she placed her hand on the small of my back, pushing against me, bringing me into her as she placed a kiss on my pulse point  
"And trust me, there's nothing more that I would love right now than to watch you walk up to that bedroom and strip you of that robe and make you _come_ under my tongue..." my breath hitched as I welt the warmth from her breath accompanied by her thick raspy voice, making me practically run down my leg. I groaned as I felt her pull away from me and begin to walk out of the room, pulling the sheets tight in front of her so they clung to every perfect curve on her body  
"You're such a fucking tease Vause!" I shouted through the house before I began to get dressed.

30 minutes later, which all conceded of my eyes gazing at Alex as she slowly pulled her jeans up her body and remained, stretched out when lifting her shirt onto her head, exposing her toned stomach, there was an extremely loud knock at the door. My head instantly span and my eyes were wide at Alex who stood with a smile on her face. _How can she be so calm?_ I internally thought. I sighed and went down the stairs to answer the door with Alex following behind me  
"Pipes..." I turned around on my heel and was met with her hands at either side of my face as she kissed my lips softly "It'll be fine. Stop worrying Kid. I love you" she gave me another kiss  
"I love you too" I turned and opened the door with a smile to greet my Mother.

"Hey Mum" I watched as she looked at me from head to toe then shifted her gaze to Alex stood next to me  
"So, you are the one who ruined my daughter's life and the reason why I will not be having grandchildren any time soon. Piper dear, what is she doing here?" My Mum certainly knew how to make an entrance. I began to start defending Alex when I felt her place her hand on my shoulder  
"Mrs Chapman, yes to your first question. I am the woman who introduced Piper to that world all them years ago and I can completely understand why you're angry about that. I took Piper into a completely different life, but please understand that it wasn't my intention for her to be involved. That was my life, which I was in control of at the time, then I met Piper and my world completely changed. I wanted to show her the world and take her on adventures. We was young and naive at the time, then Piper decided that she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't live the life that we had and that was mostly my own fault. My priorities were not in the right place Mrs Chapman. I put my job first instead of your daughter, the love of my life. But I promise to you now, I will do anything and everything it takes to keep your daughter safe and happy. I will not be returning to that life again. This time, Piper comes first, above all."  
Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever, my eyes glancing between Alex and my Mother. Had calm and confidently Alex had handled my Mum as she stood there, dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open and no reply  
"Damn! That some speech Alex! Where's the beers?" Cal laughed as he walked past us both and Alex retorted in the kitchen with him, leaving me and my Mother alone in the doorway  
"Look Mum..." I swallowed hard and looked at her in her eyes "I know you hate her, but you don't even know her. All you know of is the bad things that she has done, what we both did. I've been in love with her since that night I met her in that bar. We're not the smoothest couple in the world, and fuck knows that we never seem to go about things the right way but our love for one another is real and it hasn't changed for more than a decade. She makes me so happy, so so happy Mum, and if you can't see that or you don't think that it's enough, then I'm sorry, but you're not welcome in our lives." I saw the disappointment in my Mothers eyes immediately  
"But she was the one that got you thrown into jail Piper! She was the one that ruined your life that you had with Larry!" I snapped, I couldn't take anymore of her bullshit  
"NO MUM! How many fucking times do I have to say this to you? _I was the one who carried that bag, knowing exactly what was inside it. I was the one who committed the crime and deservedly went to prison. I served my time where it was me who began talking to Alex" _her eyes widened in shock of how I was speaking to her. "It was all me. Me who dragged her into that Chapel after I was sent to the fucking SHU for dancing! And as for Larry, _he fucked my best friend_" I practically spat the last part out at her. "You know what..." I pressed my thumb and finger against my forehead "I think that you should just leave Mum. If you can't accept the choices that I've made and clearly you can't accept Alex who was really fucking polite to you and I do not know why, then please do not come round to our house in future, because this is where we both live and while you can't accept us, then I'm afraid you're not welcome." I turned around after my speech to her and began to walk into the kitchen, the tears already filling in my eyes before I reached the door. I bit the inside of my cheek and quickly attempted to compose myself as I walked in. Alex and Cal were stood against the counter, a beer held in each of their hands as they went quiet upon my entrance  
"I think you best take Mum home Cal" he looked between me and Alex and nodded  
"Well, I'll come around soon and have a catch up with you both" he shuck Alex's hand and pulled me into a hug as he passed me to leave. Alex's eyes were burning into me as I stood there in silence until I heard the front door shut. I stepped backwards and slammed my back into the wall, sloping down it slowly, cradling my legs up to my chest as the tears that I had held back suddenly began to flow freely  
"Hey, Pipes, what happened?" Alex came and sat next to me, wrapping me in her arms, holding me whilst my sobs escaped from my lips  
"I told her that she isn't welcome here, or in our lives because she refuses to accept the fact that I fucking love you and that you make me happy. She's such a snobby bitch Al... My own Mother... I mean... What the actual fuck? Why can't she just be happy that we've sorted our shit out, I'm out of prison and I'm happy? Why isn't that enough for her?" She held me close and stroked my hair whilst I continued to cry hysterically. She placed her finger underneath my chin, lifting my head up exposing my red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She ran her thumb across my cheeks, wiping away the tiny forms of water that still remained  
"Pipes, she's your Mother. She wants what is best for you and she's been wrapped up in a dream denying that you're truly happy with a woman. You know her need for grandchildren so badly and I suppose that she thought that she would have had all of that when you was with Larry, so it is going to be a shock to her still. But if she can't be happy that you're happy, then it's her loss Kid. We'll sort it all out Pipes. I promise, I will not stop trying to make your Mum like me. Even if she's just civil with me, I promise you Piper Chapman, I'll make it happen."  
I looked up at Alex's face, her stunning green eyes were piercing through my own. It was like I could see completely into her soul through them. I saw how truthful she was about her promise, I knew that she would not stop trying until my Mother had finally accepted her because she knew that it would make me happy. This woman would go to the ends of the Earth for me, as I would for her. I felt the knot in my stomach grow tighter, the butterflies growing wilder as I kept on looking into her eyes, glancing down at her mouth, wanting to feel her lips on my own. I took her head in my hands as I crashed my lips into hers, tasting the salt from my own tears, but more divinely, tasting Alex's tongue on my own. We stayed sat there in the kitchen, passion igniting through the both of us until I broke away from the kiss  
"Let's go to bed" I stood up, taking her hand in my own leading her up to the bedroom.

After hours of passion filled sex, we both lay there naked and completely spent in each others arm. Alex was laid behind me, placing soft, gently kisses on the back of my neck  
"Big day tomorrow then huh kid?" I moaned and nodded. Tomorrow was the day that we went to our new work place which we also happened to own  
"At least we can choose what we get to do and we are the bosses after all" I turned around to face Alex and was met with a smirk across her face  
"Well that is a plus Miss Chapman. I can't wait to see you in action, bossing everyone around" she raised her eyebrows as I let out a chuckle  
"Yeah well, I think you will be quite the boss yourself Miss Vause. I hope that I don't have to get a scolding from you"  
"You love a good scolding from me" I couldn't help but nod at her, knowing that she was the more dominant one in bed, I always loved it when she took control. I crashed myself into her again, trailing kisses down her body until I reached her breasts, taking one of her already erect nipples in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and biting it gently whilst my hand played with the other. I swapped and gave the other the same amount of attention, gaining Alex's back arched as she scratched up my own. I wanted to tease her, be the dominant one this time. I sat up and straddled her across her waist, taking her hands in my own before pinning them above her head. Her eyes followed as I pinned her, her eyebrow cocking up at one side as she bit down on her bottom lip. I raked my eyes across the sight that was in front of me, a pure fucking beautiful sight. I leant my head down into the side of her neck and kissed roughly, sucking on the piece of sensitive flesh as Alex's hips bucked up, clearly needing some sort of friction between her legs. I let out a low chuckle at her movements and again when she tried to wriggle out of my hold on her hands  
"Nah ah... Not quite yet Miss Vause..." I managed to secure both of her hands in my own as I shuck my finger from side to side in front of her face. I didn't know which look was more evident on her face, the frustration or the lust. I went back to kissing down her neck as my hand began to play with her nipple once again. Her moans were beginning to get louder and louder as her breathing became heavier. I let out another chuckle and looked into the eyes of my beautiful Alex "Awh baby, you'll come soon enough, I promise. First... just feel..." I reached over to the side of the bed where our robes were sat. Grabbing them both, I pulled the tie from them, wrapping one around her wrists, securing her to the bed. The other I began to tie around her eyes before she began to protest  
"Piper... Pipes... Fuck... I can't fucking see nothing!" I leant down to her ear  
"That's the point Al... I want you to just feel..." I heard her gulp loudly as I trailed my hand across her chest, grazing over her breasts, then down her stomach and her ribs, my mouth placing kisses over the trail of my nails. I then grazed up the insides of her calf's to the inside of her thigh, gently sucking on her skin as I closer and closer to her core, skipping over her sex and repeating the process on her other thigh. I couldn't help but smile as I heard Alex whimper as I was getting closer and closer to her. I settled in leaning myself up on my elbows as I placed my hands against her hips "Remember, just feel baby" I placed a soft kiss first on her swollen clit, Alex whimpered once again at the contact and I couldn't help but let out a breathily moan my tongue ran from her slit to her clit, lapping all of her juices into my mouth. She was so fucking wet, I couldn't get enough of her. I stayed at a steady pace, swirling my tongue around inside her before gently sucking on her clit, repeating the process. Her hips were grinding into my face in perfect rhythm with the stroke of my tongue. I looked up at her and moaned into her as I saw her biting down on her lip as the moans escaped from her lips  
"Fuck Pipes...Ugh..." I smiled into her and continued with my motions before bringing my hand up and coating two fingers in her. I moved them around her entrance first as my tongue began to flick against her clit "Pipes...Please... Let me... Ugh... Let me feel you inside me" I didn't need to be asked twice. I slowly pushed my two fingers inside her, watching as her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as I pushed them as deep as I possibly could, curling them pressing onto her G-spot as my tongue still remained on her clit. I pushed my fingers in and out of her steadily, hitting her spot every time as I began to feel her tighten around them. I sped my movements up slightly, this time just rubbing my fingers on her spot inside of her whilst I sucked on her clit and tasted all of her in my mouth. "Fuck Pipes... I'm gonna... Fuck... UGH!" Her walls wrapped themselves around my fingers as her body began to shake uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue, lapping up all of her sweet cum as she still trembled beneath me. I pulled myself up and began to climb back up the body, my eyes glued to the shimmer of sweat on her body, making her glisten. I pulled down the makeshift blindfold from her face and watched as her eyes adjusted to the light "Hmm... Come here..." she whispered huskily to me as I tilted my face down and welcomed her mouth to my own. We both moaned slightly as she tasted herself on my lips. I pulled away and released her wrists from the robe. Alex's arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly into her "That was so fucking hot kid. I love you" she crashed her lips into my own as her hands ran across my body in urgency. She flipped me over on the bed, this time her straddling me holding the ties in her hands before cockily tilting her head to the side "My turn" she said with a wink and before I knew it, my hands were bound and my sight was gone, every sensation in my body was on fire.

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock in the morning. Rubbing my eyes with my hands I stretched out to grab the clock and dismiss the alarm. 6:30am I groaned at the time in unison with Alex who was laid tangled in the bed sheets  
"Just five more minutes, please" she pleaded with me. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at her  
"I'll go start the coffee" I placed a kiss on the side of her face and wrapped myself in my robe before heading downstairs. Turning the coffee machine on, I couldn't help but smile widely to myself thinking of how content and happy I feel. I have a legitimate life with Alex where we are a normal couple who aren't forever looking over their shoulders. There was no Kubra to worry about, no guards, just us. I had remembered pulling up to the drive and seeing bushes upon bushes of roses in our garden, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door, I quickly darted outside grabbing a rose of each colour. I poured the coffee out and took it to Alex, along with the handful of roses I had collected  
"Morning beautiful" I held the bunch out in front of me and watched as the smile crept up onto her face. Alex might have a 'bad-ass' exterior, but deep down, she's still a softy.  
"Morning, thank you Pipes. They're beautiful" she took the roses and lifted them up to her nose, inhaling the scent  
"Hand picked this morning, about 5 minutes ago to be precise" we both let out a chuckle as we sat in bed and had our coffee "So Janet said that she had brought us some clothes and there in the closet. We have appropriate work clothes and such so we're sorted in that department, but we do need to make a point of going shopping some time" Alex nodded at me in response  
"Well we'll go clothes shopping this weekend Kid. I still have some money saved in a bank account and some stashed away." I nodded and finished off my coffee before heading into the bathroom to get a shower and dressed.

We made our way of the front door and over to the garage. I had a simple yet sophisticated grey tight dress on with white heels whilst Alex had opted for the black dress, 50's style with black wedges. Her red lipstick accentuated her lips and made her even more irresistible  
"Do you know how much strength it's going to take me to not just pull you into an office and make sweet love to you all day with how fucking gorgeous you look" her lips curled into a smile at my words as she placed her hand across my hip, pulling me into her  
"Me too Kid, that dress is amazing, as are you" she kissed my cheek and I shuck my head upon opening the garage. Two cars were stored in the garage, one was a matt black Lotus with orange interior and tints. The other was a Range Rover in Red. Both me and Alex looked at each other in shock  
"Guess we get to choose..." I held me hand out towards the two cars, motioning for her to pick. Her eyes danced between the two cars before she bit her lip and pointed towards the Lotus  
"That one" I nodded my head and got in the car, reversing it from the garage allowing Alex to step in "My god! Pipes! This is fucking awesome!" We both laughed at our luck. I put the car into gear and pressed the accelerator, taking off down the road to our first day at work.

Pulling up to the publishing firm, we were met by the valet workers who opened our doors for us. I passed him the keys as I stepped out as he asked for a name  
"Chapman" I replied and he stood straight back up from the car  
"Miss Chapman. I am Eddie and this is Rick" he motioned towards the man who was helping Alex out of the car "We worked closely with your Grandmother and am very sorry for your loss. If there's anything that we can do, please..." I nodded at him  
"Thank you Eddie. I'll be sure to let you know. Oh this is"  
"Miss Vause. We've been expecting you both. I will let you both get on with your day. It was great to finally meet you both" We said our goodbyes and gawped at each other as they drove away in our car  
"Guess they've all already been clued up about us huh" I shrugged my shoulders at Alex. Only a select few would surely know about the situation that we had come here under and who we was. My Grandmother would never spill her family business like that. I took Alex's hand in my own as we walked through the doors to our company for the first time. Heading straight for the lift, we pressed the button and was greeted by people passing by  
"Hi Miss Chapman" I nodded at the group of women who passed us  
"Miss Vause" a few men nodded at Alex. We both looked at each other as the lift doors finally opened, allowing us to be alone  
"What the fuck? How does everyone know us?"  
"I don't know Al... I... I just don't fucking know" the bell in the elevator rang as we had to make a stop at a different floor. The doors opened and we were now joined by 3 other women  
"Hi Miss Chapman, Miss Vause. You looking forward to your first day?" by brows furrowed at the small group of women  
"Um, yeah... I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but how does everyone know who we are?" the women looked at each other and let out a slight laughter whilst me and Alex just stood there, like we had suddenly arrived on a different planet  
"Miss Chapman, you two are now the owners of one of the biggest publishing firms in the world. Everyone who reads a newspaper or deals with stocks knows who you are. Before your Grandmother sadly passed, she had already informed everybody that you would be taking over this company if you chose to do so, which she was highly confident that you would, so she made sure that everyone knew who you was so that you wouldn't get treat like someone who was just trying to start out in the company. It was made clear to everyone that you and Miss Vause are the owners now and whatever you both say goes."  
"Oh..." that was all that I could literally reply. I didn't know what else to say  
"So how much exactly do you know about us?" Alex questioned them  
"Well Miss Vause..."  
"Alex, please call me Alex..." she had interrupted her  
"Alex... We know that you both have known each other for over a decade and Mrs Chapman had said that you was the one who had always held Pipers heart, but something happened and then you were both re-united and here we are today" We both nodded and let out a silent sigh of relief  
"Oh, okay then" the lift rang again and the women stepped out  
"Lovely to meet you both. Have a good day" we waved bye to women and was once again left alone in the elevator. I couldn't help but laugh which caused Alex to look at me questioningly  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing... I just should have known that my Grandmother would have done something like this. She doesn't air her family problems or such out, but the organisational skills and briefings... that I should have expected"

We both left the lift laughing as we made our way to the reception desk where a woman was sat suddenly looking nervous as she stood up, straightening out her dress and extending her hand towards us  
"Hello Miss Chapman, Miss Vause" we shuck her hand "I'm Jennifer, I work on Reception mostly but I am at hand if either of you need anything. Janet is already waiting for you in your office which is just over there, I'll take you through" we followed her as she lead us through the door into a huge room which was covered in shelves and bookcases against the walls, along with a full wall of plain glass, allowing the natural light to spread evenly throughout the room. There were two desks elegantly placed at either side of the room with a small meeting table in the middle. Janet stood up as we walked through the door  
"Piper, Alex. Good to see you both again"  
"Like wise" we both replied. She motioned for us to sit as she started to flick her fingers through the mound of paper which laid on the desk  
"Right, I have the official paperwork here saying that you both are taking over the company office which was filed easily, so here are both of your copies. Don't worry, we don't expect you to jump straight into being CEO's and know exactly what it is that you're doing. Your Grandmother's PA said that she would love to work with you both well, for you both and help to show you the ropes." We both nodded at her  
"That would help a lot" we both laughed at Alex's statement  
"Right then, well her name is Becca and here are her contact details. She said to phone her if you would like to take her up on her offer as she can technically retire now with what she was left from your Grandmother. She valued her very well did Celeste. To be honest, she classed her as family so I hope that you all will get along" we nodded at her and didn't see any reason as to why we all shouldn't get along. We were mature adults after all. The rest of the meeting went by relatively quick and I couldn't help but take the opportunity to walk over to the window and admire the view. We were pretty high up and could easily see the skyline. I felt Alex come up behind me and wrap her arms around my front, resting her neck in the crook of my neck as she placed a soft kiss there  
"Can you believe that this is actually happening Pipes?" I smiled, taking in a deep breath before shaking my head  
"In all honesty Al, no baby, I can't believe that this is happening. I'm waiting to wake up any minute and be back in that fucking prison." I felt her tighten her grip on me, wrapping my safely in her arms  
"I keep thinking that too, but look"  
"OUCH!" she pinched my arm and I slapped hers in response  
"See... It's all real Pipes. This is the start of our life"  
I turned around in her arms staring straight into her forest green eyes, sparkling as her face was lit up like a child at Christmas. I took her face in my hands and touched my lips on hers softly. We both pulled away after, still wrapped in each others arms, smiling at each other like two teenagers  
"So then... When do we get to christen the office?" Alex winked as I grinned widely  
"Well Miss Vause... there's no time like the present"

**A/N: Hey guys! Please don't forget to leave a review, there all very much appreciated =) hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Much love xoxo**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews xD keep them coming please! I love to hear what you all think of my little story here =) So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it =) I will be switching prospective a bit in this chapter, but there will be warning! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 20: Wandering Eyes**

"_There's always someone to shit on your parade"_

The past 72 hours had been heaven to me. I was overwhelmed at the emotions flowing through my body. So much had happened already since we arrived home from Litchfield; Pipers Mother and my statement to her, _how the fuck was I so calm? _Piper breaking down over her Mother and my promise to her to not stop trying for Carol to even tolerate me for the sake of her daughter. My thoughts stayed focus on Piper, on how much she had changed whilst in Litchfield. She had truly embraced who she is and what she can do. She proved that by standing up to her Mum. How she had changed towards me from when I first met her as a shy, naive girl who had just got out of college to a woman who would now speak her mind and not take any shit from no one, and how we now fully appreciated each other in more ways than one. Piper had grown into her sexual self whilst with me. I couldn't deny that I loved having sex with her, because it was the best feeling that I've ever had in my life, but it was different this time. When we had first got back to the house, we truly made love to each other. The heat and the passion was all still there, that burning desire that makes your throat instantly dry like you're in the Sahara desert, but we properly paid attention to each others bodies, not having to hide away from anyone, not having to muffle our moans in case anyone heard. Hell, I want Piper screaming my name so loud that our neighbours can hear. This time, it was different. It was forever.

I remembered the plan that I had made in Litchfield. I knew that I wanted Piper for the rest of my life. I never wanted to be parted from her side. I looked over to her sleeping body at the side of me and slowly got out of the bed and began to get dressed quickly. We didn't have work today and Piper had arranged to go out with Cal, so today, I was going shopping... Ring shopping.

**PPOV**

I groaned as the morning sun hit my eyes, blinding my view. Slumping back down onto the bed, my hand instinctively reached out to my left to lay over the woman laid next to me, except there was no woman, just a cold empty spot on the bed. I opened my eyes to scan the room. No Alex. Getting up from the bed, I began to walk over to the door, noticing a folded piece of paper on the draws  
_'My beautiful Pipes'_ I took the letter in my hand and opened it  
_'Please don't panic that I didn't wake you to say goodbye. You just looked too peaceful to wake. You have plans with Cal today so I thought I'd take this as an opportunity to go and get to know Connecticut properly and also do a bit of shopping. I'll bring you home something nice kid ;)  
Oh, I also got us both phones today. An old friend of mine hooked us up, it is on the kitchen side waiting for you with my number already saved in it.  
Have a good time with Cal kid,  
I love you,  
Your Alex  
xxx'_

I quickly threw on my robe and ran down to kitchen to find an iPhone sat there waiting for me. My fingers scrambled to unlock the phone. It had been so long since I had used one. Tapping the message app at the top of the screen, I selected Alex's number and began to type  
**From Me: **_Hey baby! Look at us two back into 21__st__ century technology! Haha Where have you gone shopping? And I look forward to my present ;) xxx  
_I waited no longer than 2 minutes before I had received a reply  
**My Wife **the screen read and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh  
**My Wife: **_Finally! I have been staring at this phone none stop waiting for a text from you! Yes kid, we're back in with the times, I figured that we had to be considering we're now CEO's ;) I've just nipped to a mall nearby, it's only like a half hour away. I look forward to giving it to you :P xxx  
_I walked around the kitchen with the biggest grin on my face whilst texting Alex  
**Me: **_Okay, I'm off out with Cal in 2 hours so I'm gonna go and jump in the shower. Wish you could join me ;) xxx  
_I began to walk upstairs, phone in my pocket when I heard a knock at the door. Turning on my heel, I looked puzzled at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone yet and it wasn't time for Cal to be here yet either. I tightened my robe around me and looked through the spy hole to see Cal and Neri stood outside. I unlocked the door, opening it fully  
"You guys are early"  
"Hello to you too sis" Cal laughed as I turned to glare at him  
"Just go through and make yourself comfortable, I'll get dressed and be down" I sighed and rushed up the stairs to take a quick shower. As I stepped out and put my robe back on the phone slammed against my thigh. I pulled it out to check if I had any more messages from Alex.  
6 messages from Alex were all lined on the front screen  
**My Wife:**

_Ugh! I'm taking a shower with you tonight! I'll make up for lost time. Have fun in the shower imagining what tonight's will be like ;) xxx_

_Okay, so I've not just seen the most perfect outfit for you to wear ;) I'll send a pic xxx  
*See Attachment*_

_What do you think? Oh I found this one too. Which one? Xxx  
*See Attachment*_

_Okay, I guess I'll just have to pick then, but if you don't like it then don't complain to me lol xxx_

_So I ended up buying both and some extra things too. You're taking awfully long in the shower, you having a cold one or should I just be imagining watching you doing what I hope you're doing in there? ;) xxx_

_Right, I've booked us a table at this restaurant for 6pm! Wear your blue dress that's in the wardrobe and be ready, I'll pick you up. And you better answer your fucking texts soon woman! I miss you. Have fun with Cal xxx_

__I couldn't help but laugh at the texts that I had just read. My fingers instantly began to press against the screen, typing out my reply,

_I can't wait for our shower tonight. And yes, I did take longer than usual as I couldn't help my very own wandering hands :P Awh, okay babe, I'll be ready and waiting at 6pm sharp. I miss you too and I will try. Cal and Neri are already here and ready to torture me with today's adventures. I'll see you tonight beautiful xxx_

I hit the send button as I applied a little bit of makeup and headed downstairs to Cal and Neri  
"Ready?" I nodded at Cal's question as I grabbed my coat and locked the door on our way out

**APOV**

The mall was hectic as I forced my way through the crowd of people to the food outlet. After I had picked up Piper's outfits, my belly had started rumbling quiet loud that it would have caught the attention of everyone if it did not get fed soon. Deciding on a hotdog and some fries I made my way over to a free table that I had just spotted. I quickly demolished the food and went to the shop that I had purposely came here for. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and was met by all the shines of the diamonds that were displayed  
"Hello Madam, is there anything in particular that you was looking for today?" a young woman asked me as I swallowed hard before answering her  
"I need an engagement ring for my girlfriend" her eyes grew wide at my reply and her mouth formed into an 'oh' look  
"Right this way" she pointed towards the cabinet as we walked over. My eyes began to scan between the vast amount of rings to choose from. I pushed my glasses up onto the top of my head. _How the fuck am I meant to pick the perfect one for her out of all these? Great move Vause!_ I thought to myself. I asked to see a few of the rings up close to get a better look at them, they all pretty much looked the fucking same. I sighed continuously, it was going to be a long fucking day. The woman looked up at me, noticing how much I was begin to become tired with seeing the same things  
"We do have a range that it different to these, but they are in the vault..." her eyes were scanning my own as she made small notions with her hand, silently implying that they were clearly a fucking lot of money for a ring  
"Money is no issue, can I take a look?" she nodded towards me  
"I'll just have to go get my manager, he has to be present too" I nodded at her and waited for the two to come back. My mind began to wonder at the thought of how expensive these rings were? I looked down at the prices of the rings in the cabinet which ranged from $400 - $5000. However, price was irrelevant when it came to Piper. I wanted to give her the best of everything in the world and she is going to be wearing this ring for the rest of her life, she was worth every last damned dime.  
The pair finally returned, the manager held his hand out and I shuck it firmly, letting him know that I was ready to do business with him  
"Shall we ladies?" he motioned for us to walk as I was lead into the back room to the stairs leading down to the vault. "So Miss..."  
"Vause" I answered  
"Miss Vause, I hear you're looking for an engagement ring for your girlfriend, is that correct?"  
"It is" He nodded at me, his smile cursing over his lips like a child at Christmas. Men.  
"Well, I think that you will like what we have down here. They are more expensive than the rings we have available upstairs, but they are more than worth it" I nodded at him as he began to open the box that contained 3 rings. My eyes instantly locked onto the one in the middle. It was beautiful.  
"Ah, this one..." he followed my gaze and picked up the ring "This one is 24 Karat white gold ring with a 2.5 carat diamond set"  
"It's beautiful" I whispered as I took the ring in the fingers  
"It is. We could also have something engraved on the inside free of charge if you would like?" I shuck my head, still in awe of the ring. It's weird how you just _know_ that that is the one  
"How much for the ring?" My tone had turned business like now. The manager had noticed as he stood tall once again, clearing his voice  
"This one is $35,000"  
"I'll take it" I answered him quickly and watched as his eyes light up  
"Great, is it cash or card that you're paying by?"  
"Card" I answered him and passed him my card as we began to walk upstairs. I signed the receipt and was handed Pipers ring inside the perfect little red box. I slipped it into my jacket pocket, keeping my hand wrapped around it, not wanting to let it go.

Walking around the rest of the mall, I had the biggest grin on my face. Tonight I was going to propose to Piper Chapman.

**PPOV**

I waved Cal and Neri off as I walked back into our home. It was already 5pm, I had little under an hour to get ready for Alex picking me up. I threw my bags down onto the counter and darted upstairs, leaving a trail of my clothes behind me and jumped in the shower for the second time today. I quickly scrubbed my body clean then turned the water off, allowing myself to air dry as I began to do my hair. I put a French plait in the left side of my hair, clipping it at the bottom and straightened the rest, leaving it down. I applied a small amount of foundation and blusher, then my eye liner and mascara. I brushed my teeth before I applied a soft pink lip gloss to my lips.  
Making my way to the wardrobe, I giggled in excitement as I spotted the dress. It was royal blue with a plunging neck line and open back, tying at the back of my neck. I pulled the dress over my head and grabbed my small black heels and bag to accompany the dress. Checking the time on the clock I grabbed my purse and keys and waited by the door.  
5:55pm ... just 5 more minutes Chapman, then you get to see her. My hands fidgeted nervously during those 5 minutes. My head snapped up and the smile on my face grew as the knock on the door finally came. I watched Alex's eyes rake over my body as I fully opened the door, I couldn't help but mirror her look as she stood before me wearing a black dress that ended mid-thigh, clinging to every curve perfectly on her body and her tits slightly peaking over the top. She looked amazing. Her signature red lipstick and 50's style hair had anyone weak at the knees, but this woman was mine.  
"Hi..."  
"Hey" she laughed as she replied. We stayed in silence just staring at each other, lost in the moment "You ready to go?" She held her arm out for me to lock my own into  
"Always ready" I answered before I stepped outside the door, locking it then turned to lock my arm with her own as we walked over to the car parked outside. Alex opened the door for me and couldn't help but smile "Thank you" she winked at me as I said this and closed the door. I watched as she walked around the car before getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine "So, do I get to know where we are going?" She turned her head towards me as she cocked her eyebrow up, smiling at me wildly  
"Still so inpatient aren't you kid?" she let out a chuckle at my frown "But no, it is a surprise as you would have already guessed." She laughed more now at my reaction. I hated not knowing, but when it was with Alex, I knew that it was worth it. She always had something amazing planned.  
"Well, is it far away?"  
"How about, we don't talk about it and let it be a surprise when we pull up?" she flashed her famous shit eating grin at me  
"Fine" I protested, letting her know that I was not impressed, but the butterflies in my stomach were telling me otherwise "How was your day shopping?" she shrugged her shoulders  
"It was okay. Fucking mall was packed out, but I managed to get everything that I wanted" I nodded at her and placed my hand across the front of the car to rest on her thigh  
"I missed you today" her head turned towards me  
"I missed you too kid" her voice was husky and full of emotion, the pool was already forming in my underwear and we hadn't even got to the damn restaurant yet "How was your day with Cal?"  
"It was... eventful. Neri was with us too, we just ended up going and grabbing coffee and then walked around in the city, talking about old times mostly and you" Alex's eyes grew wide  
"What about me?" this had peaked her interest, but two could play that game. She wanted to keep me waiting about where we are heading... karma's a bitch  
"Oh nothing much... this and that" I shrugged my shoulders and watched as her tongue began to play with the inside of her cheek. Her eyes stayed focused on the road as she had figured out what I was doing. "Their coming over next week for dinner" she nodded her head at me, not once taking her eyes off the road. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at her. Usually it was me who acted like the spoilt two year old "Al..." I squeezed the inside of her thigh lightly, gaining her to quickly look at me "You really wanna know what we said about you?" I whispered as I leant closer to her  
"If you want to tell me..." I smiled as I leant in even closer to her  
"I told them how amazing you are, how beautiful you are, how I've never in my entire life, met _anyone_ who has the effect on me that you do. How every time I see you, I can't help but smile, how I thank the angels above that I got another chance with you." I pulled away and saw how Alex's eyes had changed. They were full of lust as her chest was heaving at my words  
"Fuck Pipes..." she whispered. I placed a kiss slowly on her cheek and retorted back into my seat. She shuck her head as she turned the car left and pulled up  
"We're here" she said as she looked at the doors and then back to me. I smiled at her as the valet's came and opened our doors for us  
"Reservation for Vause" the woman checked the list and showed us to our table. We was situated on a small table near the window, it had a beautiful view of the city outside and the candle lights from inside radiated the room.

Finishing our main course, I took a sip of the last of my wine before relaxing into my seat, smiling at the woman who sat opposite me  
"Want a refill?" I nodded my head at her as she poured some more wine into my glass, before standing up, taking her own glass in her hand and offering me her other. I looked at her confused as I took her hand and stood up "I've got another surprise for you. C'mon" I couldn't help but feel like a school girl as I locked my fingers with her own as she lead me up the stairs.  
"Al, where are we going?"  
"Here..." she opened the fire exit door and lead me out onto the rooftop. It was laced with candles and a blanket laid down in the middle, along with a bucket of ice with champagne. My hand raised up to cover my mouth as my eyes took everything in  
"Al, it's beautiful" I walked further onto the rooftop and felt Alex come up from behind me as she placed her arms around my waist, moving my hair away from my shoulder and placed soft kisses on the skin that was exposed  
"Not as beautiful as you though Kid" I couldn't help but smile at her comment. I turned around in her grasp, wrapping my owns arms around her neck whilst our eyes locked  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" we shared a soft kiss before walking over to the blanket  
"Champange huh?" I grabbed the bottle from the bucket "What are we celebrating?" I questioned as Alex took the bottle from me and walked over to the edge of the roof, placing it on the ledge before looking at the city. I made my way over to her and placed my hand on her own. Her head lowered and lingered on our hands. I waited for her to say something, she was finding the words and I began to panic. What was she thinking about?  
"Pipes..." She turned around and locked her eyes with my own, her hands gently stroking over the skin on my own "I... I don't know how to do this and I need you to just let me get it out before you saying anything or freak out..." my eyes grew wide with panic. What the fuck was she talking about? I nodded at her, letting her know that I wouldn't interrupt her. She took a deep breath and began again "Pipes, from the first moment I saw you walk into that bar, I knew that there was just something about you. You were different to everyone else in this world that I had met. You did something to me that I can't explain. You captivated me, you took my heart and every since that day, life has never been the same. I can't apologise enough for the amount of fucked up things that I've done and how much hurt that I have caused, but I love you so fucking much Pipes that I cannot imagine a world where you aren't a part of it. My feelings towards you have never changed, in over a decade, my heart still hurts when you're not there, my stomach still gets butterflies whenever I see you, if anything, my love for you has just grown stronger and stronger over the years. I've never been able to get over you Pipes, I never want to get over you. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you." I stared at her as she reached into the inside of her jacket pocket, pulling out a small box. My hand came up to cover my mouth as the tears began to flow from my cheeks and Alex lowered down onto one knee "So, I want to ask, if you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, would like to spend the rest of your life with me and become my beautiful Wife?" She opened the box and I was astonished at the ring that was displayed  
"Oh my god, Al! Yes... YES!"  
"Yes?" she questioned back at me  
"Yes, I'll become your wife Alex, I'd love to" She took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger  
"Perfect fit" she cocked her eyebrow at me and raised my hand before placing a kiss on the new jewellery that occupied the space. I threw my arms around her, crashing my lips into hers  
"I fucking love you" I managed to say whilst we parted from our kiss  
"I love you too kid"

We made our way home relatively quickly and as expected, quickly left a trail of our clothing heading up to the bedroom as tonight was going to be celebrated with hours filled of passionate sex.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this! Hope that you enjoyed it. Next Chapter we will find out a bit more about Becca and the situation =) Please don't forget to leave a little review, it means a lot! Thanks guys. Much love xoxo**


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been extremely crazy in my life at the minute and I haven't had a minute to myself. I finally have a day off on Thursday & Friday so I promise I will do a **double chapter update** then!  
Once again, sorry for taking so long, hope you all are still with me on this little story I have going here. Until Thursday, much love xoxo


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a while, been crazy busy and haven't had a chance to get this chapter out there. On the plus side, I have a plan for where this story is heading for the next few Chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews! I noticed after a few of you mentioned about Chapter 10, that's an error on my part, I don't have a beta or anything so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a little review at the end, I love to hear what you guys think! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 21: Reconnecting**

"_As you get older, you choose your family. Your friends who you care about, the important people in your life, they become your family"_

The sun light peering through the window gained a groan from my throat, my eyes opening slightly, adjusting to the light as I stretched out in bed, rolling over to cuddle into Pipes. My arm laid lazily over her body as I pressed myself into her, placing small kisses on the back of her neck  
"Morning wife to be" I smiled as the words escaped my mouth. I still couldn't believe that this amazing woman had agreed to be my wife  
"Morning baby" she turned around and pressed her lips against mine  
"Coffee?" she nodded her head in response. I kissed her once more before heading downstairs to get the coffee

"Hey, I was thinking about writing to Red and Taystee today, do you want to write something too and then we can just send them off together?" I set her coffee down on the side and got back into bed, Piper automatically cuddling into my side  
"Sure, we need to get a picture too for Red remember?" I nodded at her as I sipped my coffee "I'm also gonna phone Becca today and invite her over for dinner tonight. Start to get the ball rolling on the work front"  
"Sounds good to me babe" I placed a kiss on her lips and got myself dressed, ready to face the day.

I went into the office, grabbing my pen and paper and began to write my letter to Red

_Hey Mum!  
I miss you! But life on the outside with Pipes is amazing! We've already been to work, I love the publishing firm. I can't wait to see you, tell them to hurry up and get us on your visitation list. We have some fucking amazing news that we need to tell you face to face!  
How's life in the Litch? Any new prison gossip?  
I love and miss you loads Mam,  
Hope to see you soon,  
Alex  
xxx_

I smiled as I folded the letter and placed it inside the envelope, sealing it ready to go into Pipers. _One down, one to go_. I made myself a coffee before I wrote my letter to Taystee. Heading to the kitchen I heard Piper's voice, guessing that she was on the phone to Becca, I walked in silently as she was leaning over the counter in the middle of our kitchen. I pressed myself against her as my arms snaked around her body.  
"Yes, would tonight be a good time for you?" Piper leant herself against me, her phone to one ear and my mouth to the other  
"How about right now, here" I whispered in her ear before grazing my teeth over her lobe, my hands roaming over her body. She cleared her throat before she responded on the phone  
"Great, I'll um... I'll text you the address... See you tonight... Ugh, bye..." She slammed her phone down on the side as she quickly turned around in my arms, crashing her lips into my own. I smiled into the kiss, smirking to myself at the effect that I still hold over the woman stood before me  
"So I guess we're entertaining tonight then?" Piper pouted as I pulled away from our kiss  
"Yeah... Um, Becca is coming over so that we can get things in motion" I nodded at her and crashed my lips into hers again  
"So we've got some time to kill then kid huh?" I watched as her eyes darkened, lust pouring from them  
"I believe we have" She took my hand and pulled me into her as we began walking towards the bedroom, knocking into every wall, cabinet and shelf that there was before the bed took my legs from beneath me as Piper fell on top of me smiling widely. We both couldn't suppress the laughter that erupted from us until our eyes met. I lifted my hand up, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, then cupping her cheek  
"I love you" That's all I needed to say as I felt her crash into me with such urgency. Her hands didn't wait to explore me, they were already sliding up my body, removing the item of clothing with them. I whimpered a little when she stopped kissing me, missing the contact with her but I couldn't deny the amazing feeling of her as she trailed kisses along my torso and over my newly exposed breasts. I bit down on my lip as her mouth closed round one of my already hardened nipples, her tongue dancing across it, flicking and nibbling lightly as her hand massage the other  
"Piper... please" I begged as my nails scraped along her back, ridding her of her own shirt in the process. She smiled at me beneath her lashes as her top came over her head, breaking away from my breast  
"Please what Alex?" she winked at me as she took my other nipple in her mouth, grazing her teeth against it as my back arched up, needing more contact. I could already feel the puddle forming in my underwear  
"Ugh..." I moaned aloud as she hardened her grip on my nipple "Pi...Pipes... Please, I need you" I hated begging, but with Piper, I would beg every minute of my life with her. She didn't waste any time as she dragged her nails down either side of my body, until she reached my jeans. Her hand grazed across my centre before she palmed my mould, rubbing me lightly as her other unbuttoned the damned piece of fabric that was a barrier. I lifted my hips as Piper pulled on my pants, slowly dragging them down my legs, her lips trailing along every inch of skin as it was exposed. Once the jeans were removed, her mouth connected with my inner thigh, sucking gently on the piece of flesh as her fingers rubbed across my clit. I couldn't help but bite down on my lip at the frustration that was building up inside of me. My hand found its way onto Pipers head, entwining in her hair as I gently attempted to guide her to where I needed her most  
"Mhmm... I can't wait to taste you Al" I moaned her name as she nibbled further up my thigh, inching her way closer to me. Her fingers stopped rubbing against me and pulled fiercely on my underwear, discarding of them quickly  
"Fuck... PIPES..." I moaned as I felt her tongue begin to move against my lips, grazing over my clit lightly causing a shudder from me. I looked down at her in between my legs as she pushed her tongue into me harder this time, her eyes looking straight into mine as I grabbed the sheets and bit my lip hard. I felt her moan against me,  
"Fuck, you're so hot when you do that" I moaned at her words as my hips were meeting her pace. She moved her tongue onto my clit, sucking at it as she ran her fingers between my folds before pushing two inside of me, curling them as she was fully in me, hitting my G-spot  
"FUCK!" Piper kept up her administrations as my walls began to clench "Babe... fuck... I'm gonna..." She lifted her head for a second, cocking her eyebrow at me  
"Show, don't tell" she winked as her tongue began to trash against my clit and I was gone. Hearing her mirror my words made me come undone. My body shakes as I ride out my orgasm, Piper licking up every last drop of me as she slowed her motions  
"Fuck..." I breathed heavy as I came down from my high. Piper had crawled up the bed and was laying beside me, tracing her fingers across my stomach  
"Did I wear you out baby?" I laughed at the cockiness that was clear in her tone, knowing full well exactly what she does to me  
"Maybe, just a little" I turn to look at her, smiling in such content. She laughed as she placed a kiss on my lips, grabbing my hip in the process  
"I love you Al"  
"I love you too" we shared a short kiss as Piper pulled away and stood from the bed  
"I'm off for a shower, feel free to join" I watched as she rid herself of her pants and underwear and walked to the bathroom. Safe to say, it didn't take me long to go and join her.

"Babe! Food is here!" I called out to Piper as I rushed to finish getting ready as Becca was due at any minute. We had decided it was best to order a selection of Chinese and Thai food, considering we only had 30 minutes until Becca was due  
"I've set everything out on the table! Everything's ready!" I finished doing my eyeliner and headed downstairs to the dining room  
"God, that smells so fucking good" I came up behind Piper, pulling her into me as I kissed her neck  
"Al! Pack it..." *_Ding dong*_ our eyes went wide as we heard the door which meant the Becca was here. Piper straightened herself out as she walked over to the door before opening it  
"Hi, you must be Becca?"  
"Hi, yes, I can see that you must be Miss Chapman, you look a lot like your Grandmother" I watched from the kitchen as they shuck hands  
"Yes I'm Piper and thank you. If you'd like to come through" I couldn't get a good look of Becca as she turned to take off her coat. I made my way over, walking through the door, my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped as our eyes met and realisation set in  
"Becca?"  
"Alex?"  
"Fuck" I mumbled as I noticed Piper stiffen and begin to look between the two of us  
"You two know each other?" I look at her and winced when I saw the pleading in her eyes, begging me not to say what she was thinking  
"Yeah, you could say that" I looked back at Becca, glaring at her  
"Well?" Piper's tone was irritated  
"Fuck sake... When we broke up, I... we met and fooled around for a bit but it was nothing serious Pipes" the words spilled from my mouth like verbal vomit. Her eyes went even wider at my words, but she remembered where she was raised. She was a Chapman after all. She stiffened her shoulders up and laughed flakily  
"Ah, we all have a past don't we. Becca I hope you don't mind but we ordered in Chinese and Thai"  
"No... Um, no that's fine"  
"Well follow me" Piper turned and lead the way into the dining room. Becca followed and looked at me as she passed, I shrugged my shoulders and went into the dining room.

It was one of the strangest dinners that I had ever had in my entire life. Piper performed in true Chapman fashion, having her game face on and acting like she wasn't affected by mine and Becca's history. Conversation stayed business like as we arranged Becca's role in the firm once again, agreeing that she would come in and show us the ropes and stay in the background but still be there if we needed her. She stayed for just over 2 hours as Piper showed her out and I began to clean the dishes. I heard Piper sigh as she closed the door. This was it, this was when the rage was going to be released. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing the rubbish and putting it into a black bag. I turned my head slowly, cautiously. Her back was turned towards me, I sighed in defeat  
"You gonna talk about it?" no response "So it's like that then? You're just going to give me the silent treatment?"  
She turned to look at me before grabbing the bag and leaving the house  
"Fucking fantastic!" I threw the plates into the sink and finished washing them. I took the rubber gloves off and went upstairs into the bedroom stripping off my clothes and got into the shower. I couldn't believe the fucking chances of Becca been the same one I knew all them years ago and how much it had affected Piper. I was silent in my thoughts and focused on the feeling of the water pouring onto my back  
"Alex?"  
"I'm in the shower!" I called back and heard two knocks on the door before it opened. I didn't turn around, I stayed staring at the floor, watching the water  
"Al..." I murmured "Al, look at me" I sighed and lifted my head up, facing her "Really?" I raised my eyebrow at her "You really just sighed then? Are you fucking serious?" I opened my mouth to speak but was instantly silenced "I've just had to sit through a dinner with one of your ex fuck buddies and _you _have the nerve to sigh like that?"  
"Oh yeah, because I fucking knew that it was her didn't I Piper? Jesus Christ"  
"Still, you don't have any right to sigh like that"  
"Well maybe now you know how it feels" the words came out without even thinking. Pipers eyes went wide and I immediately regretted them  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing... Forget it" I turned back away from her, hoping that she would leave it, which I knew wasn't the case. Her hand on my arm forcing me to turn towards her as I was met with her glaring eyes  
"No, what the fuck was that supposed to mean Alex?" I sighed and looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. I remained silent "Alex?" ... still, nothing "Oh my God..." she loosened her grip on my arm "You mean with Larry? Are you seriously comparing this to Larry?" I kept my head to the floor "Alex, fucking look at me!" her hand held my chin up, forcing me to look at her "You are aren't you..." I saw the hurt in her eyes as her hand dropped  
"Pipes..." I called after her as she left me alone in the bathroom. Shutting the shower off, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself quickly as I went after her "Piper, please. It just came out, I didn't mean it."  
"You wouldn't have said it unless you did and you know that _that_ was different Alex. I didn't just go about thinking who I could get to keep my bed warm next." I winced at her tone, knowing that Piper had managed to build a life after me whilst she was right, I never fully committed again, I stuck to one night stands and no strings attached "I'm going into the office, don't know what time I'll be in bed"  
I watched as she walked away from me down the hall. She needed her space and to deal with things her own way. Sighing as I walked into the bedroom, I grabbed a pair of loose sweats and a tee before grabbing a book and sitting in the living room with a blanket, settling for the night.

It must have been around 3am when I felt Piper remove the book from my chest and my glasses from my face. I moaned as I stirred, remembering that I had fallen asleep whilst reading  
"Al... Alex come on, it's past 3am, you can't sleep down here, come to bed" her tone was soft and gentle. I turned my head, squinting my eyes to focus  
"Didn't think you'd want me in bed" my voice was husky due to just waking up  
"Al..." she stroked my cheek with her thumb "I never want to go a day without sleeping next to you. Just because we had a little argument doesn't mean that I don't fucking love you. I... I'm sorry okay? I overreacted and I guess that I got a bit jealous too. I just... Fuck... I can't stand the thought of you been with anyone else, let alone sitting and having dinner with them. Nicky was bad enough" we both let out a little chuckle and she cups my face once again  
"I love you so fucking much Alex"  
I smile as I see the emotion in her eyes. I pull her face to my own, pressing my lips to hers  
"I love you too kid. You know that it's always been you Pipes" I press our foreheads together, kissing her nose gently as she nods in response  
"Be my big spoon?" I laugh at her question  
"Always"

We settle into each other before we're both lost in the land of nod, dreaming blissfully of my beautiful fiancée.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter yesterday! Here's part 2. Please leave a little review, they mean so much =) Enjoy! I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**PPOV**

**Chapter 22: Suck It Up**

"_Sometimes you've just got to bite your tongue and smile"_

I stayed in the office for hours upon hours, staring blankly at my monitor. I kept glancing at the time in the bottom corner, it was 3am and Alex still wasn't in bed. I felt shitty for how I handled things, but the thought of what Alex did whilst we was broken up, it made my stomach churn. Yes, I had moved on, I had built a life, well, an existence with Larry but I always knew, deep down, that Alex wouldn't have got into another relationship. She wouldn't have trusted anyone the way that she did me. Sure, there would have been plenty of women keeping her bed warm, but that's how her charm works. Sighing, I shut the laptop down before making my way into the living room. My heart was racing as I inched further and further towards the couch, finding Alex asleep with her book on her chest and her glasses still on. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, at how beautiful she is. I leant down and removed her glasses and the book from her chest.  
"Al... Alex come on, it's past 3am, you can't sleep down here, come to bed"  
"Didn't think you'd want me in bed" her voice was thick and sleepy, yet her words still felt like a dagger to my heart. I knew that I had to bite my tongue. After all, it was me who started the argument. I took a deep breath,  
"Al...I never want to go a day without sleeping next to you. Just because we had a little argument doesn't mean that I don't fucking love you. I... I'm sorry okay? I overreacted and I guess that I got a bit jealous too. I just... Fuck... I can't stand the thought of you been with anyone else, let alone sitting and having dinner with them. Nicky was bad enough" I could feel my eyes begin to sting as the words escaped from my lips. Every word was true, I can't describe how much I love her and I really do fucking hate fighting with her. We both laughed at the mention of Nicky, easing the tension slightly. I looked straight into her eyes after my hand cups her face once again,  
"I love you so fucking much Alex" our eyes never parted away from each others, Alex was looking deeply into mine, smiling as she spoke  
"I love you too kid. You know that it's always been you Pipes" I couldn't help the emotions that began to run through me. I smiled like a goon as our foreheads were placed together before settling for the night as my soon to be wife cuddled into me.

XoXoXo

_I walked back into the entrance of our business, lunch in hand ready to take up to Alex who was waiting in our office for me. It took the whole of 5 minutes for the lift to reach the correct floor. I walked through the room, saying the odd 'hi' to a few of the staff until I reached the door. My hand clasped around the knob, turning it and pushing the door open .I stepped in to find Alex sat on her desk with her skirt pushed up and a woman between her legs.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Their heads snapped up at my scream. Alex's eyes met mine as my vision blurred  
"Shit" My head snapped away from Alex to the woman who had just been down on my future wife  
"No..." I held my mouth as the tears poured with vengeance from my eyes "No, no, no Alex... Her? You cheated on me with her!? With fucking Becca?"_

"PIPES! Wake up baby, come on..." My eyes sprung open as I clutched to my chest, struggling for breath. My body shivered from the cold sweat that I experiencing. My eyes darted around the room to Alex who was sat up beside me, her hand on my own "Pipes, you had a nightmare. You're alright, you're safe kid." She pulled me into her arms and I relished in her warmth, her soothing touch as she ran her hand through my hair "Hey..." she lifted my head up with her hand, stroking my cheek "You... You was talking... In you're um, nightmare. Do you wanna talk about it?" I panicked, like a deer in headlights as my eyes grew wide  
"I... Uh... What did I say?" her eyes searched my own, as if she was debating whether to say or not. She ran her hand through her hair and adjusted her glasses before she spoke  
"You started by saying my name, to be honest it was quite hot, like you was imagining coming home to me after not seeing me for weeks" I blushed and smiled, knowing that every thought of her always makes me say her name like that  
"What else?" I pried, knowing that Alex could make you forget about anything by just one look  
"Then you screamed 'what the fuck' and started thrashing your arms about gripping onto the bed. Then when I started to try and wake you up you just kept repeating 'no' like you was panicking..."  
I watched her eyes search my own for answers, a million different scenarios playing out in her head on what actually happened in my nightmare  
"I'm sorry, I... I dreamt that we was at work and I was coming back into the office after picking up our lunch and..." I dropped my eyes from hers to the bed, gripping the covers as if for strength "I walked in and you was on the desk and..." I stopped and swallowed hard  
"And what Pipes?"  
"You was their with Becca between your legs and you didn't even notice me come in... I just... It was just a nightmare"  
"Fuck sake Pipes..." she pulled me into her tighter, holding onto me as if it was the last time. My tears fell down her shirt as we slowly rocked together "You know that I'm yours kid, I wouldn't ever do that to you, I promise. Even if fucking Scarlett Johanson came to me begging for it, I wouldn't do that to you" Her comment made me laugh as my tears stopped flowing so freely  
"But you love Scarlett, she's your hall pass"  
"Even so, I still couldn't do that to you Pipes" I took her face in my hands as I placed my lips on her own, tracing my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry. I was met with her tongue on my own, dancing together as I crawled onto my knees and straddled her. My hand began to massage her breasts through her shirt, gaining me a moan when I pinched her nipple through the fabric. I moved my lips away from hers, trailing them down the side of her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe. I sucked gently on her pulse point, running my tongue over the red mark that I'd made  
"Off" I growled in her ear whilst tugging on her shirt. She rose onto her elbows as I lifted the piece of clothing over her head, leaving her breasts now fully exposed. I didn't waste no time as I moaned when I ran my tongue over her hardened nipple, Alex's back arched needing more. I placed my thigh between her legs, allowing her some friction whilst my other hand played with her free nipple. Her thrusts into my leg began immediately as she dug her nails into my back, knowing that it drives me insane  
"Fuck... Pipes... Please..." Her hand found its way entwined with my hair as she started to push my head down to where she needed me. I kissed down her stomach as I ran my hands up her thighs, squeezing her perfect arse before tracing them around her sweats. As I slowly began to pull them down, I sucked on the flesh where the dip in her hip is, grazing my teeth lightly as I headed lower and removed her sweats. My hands massaged the inside of her thighs as I made my way up to her. Laying down to get comfortable, I moved one of my hands up to her breast, massaging it as I inched my mouth closer to her core  
"How much do you want it baby?" I could hear the thickness in my own voice, my desire to just devour her. She moaned as her hand grabbed onto the back of my head  
"Piper...Ugh..." her hips bucked up to try and meet me. I chuckled as I placed a kiss on her clit  
"How" _*kiss*_ much _*kiss* _do _*kiss* _you _*kiss* _want _*kiss* _it _*kiss* _her hips rose up to meet me, trying to gain more friction against my lips as she moaned  
"Fucking so much Pipes, I want _you_, I need you" I looked deep into her eyes as my mouth connected with her, my tongue darted out flat, licking up her slit and onto her clit. I quickened my motions, darting my tongue in and out of her, moaning at the taste of her in my mouth as her grip on my head tightened. I moved my left hand up her body and pulled on her nipple whilst my right moved up to her. I coated two of my fingers in her juices before thrusting them inside her  
"Fuck Pipes... Don't... Fuck... Don't stop..." I mumbled as I continued to lick at her and thrust into her, each one I curled my fingers to hit her G-spot. I felt her walls begin to tighten around my fingers as her hips began to thrust faster. Her own hand was occupying her free breast, pulling at her own nipple whilst my hand did the other "I'm cumming, fuck Pipes... PIPES!" she rode out her release as her body shuck against me. Slowly I pulled out of her before licking my fingers clean of her juices as she watched  
"Fuck me kid, it's so fucking hot when you do that" I raised my eyebrows as I shut my eyes, sucking on my fingers, cleaning them thoroughly escaping a few moans. Her hands gripped onto my hips as she threw me underneath her, switching our positions "We don't have to be at work for another 2 hours, I'm sure I think of something to occupy that time" I bit my lip in excitement, knowing how much Alex Vause can achieve in 2 hours  
"Is this thing a show or tell?" she smirked at my question as she lowered herself into the crook of my neck, placing a kiss on my pulse point before whispering in my ear  
"Definitely a show, but there's a lot of oral involved" I moaned at her words and crashed our lips together before we both began to claw at my clothing.  
2 hours Piper I thought to myself, we could stop after 2 hours... Couldn't we?

**A/N: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed a bit of smut =) next chapter will be about their first day working with Becca. Please feel free to leave a little review, I appreciate all thoughts, good & bad. Have a good weekend guys! Much love xoxo**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey! Hope you're all enjoying so far =) Thank you for the reviews and follows! I love reading them. To answer the Guests question, I'm not from America, I'm English =)  
So I'm debating what to do with Becca... I'm unsure on whether to make her into a bitch or if she is genuinely happy for Alex and Piper? Please leave me a review on what you think, good or bad & also what your opinions are on what I should do with Becca or any random questions that you may have. =D I do not own OITNB, I simply use the characters for my own demise ;)**

**APOV**

**Chapter 23: Eventful Day**

"_Love is a smoke raised with the fumes of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet" – William Shakespeare_

"PIPES! C'mon! We're gonna be late" I called up the stairs to her. Checking my watch again, we had exactly 13 minutes to get to work. Sure we owned the company, but we didn't want to turn up late either, leaving a bad impression on the staff  
"I'm coming!"  
"Yeah you said that plenty of times earlier!" I couldn't help but laugh after my comment and the look on her face as she reached the top of the stairs. Her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide with her eyebrows cocked up cockily  
"Yeah well, I believe that you can take responsibility for that one Miss Vause" I held my hands up as I smirked at Pipes  
"Gladly. Now are you ready?" I held out my hand for her to grab as she reached the bottom of the stairs  
"Ready" She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and I squeezed her hand, walking out of the door and into the car to drive to work.

I pulled the car up to the front of the firm, handing the keys to the valet driver as he helped me out of the car  
"Morning Miss Vause"  
"Morning, be careful with my baby please" we laughed as he nodded in agreement. I made my way around to Piper, intertwining our fingers together as we walked through the doors. The short walk to the lifts was soon again filled with everyone wishing us a good morning. We stepped inside the lift, luckily there was just the two of us as we made our way up to our floor  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Piper practically whispered to me  
"Huh?"  
"Everyone greeting us good morning... Alex, their all practically waiting on us both hand and foot" I smirked at her  
"Pipes, we're their bosses and by the sounds of it, every single one of them highly respected your Grandmother, so they would be waiting on you hand and foot. Plus, everyone waited on you hand and foot in Tahiti" I winked at her and a smile grew on her face, both of us beginning to remise.

"_Alllllllll!" I sighed, turning my head towards Piper for the tenth time tonight "I'm bored..." Frustrated, I toyed with the rim of my glasses, glancing at the laptop to see how much work I had left to be done  
"Pipes, please... I've just got to sort literally a few more things out and I'm done, I'm all yours after" I saw her face change from hope to disappointment in a matter of seconds. Lifting herself off the bed, she stormed over to the closet, grabbing her shoes and her purse "Pipes..." she ignored me as she put her shoes on, her back facing me "Piper, please. I promise I'm going as fast as I can" still no acknowledgment. "Pipes!" She stood up and spun her head around, straightening out her dress as she picked up her purse from the bed  
"I'm off to the bar downstairs, not that you give a shit" Before I could answer she was gone.  
"FUCK!" I slammed my fist down onto the desk where my laptop was sat. The worst thing that I could do was go after her right now. I had far too much to do and Piper was best left alone at these points to calm down and process. Sighing, my fingers found their way back to the laptop, arranging flights, transfers and other business. I glanced down in the bottom screen to check on the time, it had being a little over an hour since Piper had left. No doubt she would be on her fourth tequila by now and plenty on her way. I closed the laptop, putting it away for the night before picking up the hotel phone  
"Hello, I would like some things sent up to my room please"_

_Once everything was in place, I called the hotel bar, asking if Piper was still there which thankfully she was. The barman told Piper that she was wanted on the phone, I heard her giggling before she grabbed the receiver  
"Helloooo"  
"Piper"  
"Oh Alex, you finally decide that I exist now huh?"  
"Pipes..." I sighed down the phone "I'm sorry okay, please, just come back to the room, I... I have a surprise for you" I knew that this would intrigue drunken Piper, she was always too nosey for her own good  
"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" I smirked down the phone at how her tone had gone from hurt and aggressive to childlike in a matter of seconds  
"You'll have to come up and find out" With that, I hung up on the blonde downstairs, knowing that she would be in the first lift available back up to our suite. I went round quickly double checking everything, the roses were all in place, the trail leading from the door through to the bath then to the bedroom where I'd left out a little lingerie piece that I had bought for her a few days back. The champagne in ice was laid waiting, along with the assorted fruits and chocolates. I lit all the candles that I'd placed around, ready for when she walked through the door.  
It wasn't even five minutes until I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and the key card being used  
"Alex... Oh my God..." I walked out of the bedroom wearing nothing but my black lace matching bra and pants along with a small gown that just barely covered my arse. I watched as Pipers eyes traced all over me, taking in every inch as she gulp and bit her lower lip. Flashing my famous smirk at her, I walked over and took her hands in my own  
"Pipes..." her head lifted back up to mine, her eyes locked on my own "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you aside. I was a fucking jerk, but I'm going to make it up to you" I leant in and kissed her slowly on her cheek before whispering "your wish is my command tonight. I'm here to wait on you for whatever you may want or need" I took this opportunity to trace my fingers lightly down her back, causing her to shudder as she pressed herself into me, capturing my lips with her own.  
That night, I tended to everything that Piper had asked for._

"God, I love Tahiti" we both nodded, bringing ourselves back to reality as the lift dinged, signalling that we were at our floor.  
"Morning Miss Vause, Miss Chapman"  
"Morning Jenifer, and please, it's Alex"  
"And Piper" we both smiled at her as she nodded her head at us  
"Alex, Piper... You both have some paperwork to sign off about a publishing deal. Everything is in your office ready and waiting for you. Is there anything that I could get for you both?"  
"Coffee please" we both said in unison, causing all three of us to laugh  
"Coffee for the both of you then, I'll bring them in to you once I've got them" Piper began to walk off into the office before I turned back to Jenifer  
"Hey, erm do you know when Becca will be coming in?" her eyebrows shot up at my question  
"Oh, um, sure... Just let me check" she fumbled around on her keyboard for a few moments "She's due to be here in a few days to see how you both are getting on"  
"Okay, thanks" I smiled at her and began to walk to our office as Piper was waiting at the door  
"What was all that about?"  
"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if we should have been expecting anyone today" she raised her eyebrow and smirked at me, knowing who I would have asked about. I sighed, defeated "Okay, fucking hell. I asked when Becca was due to be here because to be honest, I wanted our first proper day to be a good one and not a bad experience with you being on edge about Becca" she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, instead closing her eyes and placing a kiss on my lips  
"Thank you, for being considerate" I pulled back and looked at her, noticing her drop in mood  
"Hey" I tilted her chin up towards me, my eyes searching her own "I love you" she smiled at me before returning my words.

I was thankful when the clock struck 1pm. "Pipes, it's dinner, c'mon I'm fucking starving" I grabbed my jacket as we head out of the office  
"I can't believe how busy we've been. I don't know how my Grandmother handled it all. There's so many authors out there looking to get published" I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows together  
"Good job that we have a lot of good editing staff"  
"Fuck yeah" we laughed as she took my hand in hers, leading us out of the lift to the nearest restaurant

We sat in a little diner, thankful for the change of scenery from the morning's busy shift  
"I've been thinking..." I lifted my head to look at Piper, giving her my full attention. She bit her lip and began to play around with her food, one of her nervous habits. "Once everything's all smoothly running and we've got used to the business and stuff that I might start to write my book?"  
I smiled and placed my hand over her own stopping her fidgeting with her food, "I think that it's a brilliant idea kid. You could write in the office whilst I'm working on the publishing side of things" I watched as her smile grew  
"Really? You think that I could do it?"  
"Fuck yeah. Anything that you write would fly off the shells. You're really fucking talented Pipes."  
We finished our dinner, heading back to the office talking about idea's of what she would write about.  
"I think I might do one of my time in Prison. How fucked up the system actually is. Expose it for the truth that it is, you know?" I smiled, pulling her into me before lifting my glasses up on my head  
"I think that it's a brilliant idea kid. There's a market for that and who knows, you might be able to change a few things with it" I smiled and pulled her into a kiss, feeling her smile grow too. We both began to lost in one another, deepening the kiss as our hands began to roam around each others bodies. Both of us moaning into each others mouths as I lifted her, placing her on the desk as her hands began to claw at the skin on my back. I moved my mouth away from hers and began to nip at the flesh on her neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist  
"Fuck Pipes..." I moaned as I pulled away from her neck, our eyes locking, time freezing for the split moment before a knock at our door pulled us away from our moment. I sighed in frustration as Piper shouted for them to come in before I moved away from my position to a more professional one  
"Sorry to interrupt, but one of the senior editors wanted to speak to you about an author who said that they know you personally?" I looked at Jenifer confused then to Piper who also had a look of bewilderment on her face  
"Yeah sure, send them in" Jenifer nodded and went to get the editor "Who the fuck could that be?" I shrugged my shoulders at Piper's question as Jenifer returned  
"Alex, Piper, this is Christian, he's one of the senior editors here" both myself and Piper stood and walked over to him, shaking his hand  
"Hey, I'm Alex"  
"Piper"  
"Hi, yes, I wanted to speak with you about an author who has sent us his work a few times if I'm honest, but this time he brought it to us personally, saying that he knew you Piper and that he would like a chance for you to look over his work and possibly publish it too" my eyes grew wide in realisation. I turned to Piper  
"He... Pipes... It's not... Fucking Jesus Christ. It's fucking Barry." I averted my gaze back to Christian "It's Larry Bloom isn't it?" he looked at me like I was a crazy ass  
"Um, yeah... how did you..?"  
"Piper..." I turned back to look at her, anger rising in her face  
"That fuck whit! What the fuck does he think that he's playing at?" Christian's eyes went wide as Piper began her cycle  
"Pipes!" her eyes found mine as I motioned backwards to the poor man who stood there wondering what the hell was going on  
"Shit. Sorry Christian. Larry is my ex-fiancé and clearly still, a pain in the fucking arse. What exactly did he say to you?" Christian nodded understandingly before answering  
"He said that he had sent us a few things before and never heard anything, then said that he heard about what had happened to Mrs Chapman and that you was taking over the company. He never mentioned how he knew you, just that he knew you personally and then he insisted that I spoke to you about publishing his book"  
I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his words  
"And what the fuck is he writing about this time? Edging again or does he go all the way this time?" This earned a laugh from Piper  
"Wait, that article that was in The Times about masturbating but then not actually cumming... That was him?" I nodded at Christian as he began to laugh "Fucking hell... Oh, sorry..."  
"It's okay, you can swear, we're not really bothered. Easy going and all that" I winked at him as he continued  
"Man, that piece was horrible. I remember reading it and thinking 'what the fuck is guy thinking?' I mean seriously though, why would you want to get on the brink then just give in? Isn't that the whole point of it, cumming?" everyone stifled out a laughter.  
"Yeah, that's the one. Hand me his draft and I'll look through it." I jumped at the opportunity to rip apart Larry's fucking book.

XOXOXOXO

It was now 5pm and we had finished and survived our first full day at the office. To say it has been eventful would be an understatement. I had received an email of Larry's book around 3pm and had already began picking apart the pieces to it.  
"I still can't believe that he's writing a book about a fictional character that gets sent to prison and how it affected him in their relationship. It's so clearly about you and him, he's just changed the names"  
"And got everything fucking wrong" I squeezed Pipers knee, knowing that in the space of 2 chapters, he didn't know Piper at all  
"I know kid, I know" I glanced over at her whilst keeping an eye on the road, noticing that she was deep in thought, staring out of the window "Penny for your thoughts?" she turned her head around, shaking it hastily, coming back to reality  
"Just thinking about how much I really do fucking love you. I can't believe the choices that I made in the past, turning you away for _that_" I chuckled at how he spat at the last part, refusing to say his name  
"I know right, I mean, just look at me Pipes" I winked at her as she playfully slapped my arm. The car ride home was relaxing, no awkward silences, just the two of us, together.

Pulling up in the driveway, I switched off the engine and got out of the car. Piper had already started to walk towards the door and looked back confused when I wasn't in toe  
"Just checking the mail" I called back to her as I grabbed the bunch of letters in the mailbox  
"Anything interesting?" I began to flick through the envelopes before my fingers stopped at one "Alex?" I looked up to Piper, holding the letter out that was addressed to her. She looked at me questioningly before her fingers took a grasp of the paper "Litchfield..." she looked up at me again before ripping open the envelope and opening the letter. That moment of silence since to last forever before I heard Piper gasp  
"What is it Pipes? Who's it from?" I waited for her response as she eyes stayed glued to the paper "Pipes!?" her head snapped up at me  
"It's from Nicky... Red's in hospital"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review with your idea's on Becca & whatever you feel like saying or asking =) Have a good weekend guys! Much love xoxo**


End file.
